Just Bend the Rules
by Nayeli13
Summary: Story told from mostly OC's pov, but not just OC. All events in glee happened a year prior except those listed in ch 4. Will this 'James' Bring Klaine together or rip them apart? T for language. However language will not be bad in later chapters. Promise. ABANDONED. I'm open to having it adopted, but I doubt anyone would want to.
1. Accepting

AN- This is my first ever story where I am using Dalton so here it goes. Dalton is a boarding school in my story.

Warning- Contains some foul language…

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters from Glee. Or the song 'Goodnight and Goodbye' by the Jonas Brothers… Or 'Never Say Never' by The Fray. I don't own that either.

Student Profile for:

James L. Murphy

G.P.A.- 4.27

Varsity Athletics- Football, volleyball, basketball, and baseball.

Arts- Sings, dances, and plays the drums, piano, guitar, bass guitar, violin, trumpet, trombone, saxophone, French horn, flute, and piccolo.

Attendance- Two excused absences due to the flu.

Teacher notes- Good student, always tries her hardest, and punctual.

From- Burton, Michigan

Attends- Burton Community High School

"Send a response to Burton Community High School. James looks to be just what we're looking for." I call out to Jackson my secretary.

He responds with a nod. "Right away Ms. Christiansen. Is he the one you think will be best here at Dalton?"

I look back to see him gazing expectantly at me. "Yes. I think he'll fit in just fine here with the other boys."

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

"Thanks for taking me out here on a Sunday. Are you sure this is the right place?" I ask nervous.

Kent looks at me again. "I'm positive. Your mom said Dalton. Look it's even the same crest on the letter!" He holds the piece of paper in my face.

"I see that Kent! You know for being my best friends you guys can be real bastards!" I announce to the car.

"Hey! I resemble that comment!" Eli chips in from the backseat.

Gabriel just shakes his head. "I refuse to partake in this conversation."

"Don't be such a girl James!" Eli teases.

"That is not even funny! Call me by my name! _Murphy!_ Not my last name! _James!_" I yell at him. I really get sick of the girl jokes. That's what sucks about only having guy friends. Anyways it doesn't help that my name isn't all that girl-esqe in most situations. I prefer Murphy anyway, however, my parents don't. They say it sounds like a guy name. I say it helps me with the football team when they announce Murphy James instead of Destiny James. It's not my fault that the hospital switched the birth certificates. Murphy is a much better name than Destiny. That name would've sucked to no end. I'm not girly enough to pull that off. The biggest downfall is when people read my name off it's almost always James Murphy. Most of my paper work at school is filed wrong. I am Murphy L. James. Not James L. Murphy. However, many of my school records beg to differ. Kent pulls into the school parking lot and we exit the car. I can see some the students hustling around. All of them are guys… I don't see this ending well. "How do I look?" I ask.

"Like your mom dressed you." Eli replies harshly. I frown. I already know this. My mom made me wear a dress last minute to impress the school.

Gabriel appraises me and then replies "Let your hair down."

I pull the ridiculous clip, which bugged me the whole ride, out of my hair. It releases my long, curly blonde locks the only thing about me that makes me seem girly. I toss the clip in the car seat and slam the door. "You look perfect. C'mon don't wanna be late." Kent grabs my wrist and pulls me along with him. Eli whistles loudly and all the guys that are running around look at us.

"Dude! He's dragging me by my wrist! Why the whistle?" I ask.

"Well Murph, that's because you look like quite the cute couple." Eli answers. Which is all it takes for Kent to drop my arm. I roll my eyes.

"You guys coming or not?" I yell to Gabe and Eli. "Because you know I can make you!" I tack on the threat.

"As IF!" Eli replies full of himself as Gabe leaves his side to join me and Kent.

I raise my eyebrows. "Just because I'm in heels does not mean I can't kick your ass like I did last football practice!"

His eyes widen thinking back to Friday and he paces up to us. I turn to face the school and some of the boys are still watching interested. I blush and lower my head as we walk to the building. Many of them begin to head back on their way. We enter the building and walk into the office area. It is almost abandoned. I guess because it's a weekend. I approach the secretary's desk and tell him "We have a meeting with Ms. Christiansen for" I end with a sigh "James L. Murphy." I can hear Eli and Gabe snickering behind me and then the sound of Kent slapping them.

Their snickers become annoyed remarks as the secretary tells me "She will see you now." The four of us are escorted into a nice office with bookshelves all around stacked with books, potted plants, and pictures.

"Hello! Sit down." She greets cheerily. "Which one of you is James?" She looks between Kent, Eli, and Gabriel. Eli shoves me forward and I stumble. The heels are not helping me in this situation.

"She is." Gabriel tells the women as the boys and I take our seats.

A shocked look covers the woman's face. "Oh! Well with the name and the football we assumed you were male."

I begin to explain. "It also doesn't help that the school has all my papers filed incorrectly. My name is Murphy L. James. The L stands for Laurel. I imagine that information would have been an immense help in figuring out I was a girl."

She looks at a paper in her hand. "Well that explains the always tries _her _hardest comment from one of your teachers. We assumed there was a typo. Apparently there was, it just wasn't that. It was your name…" She trails off realizing there'd been a big mistake.

"This is an all boys school isn't it?" Kent asks. I'm sure he's curious as to why there were no girls outside.

"Yes… It is." She finishes frowning. "Well Ms. James we invited you here to see if you'd like to join our school. This is due to the fact that you have the most amazing record in the region. I may still extend the offer even though you are a girl. Though that breaks tradition it will bring in some variety to this school and you seem to be the perfect girl for me to test if we could have girls here without the boys going nuts. I was thinking of this for a while anyway. Are you up for the challenge?" I nod. "It may take some thick skin especially since you'll be on the football team. I am sure that some of our boys will not take to well to you being a girl on our varsity football team."

"She can handle them." Gabe assures her, patting me on the back. I smile.

"There are two small problems. I am sure this school is expensive and I can't afford it. As well as the fact that I live in Michigan, a five hour drive away." I tell her.

"Well considering how impressive your record is you will be here on full scholarship and we have dorms that you can stay in. You'll have your own room, but the common area will be shared with the boys. That shouldn't be an issue though. We have four dorms Robin, Falcon, Sparrow, and Warbler. Robin is for those who excel academically. Falcon is for the athletic students. Sparrow is for the artsy kids that work with painting or sculptures. Last there is the Warbler dorm, our a Capella show choir is named after it, because that dorm is for those who are musically prone. All the warblers are in that dorm. In fact they're the only ones in that dorm."

"Oh well I qualify for Robin, Falcon, and Warbler." I tell her.

She smiles as she appears to be contemplating this decision. "Considering you're not a warbler yet I shouldn't put you in their dorm, but due to your musical inclination you will audition correct?" I nod and she continues. "Then I will place you there because every single time I place someone who joins the warblers in another dorm they transfer and Jackson complains about the paper work."

I smile. "Thank you for this stunning opportunity!"

"Welcome to Dalton Academy!" She says beaming. "You should bring all your things next Friday to move in. Your uniforms will take two weeks to deliver. So should I get you a skirt or just pants?"

"Pants." I answer firmly. "I don't wear skirts. I will occasionally wear a dress, but that's it."

"Okay well thank you for your time!" Ms. Christiansen stands and shakes my hand.

"Thank you for allowing me to come to your school!" I reply. "Let's go home guys." I exit her office and stand in the main area waiting for the guys to catch up. They take their sweet time and I stand there for at least five minutes. "Slow much?" I ask.

"Whatever!" Eli says. "I don't want to overexert myself considering our football team is losing one of its best players! I can't afford to get injured!"

I snort. "Oh yeah like coach is gonna realize a bench warmer got injured."

Kent and Gabe collectively "Oooooooohhhhhh"

He glares and I raise my eyebrows. "Don't hate the player. Hate your lack of skills compared to my known awesomeness."

The boys all chuckle at that and Eli says "Okay that was kinda funny. You got me."

I nod. "Time for another five hour road trip!" I say with mock enthusiasm.

The boys all groan.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

"I can't believe you guys skipped the last half of school for a five hour trip to drop me off at Dalton. You didn't have to." I say again as I nervously flatten the skirt of my dress. I can't wait to get out of this thing.

"I'm only here to get out of classes." Eli says in the way where you know he's kidding.

Gabe smiles "Hey! I'm still one of your best friends no matter where you go to school."

"Some one had to drive you…" Kent shrugs "Just kidding. You think I'd miss saying goodbye to you!" Kent grins. "We've been best friends for too long for that."

"You guys rock!" I say as pull back into Dalton. I look at the sign for directions. Warbler Dorm turn left. "Turn left here Kent!" I tell him.

"You got it bossy!" He teases me. I slap him lightly on the arm. "HEY! Don't distract the driver!"

"I don't want to DIE Murphy! The world needs my handsome face!" Gabriel kids.

"Hold me Gabe! I don't wanna dieeeeee!" Eli shrieks in falsetto leaping into Gabe's lap. Well as much as his seatbelt would let him.

"Get offa me you idiot!" Gabe shouts shoving him off of his lap. I just laugh at them while the car stops.

"You two are ridiculous you know that?" I ask them as we get out of the car.

"But you love us!" Gabe beams.

"We're too lovable and cuddly for you not to!" Eli pitches in.

I shake my head. "Nu-uh! Eli you're a hard ass… Gabe well… Damn. You're lovable and cuddly!"

Gabriel throws his hands in the air victoriously. He yells. "Ha! I'm cuddly take that!"

"It's so unfair! I am too cuddly!" Eli yells back.

I can see a few guys look over at us like we're crazy. "They forgot to take their meds!" Kent yells pointing to Gabe and Eli. I can see the boys smile at my friends' antics and then return to whatever they were doing prior. I open the hatch of Kent's blazer and pull out one of my suitcases and a duffel bag. I roll the suitcase behind me and get about halfway up the path to the dorm when I hear music… from right behind me. I release my hold on the bags and turn around where I see Kent casually playing his electric guitar leaning on the passenger door of his car.

"What are you doing?" I ask when I notice Eli playing his keyboard and Gabe with his bass guitar. "This is why you came isn't it?" I ask earning no response. They all stop playing and Eli begins a familiar tune. "Oh my gosh. Really? Jonas Brothers! Really!" I laugh as I recognize Goodnight and Goodbye by the Jonas Brothers. They continue to ignore my questions and sing.

_This has been no walk in the park  
>I feel like we have fallen apart<br>Open up your eyes girl and see  
>How wonderful this love could be<br>_

I run over and start to dance with them. I mean I might as well make the most of it. This is the last time I'll get to see them for in a long time. Kent abandons his guitar and joins me dancing.

_Hold on tight  
>It's a roller coaster ride we're on<br>So say goodbye 'cause  
>I won't be back again<br>Up and down  
>You're all around<br>Say goodnight and goodbye_

_Lalala lala lalalala_

Kent goes back to his instrument and Gabe starts to jokingly slow dance with me. I laugh as we twirl around.

_You say you didn't mean to break  
>My heart but girl you did, I'm over it<br>Adieu to you and all your games  
>And all your crazy friends<br>This is the end  
><em>

He heads back and Eli dances with me for a bit before heading back to his keyboard.

_Hold on tight  
>It's a roller coaster ride we're on<br>So say goodbye  
>'cause I won't be back again<br>Up and down  
>You're all around<br>Say goodnight and goodbye_

_Lalala lala lalalala_

Kent comes to dance with me again and we start to mess around during the 'performance'. Him jumping up, ducking, and then I push him when he straightens to the appropriate line.

_Well girl, I'm sorry for disappointing you  
>But I'm done<br>With being up and down and pushed around  
>No more<br>_  
><em>Hold on tight<br>It's a roller coaster ride we're on  
>So say goodbye<br>'cause I won't be back again  
>Up and down<br>You're all around  
>Say goodnight and goodbye<em> 

I begin to sing some in the last verse. (**bold**)

_Hold on tight  
><em>**it's a roller coaster ride we're on**_  
>Say goodbye<br>_**'cause I won't be back again  
><strong>_Up and down  
><em>**You're all around**_  
>Say goodnight <em>**and goodbye**

I laugh and then look at a large group of who I am going to assume are my now classmates. They burst into applause at our little performance and I smile. I might as well get used to the attention. No doubt I'll get plenty of it being the only girl attending an all boys school. The crowd dissipates and the guys all rush over and hug me with choruses of I'll-miss-you's and Best-friends-forever's. "Me too you guys! I gotta go though!" I smile through the pain. I'm really gonna miss them badly! I walk to the back of the car and grab my last suitcase.

"Here. I want you to have this." I turn to see Kent handing me his cherry red electric guitar.

"Umm. I-I… I can't take it! This guitar is like… Your _baby!_" I shake my head almost unable to get the words out.

"Take it! I want you to have something to remember me by!" He smiles thrusting it into my free hand.

"Kent I have like a million pictures of us in my bags! I'm not gonna be able to forget you! It's like the opposite of possible!" I tell him.

"It's yours. So keep it!" He demands.

I reply surrendering. "Okay then. I'll keep it." He beams. I begin to back away from the car my other suitcase in hand. "Bye guys! I'm gonna miss you!"

"Bye Murph!" Eli yells.

Gabe smiles "Miss you too Miss Murphy!" He kids.

"Bye Laurel" Kent smiles. He was the only one who could get away with calling me that.

I turn and walk up to my other suitcase and duffel bag as the car pulls away. Well how am I gonna carry all this. It might've worked without the guitar, but now I can't carry both suitcases. I begin to try to figure this out when a tall boy with short blonde hair comes out "You need some help?" He asks me sweetly.

"So badly!" I answer gratefully. He grabs the suitcase and duffel bag and we enter the dorm.

"So… You're James?" He asks a little confused.

I sigh. "No. I'm Murphy. Murphy L. James. Not James L. Murphy." I clarify. "All the paper work at my old school was filled out incorrectly. So when they sent it here it was wrong here too."

"Oh. Bummer. No offense, but you're a girl. How are you here?" he questions.

"Two reasons. Your headmaster felt bad for the mix up because I live 5 hours away and I'm an experiment. To see if you guys can play well with girls." I tell him adding a little joke.

"That's cool. I'm Oliver by the way." He introduces himself. "Ms. Christiansen reserved room 2H for you. It's the biggest dorm on campus. I'm a prefect which means I'm in charge of this dorm…" He trails off "Okay I've been in here for two minutes and haven't heard screaming, shattering, or a small explosion. Something is wrong." He adds frightening me.

"Something wrong is happening when that _isn't_ going on?" I ask.

He nods and then runs to a set of curtains and yanks them away revealing a short, red headed boy that has to be fifteen like me. "Robby!" Oliver gasps exasperated. "What now?"

"Well I was trying to sneak a peek at the new guy, but that didn't happen." He answers calmly.

"Give." Oliver commands. I watch as the boy removes five different nerf guns from his person. "And the marshmallow gun!" Oliver adds.

The boy hands a gun looking thing loaded with marshmallows over after removing it from the back of his pants. "This is unfair! I just wanted to see the new kid!" Robby complains.

"And assault her!" Oliver yells.

"Wait her? That chick is the new kid!" Robby stands on his tip toes to peer over Oliver's shoulder. I wiggle my fingers in a little wave smiling. He waves back. "Oh this just got good!" He ducks around Oliver and up the stairs.

"Umm. To put this lightly you're now doomed. I'm pretty sure all of the guys are going to come stampeding down to meet you." He says solemn. I make a face.

"Might as well get it over with." I say and walk over to sit on a couch as I hear footsteps coming down.

"Ollie what's going on? Robby's running to all the dorms about a new kid!" I hear an unfamiliar voice speak.

"Shane just go and sit down. I'm only gonna say this once. So you'll have to wait for everyone." Oliver tells him with a sigh. The boy sits down next to me and looks at me in surprise, but says nothing. I hear more footsteps only this time there's a lot more of them. "Everyone sit down. All we be explained in a minute." After everyone is seated I look around the room. The dark haired boy, Shane, is to my left, and another brunette to my right. His hair is styled perfectly and his eyes are a mix of grey, green, and blue. Next to him is a shorter boy with his hair gelled back. His hazel eyes are darting from the boy between us to other points in the room every few seconds. "Ms. James would you like to begin or shall I?" Oliver asks me politely from where he stands in the center of the room.

"I'll do it." I tell him. I stand up and take his place.

"Wait. First I should introduce you to everyone." He says. I nod. He begins to point out boys giving them names as he goes along. The first is the red head Robby. "That's Robby. You've already had an encounter with him. He's the trouble maker. Watch out for him." Robby smiles mischievously. He turns to the boy Shane I was sitting next to "That is Shane. He's our tech genius." Shane waves. I smile back. He looks to another shaggy blonde. "That's Emmett. He's the sneaky one. You gotta watch out for him too." He sends me a harmless grin and I return it. A boy that acts as if he is too cool to be here is named Trace. A sweet boy with green eyes is introduced next "That's Theodore. Just call him Theo. He's our quiet kid." True to point Theo's only response is a blush creeping up his cheeks and a slight almost minuscule smile. I return it sweetly and the last two boys are introduced together. "Those two are Kurt and Blaine. Blaine is the hobbit with too much gel in his hair. Kurt is the tall one next to him and our diva. They're in love with each other and won't admit it." A blush creeps up their cheeks and they both shake their heads vigorously. I smile at the poor boys. The nonchalance on Oliver's part makes this seem to be a normal thing to mention. "Wait where are Wes, Thad, and David?" Oliver asks.

Then a yell is heard. "Geronimo!" An Asian boy jumps over the back of an empty couch and lands next to Shane in my old spot. Then an African American boy and brunette walk in and lean against the arms of the same couch.

"You rang?" The African American boy asks.

"Is it safe to assume that's them? I stage whisper to Oliver earning chuckles from the boys. He nods frowning.

"The Asian is Wes. He's obsessed with his gavel. He's on warbler council with David his crazy African American best friend and Thad the peace keeper." He introduces them smoothly, gesturing to each person as he talks about them. I nod.

"Oooookayyyy." I say awkwardly. "Well. I'm not exactly what you were expecting. Due to the, you know… girl bits, but I'm here to stay. Literally. I'll be living here. Um. No matter the controversy my name is not James. It's Murphy. My paper work has my name filled backwards. That's why you were expecting James L. Murphy, but got Murphy L. James. It's too bad they don't put my middle name on papers because that would've cleared the 'I'm a girl' situation up. I've never met a boy with the middle name Laurel. I'm fifteen and was selected to join your school due to the most impressive record in the region." The boys all laugh at the appropriate parts and when I end it I ask "Any questions?"

Shane asks. "You single sweet thannnggg?" I laugh with everyone else.

"Depends on who's asking." I respond.

"How'd you get in warbler hall? You aren't a warbler!" Wes asks.

"Simple. Ms. Christiansen said that since I'm musically inclined," I gesture with the guitar. "And I will be auditioning for the warblers that she'd put me here. She also mentioned something about Jackson complaining about paper work. If I don't make the warblers I'll move out to Falcon or Robin."

"Do you actually play all those instruments that were shipped here?" Theo asks.

"Yeah I do." I state simply. I can see some of the boys have surprised expressions.

"What sports do you play?" David asks.

"At my old school I was on the varsity football, volleyball, basketball, and baseball teams. My school didn't have a softball team." I babble.

"What positions?" Thad enquires.

"Football I played wherever my coach put me. I have played every position at least twice in a game, but I enjoy wide receiver. Volleyball is another where I will play libero, hitter, or anything else really. I don't set though. I'm terrible at it. In basketball I'm point guard. For baseball I played center field." I tell them.

"You any good?" Trace asks in a challenging tone.

"No. That's why they put me on varsity my freshman year, smart ass." I quip sarcastic. I don't like his attitude. Oliver's eyebrow raise.

"Well let's get your stuff to your room Murphy." He says to clear the tension.

"Bye It was nice to meet you." I carry my guitar and a suitcase upstairs. I can hear Oliver following me with the other stuff.

"I'm sorry about Trace, but you've got him pegged. He's a smart ass. It's not like we can kick him out either. Six of the warblers graduated and we're one short for competition. With you we become eligible, but if we kick Trace out we're one short again." He explains frustrated. "We don't even really like him anymore. He was actually kind of cool until Johnny moved away halfway through last year. Then his attitude went downhill and he won't talk to anyone."

I approach the door and Oliver hands me the key. I open it up and walk inside. "Whoa! What did you guys do? All my stuff is set up! Oh my gosh! This is awesome!" I grin and ditch my bag setting my new guitar on an open stand on the wall. I run and jump onto the bed. "Eeee!" I squeal. I sit back up. "Why did you guys do this?" I ask Oliver.

"It was all Kurt's idea." He shrugs. "His plans. His design. All him."

"Where is he? I wanna say thanks!" I exclaim.

"He's probably still down with the guys." Oliver guesses.

I rush back downstairs. "Oh my gosh! You guys did my room! That rocks!" I yell. "Kurt. Oliver told me it was your idea! Thank you!" I beam.

"It was nothing." He shrugs it off.

I stand flabbergasted. "If that's nothing I wanna see something!" I say. "Cause my room is awesome!" I say enthusiastically.

"Kurt. What did you do to her room?" Blaine asks.

"Well I heard there was a new kid coming so I thought it would be nice if their stuff was set up, so when the stuff was shipped I set the room up for her." Kurt explains to those around us listening.

"I wanna see it!" Blaine says excitedly. Almost all the boys nod in agreement.

"Why not? C'mon." I say and they all follow me up. I run back into my room and admire all my instruments. Kurt has them scattered around the room. The boys file in and look around. Some are more interested than others.

"Play something for us!" Shane says. The boys nod excited.

"What?" I ask. Robby hands me a piccolo and I begin to play, producing a trilling sound from the instrument. When I stop they all wait expectantly. I go my keyboard Kurt set up in the corner. I begin to play Never Say Never by The Fray. Emmett starts to sing with most of the other boys pitching in.

_Some things we don't talk about  
>better do without<br>just hold a smile  
>we're falling in and out of love<br>the same damn problem_

_together all the while  
>you can never say never<br>why we don't know when  
>time and time again<br>younger now then we were before_

I gesture with my chin to the drum set and Robby rushes to it, joining the song. I mouth "Violin?" The boys shake their heads. "Piano?" I mouth again. Kurt comes over and his hands replace mine and I pick up the violin.

_don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go<br>_

I grab my bow and begin to play the very small part. It's not crucial, but I like it.

_picture, you're the queen of everything  
>as far as the eye can see<br>under your command  
>I will be your guardian<br>when all is crumbling  
>steady your hand<em>

_you can never say never  
>why we don't know when<br>time and time again  
>younger now then we were before<em>

Blaine grabs Kent's guitar and starts to play.

_don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go<em>

_we're falling apart  
>and coming together again and again<br>we're coming apart  
>but we pull it together<br>pull it together, together again_

_don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go<em>

_don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go,<br>don't let me go,  
>don't let me go<em>

I smile to myself. These boys are almost as nuts as Kent, Eli, and Gabe. I think I'm gonna like it here. "Why are you an a Capella choir?" I ask legitimately curious.

"Yeah. Why are we? You guys never told me you could play instruments." Wes asks.

"A Capella impresses people." David shrugs.

"But we can't dance because everyone is too busy acting like instruments!" Oliver argues. "If we did music then we could dance."

"No one here can dance!" Wes defends himself.

Theo speaks up. "That's where you're wrong." All eyes land on him. "I watched Murphy put on quite a show with her friends earlier. She can dance!" Then they look back at me.

"What can't you do?" asks a sarcastic Trace.

"Pee standing up." I answer seriously. Then add "Well technically I could, but it would be messy."

The guys all laugh. "Nice. You sound like quite the southern belle." Trace continues our banter.

"Hon. Don't be grumpy because the new girl is here and no wants to pay attention to your pity party of one. Get over yourself." I respond. "Or get off your period. Your choice." I smile.

He frowns. "Yep. We've got a real lady in the house."

"Okay. Since all of your comebacks are about me being a girl you're obviously not over that. I. Am. _Female. _Everyone got that?" I look around. "Good. By the way. I'm from Flint. The most violent city in America. I can be every bit as much of a lady as you can be a douche bag, but I don't have to be. So get over it." I wave at him and he turns around with a huff and leaves. I look to many shocked faces.

"Dude. That was awesome." Emmett compliments. I smile.

"I don't do so well with attitude." I tell them.

"We noticed." Blaine says.

I nod. "I kinda like it." Kurt compliments. I smile.

"At least someone appreciates my sarcastic bitch attitude." I laugh.

"Oh you are talking to _queen_ bitch." He smiles back.

"Good to know." I reply with a short nod.

"I've got a feeling we're gonna be great friends." Kurt tells me. I smile.

"I wanna be your great friend too!" Blaine says.

Wes coughs "And-get-in-Kurt's-pants." Blaine and Kurt glare at him for a moment.

Then David yells "Group hug!" and arms are everywhere surrounding me. I stand uncomfortably in the middle next to Kurt, Blaine, and I think Oliver.

"Squishing… the new… kid!" I gasp out.

There's a chorus of "Sorry"'s and then they leave my room. Wes telling me "You audition for the warblers Sunday."

I grin. "Wouldn't miss it!" He leaves the room and I run and jump onto my bed pulling out my phone. I send a text to Gabe, Kent, and Eli.

**I miss you guys already! Wish you were here. The guys are really nice. Except the one I bitched out on. He deserved it. MLJx**

AN2- Okay. So what do you think. This going to be mostly from Murphy, Kurt and Blaine's pov's. However there will be some warbler pov's too. Please review! It'd be totally awesome! |;D


	2. Kurt's Blatant Homophobia

AN- I still haven' t gotten a review for my first chapter… However I am posting anyway. So please REVIEW! ;D

P.s. I'm sorry I couldn't resist the temptation. AVPM quotes are a weak spot… Also thank you to one of my bestest friends for helping me write this. She is such an inspiration. You know who you are…

Disclaimer- If I owned Glee then wouldn't this be the storyline and not a story on fanfiction? Another thing I don't own is Friends by Hedley… and I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift.

My eyes flick open and dart around the room before realizing that I'm not at home. I'm at Dalton. Oh yeah. Transferred. I stretch out and yawn peering over at my clock. 7:30. My stomach grumbles reminding me why I awoke in the first place. I slide out of bed and step into my slippers. I adjust my tank top and walk out of my room into the abandoned common room before turning into the kitchen. I approach the refrigerator and open the door. The contents are not promising. Repeating the process with the freezer I face similar results. I open the cupboards and find a box of pancake mix. I pull it out to reveal a moldy peach in the back of the cupboard. I scrunch my nose at the smell and close the cupboard. I walk back to the fridge and gather the eggs, milk, and a bunch of bananas. I scrounge up the materials and start the stove. I measure out the batter, crack the eggs, and add the milk before I begin to mix it. Once it's mixed I peel and slice the bananas. I pour some of the batter into the skillet and add some banana slices. Kurt then enters the room. "Due to the lack of food I'm sure that you've realized no one around here cooks. I'll help you though. I actually can cook, but they never asked me to." He explains.

"I would love some help!" I say thankfully. He opens another cupboard and pulls out a bag of chocolate chips. I raise my eyebrows.

"There will be a riot without chocolate chip pancakes!" he tells me. I smile. Boys will be boys I guess. As soon as the last of the pancakes are made we get out plates and forks. Once everything is out and ready we decide to wake everyone up. I look at the clock and it's 9:00. "Let's start with Ollie and Thad. They're fairly easy to get up." Kurt informs me. I follow him to their room and we enter.

"Good morning!" I trill. The boys groan. "C'mon get up!" I say.

Oliver sits up. "Fine we're up." He takes a pillow and throws it at Thad.

"I'm up!" he sits up. I nod and we leave the room.

"Shane and Theo next." Kurt directs me pointing to a doorway across the hall. We enter and find Theo sleeping in the floor with a big stuffed animal. "Umm. Thee what are you doing?" Kurt asks.

Theo sits up and we look pointedly at his bed. The form of another sleeping boy obvious. "Umm. This isn't mine I'm just holding him for a friend." Theo speaks quickly, as he turns red.

"The friend sleeping in your bed…" Murphy trails off.

"No!" Theo shakes his head. Kurt jumps on Theo's bed.

"Wake up stranger!" He yells.

"Go home terrorist!" The boy shouts in response.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks removing the covers to reveal the familiar head of curls. "Why are you in Theo's bed?"

"Ummm. I'm holding it for a friend…" He suggests lamely with a shrug.

"Okay! No one has that many friends!" Murphy yells.

Kurt begins "So anyway… You guys should wake sleeping geek up while we go get the trouble twins." Theo hugs his panda quietly and Blaine nods, we leave the room.

"Do I wanna know?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure if _I _want to know." Kurt responds. He opens the door to Emmett and Robby's room.

A loud siren goes off and a robotic voice says "INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" we are then bombarded with nerf darts.

I squeal "We made pancakes!" shielding my face from the unexpected attack. The room falls silent.

"Pancakes?" Robby asks quietly.

"Yeah pancakes." Kurt answers.

"Sweet!" Emmett beams ecstatic.

I turn to Kurt and sigh "Who next?"

"Trace should be next" He says stiffly with a frown. We leave the room and Trace is already walking down the hall for breakfast. "Never mind. Wes and David are next then."

"Okay." I reply.

"We're gonna need everyone's help for this." Kurt says. He goes downstairs and returns with everyone and a pancake. "Take this." He hands it to me. We all enter the room and wake David. He stands and says "Ready…. GO!" Then out of nowhere all the boys burst into a rendition of the waffle song. I stand there confusedly watching a still sleeping Wes. Becoming impatient I approach him and slap him in the face with the pancake.

"Huh?" He mumbles his voice muffled through the pancake.

"Get up! We made pancakes." I tell him and he sits up.

"Well why didn't you just tell me?" he asks standing and leaving the room full of shocked warblers.

"Breakfast time!" Kurt says and all the boys rush downstairs to eat. I laugh. Typical boys… When I reach the downstairs all the boys are already eating. I grab a plate and fork a few pancakes onto it. I eat them standing due to the fact that there is no space at the table and Blaine looks up when I'm almost done.

"Wow guys that was rude. It takes the gay guy to notice that the lady is eating standing up." He shames them.

Theo speaks up. "Thank you for the pancakes Kurt and Murphy!"

I smile. "It's no problem."

"They were yummiLICIOUS!" Shane says.

Kurt laughs "You are SO gay!"

"BLAINE! Kurt's being homophobic!" Shane fake tattles.

"Now Kurt you need to learn to accept other people's differences." He fake disciplines.

Kurt acts ashamed. "Sorryyyy." I laugh.

"You guys are dorks." I leave the room to put my dishes in the dishwasher. When I come back I am attacked by a roomful of pancake filled boys.

Wes yells "You two can cook!"

"Umm. If the answer is yes will you let me go?" I ask. The boys release me and we all head into the common room. "Kurt and I can cook. Big deal!" I say sarcastic.

"It's a huge deal! No one in this dorm has been able to cook since the burnt water debacle!" David responds.

"Which one of you burnt water? That is so sad!" Kurt asks curious.

Robby says "We'll give you a hint-"

"Go home terrorist!" Emmett yells from the back.

"Hey! That was my line!" Robby whines.

"You burnt WATER Blaine!" Kurt turns to the sheepish looking boy.

Blaine responds "Did I mention I failed Home Ec.?"

"No. You didn't." Kurt says offended. "I would have helped you!"

"Well damn…" Blaine deadpans.

"Anyway! Murphy we're moving your audition to 1:30 today. That cool?" Wes asks me.

"Umm. Sure. So where's the audition at?" I ask.

"Choir room." David says. "Kurt you can bring her right?"

"Yeah I can handle that." He smiles at me.

"I should get out of my pajamas…" I trail off.

Kurt nods. "You really should." I run up to my room and change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. When I come out I hear "Oh HELL NO!" and am promptly shoved back into the room. I look up to see Kurt with a disgusted expression on his face. "Have you heard of a first impression? You need a good one for the warblers! Especially since you don't have a uniform!"

I sigh. "You know what. Have a blast cause I just don't care!" He goes to my closet and picks out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black three quarter sleeve v-neck. The back of it is lace and he gives me a deep turquoise tank top to put underneath it. I change quickly and grab my clear knee high converse.

"You're really gonna wear those with mismatched socks?" Kurt asks skeptical.

"I never match my socks." I shrug.

"You know what to each their own. Come with me." He lets it go and we go to Kurt's room. "I'll fix your hair for you."

I smile. "Thanks"

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

I begin to twirl the tip of my mermaid braid in my fingers as we walk to the choir room. "Stop that!" Kurt scolds. "You're going to mess it up." I remove my hands from my hair and start chewing on my lip.

"What if they don't like it?" I worry out loud. "What if I blow it? What if-" Kurt cuts me off.

"You stopped degrading yourself?" He finishes for me. "You'll do fine."

"You've never heard me sing." I mumble. He gives me a look and I shrug. "You haven't!"

He grimaces. "If you can't sing they might let you stay anyway. What with your instruments, dancing, and you made them breakfast. Feel better?" He asks.

"No." I moan. "I'm gonna epically FAIL!"

"SHUT UP!" He says irritated.

"Sorry." I say quiet.

"It's fine, you're fine, just don't do that." He says as we approach the door to the choir room. We enter and the warblers are all quiet and proper. It contradicts the rest of their personalities. Especially when Wes was wearing ducky pajamas this morning and everyone else sang the pancake song to wake him up.

Wes says "Alright Murphy you may begin anytime." I open my mouth to sing and the unexpected happens. The doors to the choir room burst open and Eli, Gabe, and finally Kent enter. They begin to sing Friends by Hedley on of my favorite songs. (Eli, **Gabe,** _Kent_)

When I saw you wave goodbye it made me smile while it made me cry  
>I never thought I'd see the day, I never thought you'd walk a million miles away<br>But I know we all gotta grow so

These days everybody wants to find out how the story ends  
>So we say nothing is a possibility if you don't got your friends<br>And I know as time goes by we're never gonna pretend  
>Cause you and me will always be friends<p>

They take turns singing to me and I can only stand in shock. They're in Dalton uniforms…  
><span>  
><strong>So if you're feeling all alone remember good times or remember home<br>And if you question all that you see remember that you always got a friend in me  
>Cause I know we all gotta grow<strong>

Gabe grabs me and twirls me around and I laugh. He's such a showman.****

**These days everybody wants to find out how the story ends  
>So we say nothing is a possibility if you don't got your friends<br>And I know as time goes by we're never gonna pretend  
>Cause you and me will always be friends<br>**  
><em>These days everybody wants to find out how the story ends<br>So we say nothing is a possibility if you don't got your friends_

Kent remains simple not running around like Eli or dancing with me like Gabe. He just stands and sings to me._  
><em>

_And I know as time goes you'll be fast if I'm slow and we'll find  
>Our tempo cause we may never know how the story ends<br>But you and me will always be...  
><em>  
><em><span><strong>These days everybody wants to find out how the story ends<br>So we say nothing is a possibility if you don't got your friends  
>And I know as time goes by we're never gonna pretend<br>**__Cause you and me will always be friends__**  
><strong>_  
>Yeah you and me will always be friends<span>_**  
><strong>_**Yeah you and me will always be friends**

"Well that was supposed to be Murphy's audition, but you guys can join warblers I guess." Wes says looking around at the warblers. The beginning of the performance left them dumbstruck, but by the end they were all smiling. "You guys agree?" He asks. Everyone nods.

I launch my self at Eli since he's the closest to me. "You guys… How?" He releases me and I run to Kent and hug him before jumping at Gabe who twirls me around before setting me down.

"Ms. Christiansen liked us." Eli smiles.

"You." I shake my finger at him smiling.

"Me." He mocks me and we burst into laughter.

"Murphy. You should be auditioning shouldn't you?" Kent reminds me.

I look to Wes, David, and Thad. They nod. "Guys sit down." I tell them and then add quietly "Here I go…"

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
>in a field behind your yard,<br>you and I are__ painting pictures in the sky.  
>And sometimes we don't say a thing;<br>just listen to the crickets sing.  
>Everything I need is right here by my side.<br>And I know everything about you  
>I don't wanna live without you.<em>

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you.<em>

_Just a small town boy and girl  
>livin' in a crazy world.<br>Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
>And I don't try to hide my tears.<br>The secrets or my deepest fears.  
>Through it all nobody gets me like you do.<br>And you know everything about me.  
>You say that you can't live without me.<em>

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you.<em>__

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
>Only you can tell.<em>

_That I'm only up when you're not down.  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.<br>It's like no matter what I do.  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time;<br>the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
>And I'm only me<br>Who I wanna be  
>Well, I'm only me when I'm with you<br>With you  
>Uh huh<br>Yeah_

I blink. Kurt is the first to speak. "Fuck…"

His voice is quickly followed by Blaine's "Bitchin'"

"Is that a good thing?" I ask.

Robby sniffles "That was beautiful."

"You nailed it Murph." Eli tells me.

I smile. "You really think so?" I look at him.

"Umm. The words are know so!" Gabriel corrects.

"Is she in?" Kent asks giddy.

After a short silence David blurts frustrated. "Just tell her she's in already Wes!"

"Aww you ruined my American Idol moment!" Wes gripes.

"SO. GAY!" Kurt stage whispers.

"Kurt stop making fun of minorities!" Shane orders.

Wes says "Kurt's making fun of minorities again Blaine!"

Blaine gives Kurt a disapproving look. "Kurrrrttttt. What have we told you?"

"To accept other people's differences no matter who or what they love." Kurt says solemn.

"_What_ they love?" Eli asks.

"Wes gets kinda creepy around his gavel." Kurt admits.

Blaine speaks up "Kurrrrttt."

Wes mock sobs "No one understands."

"And that's perfectly okayyyy." Kurt adds.

"You guys are all dumb asses. _All_ of you." I say about their insanity.

"Dumb asses that decide whether or not you're in the warblers." David pitches in.

"Yeah… What he said!" Thad speaks.

"But you're my dumb asses." I add hopefully.

"Totally." David smiles rolling his eyes. "You're in."

"Yesssss!" I squeal jumping up and down.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

"C'mon Murphy we've gotta go!" Kurt yells. He's taking me to Volleyball tryouts at Crawford. I hear him leave to go outside.

I grab my gym bag and rush down the stairs. "Coming!" I jump off the third step and over the couch, running out the door. I get to his car and he lets me in. "Thanks for the ride." I tell him.

"It's no problem. It gives me some time to relish the sanity." He laughs. "And the silence."

"I know I was not expecting you guys to be that loud." I admit beginning to babble. "Especially with the polished and proper look Dalton has. You guys really contradict yourselves. It was scary walking into warblers and everyone sitting there quiet, but then you got goofy again so it was okay. It also helped that Eli, Kent, and Gabe showed up. They always make me feel more relaxed."

"Yeah. They are really intimidating at first in their meetings. You're lucky that you met them beforehand. My warbler audition was the first time I met any of them. It was terrible." He shares. "Why'd you transfer to Dalton?" That is a first time question. Usually the boys asked me how.

"My record was impressive enough for the school to extend a full scholarship and I couldn't pass it up. The only ones holding me back were the three bafoons you met earlier and they followed me here. I'm only going to really miss my mom. We don't get to see each other often anyway though. She has two jobs because my father died when I was ten." I tell him.

"Oh. My mom died when I was eight. You don't have any other friends? You're a really nice girl when treated right." He asks.

"No actually. I used to have tons of friends, but one of the girls that went to my old school was convinced that I was dating Kent. She liked him to the point where it was creepy and started a ton of rumors about me for it. Of course none of it was true, but all the girls that had been my friends stopped talking to me. That was last year. The guys were really supportive of me through it. I remember one night Eli showed up at my house and watched Mean Girls with me." I laugh at the memory. "He can be really sweet when he wants to be. The funniest part is I'd never even really seen that movie…"

Kurt laughs with me as he pulls into Crawford. "He did that!" He sounds disbelieving. "He doesn't seem to be the chick flick type."

"He isn't!" I exclaim. "That's the thing with Eli is you never really know what's coming. He's spontaneous." I tack on "And occasionally thoughtful, but what about you? Why'd you come to Dalton?"

"I was terrorized at my old school for being gay and last year I transferred near the end of the year because I couldn't take it anymore. I was in my glee club there and still talk with them, but the bullying was too much to handle." He says thoughtful. "They still get bullied tons, but I got it the worst because being in Glee club is asking for it at McKinley. However being gay made my target twice as big. I have a step brother named Finn, he's the quarterback, and his mom just married my dad. He was actually one of my bullies at first. He was the nicest though. He always let me take off my nice clothes before he threw me in the dumpster. We're here." We get out and walk to the gym. He opens the door for me and I thank him. He begins to speak again as I get my knee pads and shoes on. "The best part is I used to have a huge crush on Finn." I look up incredulous. "Not anymore though." He adds defensive. I giggle.

"How'd that work out?" I say with a laugh.

He says awkwardly "Well… Let's just say he not so subtlety told me he didn't reciprocate my feelings." I stand up and start to stretch my arms out.

"You don't have to stay." I tell him.

"Pshh." He waves me off. "It's no big deal really. Remember I'm sanity relishing."

I laugh. "You are a _huge_ dork!" I tell him.

"Of course! How else would I qualify to be in the warblers? It's like a requirement." He jokes.

"Right!... Wait! I'm not that big a dork!" I say defensive.

"Oh honey please. Who are you trying to fool? No go! There are people to impress." He shoos me off again. I jump at him and give him a hug.

"Thanks." I smile releasing him. "Really." I turn and run onto the court to prepare myself for one of the scariest moments of my life. I mean I've got to deal with girls again. I haven't had a conversation with a girl in about a year. I can already hear them whispering. 'Who's she?', 'Where's she from', 'She doesn't go to our school.',… etc. I approach the coach. "Hello I'm Murphy. Administration should've informed you that I'd be coming. I'm from Dalton." I smile and shake the coach's hand.

"Coach Hamood." She smiles back. "Yes they did tell me. It's great to see you, just join the other girls and we'll begin soon."

"Yes ma'am." I reply and walk back onto the court. I glance at Kurt and he gives me a thumbs up. I giggle and stick my tongue out. He mimics me and I laugh harder earning attention from a few girls. A group of three girls approach me.

One of the girls speaks. She's a red head with brown eyes and only has a few inches on my five foot three. That makes her the shortest of the three "Is that your boyfriend?" She asks clearing talking about Kurt.

I start to laugh. "Oh definitely not. He's just a friend. I'm Murphy." I introduce myself.

"I'm Terra." She smiles. "This is Kallie and that's Jaycen." She gestures to a curly haired brunette and blonde respectively. "So for curiosity's sake. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Burton in Michigan, but I recently transferred to Dalton." I explain.

"The boys' school?" The blue-eyed, blonde Jaycen asks.

"The very same." I tell them. "Kurt over there is in the warblers with me."

Kallie's hazel eyes light up. "_That's_ Kurt!"

She smiles a familiar smile and I respond. "Yeah. That's him. How do you know about him?" I ask.

"Oh my brother Blaine is in the warblers and he talks about Kurt all the time." Kallie, the tallest of them, explains.

"That's why I recognize you... vaguely that is. It's the Anderson charm." I joke earning a laugh from the girl. "But seriously… They are in love with each other and I've known them for like twenty four hours. They won't admit it though. It's so sad." I frown.

"I'm sure of it." Kallie smiles. Coach blows her whistle and practice begins.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

"So you should come to the Oriole's lock in, in the auditorium tomorrow." Jaycen beams. "The orioles are our school's glee club so since you're a warbler and a girl it would be fun."

I bite my lip. "I dunno. I need to help Kent, Eli, and Gabriel settle in. Besides I'm not an oriole" I tell them.

"Oh my gosh. Are they your only friends? You talk about them too much! They are all you talked about all practice. Plus Kallie's coming and she isn't an oriole!" Terra exclaims jokingly.

"Actually they are." I tell her. "All the girls at my old school bullied me so Gabe, Kent, and Eli were all I had until I joined the warblers."

"I'm so sorry. If I had any idea I wouldn't have said that. It was a joke." Terra tells me clapping a hand over her mouth.

I think about it for a second. It could be good for me. "It's fine. I guess I'll come."

"Okay now I have to meet them. They sound amazing! And Kurt too! They should come!" Kallie adds.

"They would love that." I smile. "See ya." I walk over to Kurt. "I hope you don't have plans tomorrow night because me, you, Kent, Gabe, and Eli are all attending the oriole's lock in, in their auditorium."

As we get in his car he smiles and says "I'm free."

"So you'll come?" I ask.

He looks at me "Of course!" The rest of the ride is silent. It starts to rain and when we leave the car I turn to him.

"Thank you for telling me about your old school. I can tell you've never talked about it before." Before the end of my sentence I'm soaked to the bone. He reaches out and pulls me into a hug.

"The same goes for you." He releases me and we rush into the building. A wall of sound greets us in the form of excited warblers. In the mess of warblers I see two unfamiliar faces. "Who are they?" Kurt asks straight up. We stand near the door, our clothes clinging to our bodies, waiting for a reply.

"So I'm not the only one confused by this…" I mutter.

"Oh definitely not." Kent tells me. "They've been here for ten minutes and I don't understand anything going on."

Blaine peaks his head over a couch. "This is Nick and Jeff." He points to a brunette and blonde respectively. "They went on a year long trip, their junior year, around Europe. They're back for their senior year!"

"Go Neff!" Wes and David yell. The two new guys roll their eyes.

"How did we not guess that wouldn't stop when we came back?" Jeff asks.

Nick shakes his head. "We are so naïve…"

"I'm still confused… Care to break it down for me guys?" I ask finally speaking up.

Both Nick and Jeff look up and finally notice Kurt and I. Kent, Eli, and Gabe come to stand by us. I begin to shiver, my wet clothes chilling me. "Yeah we don't understand either!" Gabe adds.

"Blaine. Who's the cutie?" Nick raises an eyebrow. Jeff looks at him expectantly. Blaine's cheeks color and I nudge Kurt.

"They're talking about you. Blaine wouldn't blush if they meant me." I whisper to him. His face colors as well and I smile.

"That's Kurt. The three dorks behind me are Gabe, Eli, and Kent. I'm Murphy." I introduce us, pointing out each of the guys before myself. I rub my arms to try and warm up from the rain. A jacket is draped over my shoulders from behind. I turn to see which of the guys gave me their jacket and see a jacketless Eli grinning.

"Should've seen it coming. You love the rain." He points out. I blush at the comment. Eli has caught me dancing in the rain during storms before because he lives across the street. He teases me constantly about stuff like that. I turn back to the group. The warblers all wear curious expressions.

"I do. It's so cleansing and it smells good." I admit shrugging.

Nick nods. "That's true." He smiles. "I'm Nick and that's Jeff." He tells me even though Blaine introduced them earlier.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt regains his composure and rejoins the conversation.

Jeff grins looking Kurt's dripping form up and down. "Ohhhh the pleasure is all ours." The comment gets him a blush from Kurt and a slap from each Nick and Blaine.

"Possessive much?" He asks.

Blaine blushes at this and Nick grabs Jeff's arm possessively saying "Mine." Jeff kisses his nose.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the love fest!" Thad intercedes.

The warblers all return to their conversation and I turn to my three guys. "So guess what we're doing tomorrow?" I ask, and then without giving them a chance to answer, I continue. "We're going to the Crawford Country Day Oriole's lock in, in their auditorium. They want to meet you guys and Kurt." The guys stand stunned. "Well I really need a shower. Au revoir!" I turn and head up to my room to do so.

AN2- So I got about halfway through this chapter and realized that I hadn't written Nick and Jeff in. I improvised a reason they hadn't been there and then added them into the story. Anyways who better to get Kurt and Blaine together then Neff, Wevid, and the rest of the warblers? So now there are seventeen warblers due to the six new or returning members. What could that possibly mean for Trace? The warblers resident asshole in case you've forgotten him. He isn't crucial to their competition eligibility anymore which means… Many different things. So now that I've left you to ponder that idea I bid you adieu! Hehe.

P.s. Review! It would make my day! Really I've got no life so do it. DOOO ITTT! *Clears throat* That is all.


	3. Discoveries and Mistakes

AN- Hey! It's chapter three! Wowwwww… that was obvious… and awkweird… I'm gonna change the subject now. Kay… Ummm. Review. They make me feel wonderful.

Warning- This is really lengthy. There are a lot of songs. See disclaimer.

Disclaimer- I *sigh* don't own glee. Or Terra's play list. Which contains the songs He Said, She Said by Ashley Tisdale. W.T.P. by Eminem. Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee from the Grease soundtrack. Till the World Ends by Britney Spears. Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Who Says by Selena Gomez. I Kissed a Boy by Cobra Starship. What The Hell by Avril Lavigne. and finally Long Live by Taylor Swift. Damn. My fingers are sore now.

"Heyyyyyy!" I shout into the auditorium to prompt the others of our arrival. I hear a few squeals and then rushed footsteps. I turn a corner and arms wrap around my waist. I stiffen and then realize it's just Kallie. "Oh my god! Kj! You scared me." I release a breath.

"Sorry." She pulls away with a slight guilty look on her face.

"It's fine." I smile at her. The girl is too sweet for someone who just met me. My old friends were never this nice to me. Much less when they first met me.

"C'mon! Let's go!" she yanks me by my wrist onto the stage area. Apparently we're coming from the backstage entrance. Another handful of girls are there, but I only really recognize Terra and Jaycen.

"Hi!" I run over waving. I turn back to face the guys. "These are Terra and Jaycen. This is Kallie!" I point out each of them to the guys. Kurt looks pretty comfortable with the girls, but my friends are acting awkward. "Loosen up guys." I shake Kent's shoulders to get him to unclench his muscles. "Kent, Eli, and Gabe here are the guys I was telling you about." I tell Terra and Jaycen. "And this right here is the one and only Kurt Hummel!" I add. Kallie smiles.

"I'm Kallie." She tells them. They nod. "Kallie _Anderson_." Kurt's eyes widen and she nods to answer the question he hadn't yet verbalized. "Blaine talks about you a lot." She tells him. "And when I say a lot I mean more than he talks about the rest of the warblers _combined_."

"I hope they're nice things." He replies simply.

"Oh the things he says are _beyond _nice." She tells him with an eye roll. "I swear I'm getting cavities just thinking about it."

"Hey! Let's crank it up!" Terra yells and turns up her iPod and sets it to shuffle. "C'mon let's dance!" She runs and grabs me and Jaycen. "You dance?" I nod. "Good. You'll lead. Sophie'll sing for us." I look at the guys and gesture for them to come over. "We need you to dance."

"Gabe. You lead the guys." I tell him. We separate and the song starts. I laugh before we start to dance.

_Boy walk__in' the spot, he's so fresh and  
>He got what he needs to impressin'<br>Just look at the way that he dressin'  
>Ain't no question chicks like oh.<em>

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic_

_She's blowing your mind with her asset_

_So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
>Instant classic boys like oh.<em>

I look at Gabriel and we both nod. We run off and I grab Kurt while he gets Kallie. I toss him into his spot on the boys' side and he picks up on the choreography quickly. I look at Kallie and she has everything down as well.

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
>Maybe I can see us touching like that.<br>Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
>We don't need no more that he said she said.<br>Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
>Maybe I can see us touching like that.<br>Baby I can see us kissing' like that._

_He said girl you winnin'  
>She said boy where you've been at<br>Stop talking let's get with it  
>Just like that they<br>He said you're amazing  
>She said then why you waiting<br>No more deliberating  
>What you doin' let's get to it<br>Just like that they__  
><em>

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
>He do everything to get with her<br>He say anything to convince her.  
>Money spent to diamonds send her<em>

_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it_  
><em>She lovin' the fact that she's gifted<em>  
><em>Everything he do she gets lifted<em>  
><em>Feels so wicked lovin' like oh.<em>

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
>Maybe I can see us touching like that.<br>Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
>We don't need no more that he said she said.<br>Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
>Maybe I can see us touching like that.<br>Baby I can see us kissing' like that._

_He said girl you winnin'  
>She said boy where you've been at<br>Stop talking let's get with it  
>Just like that they<br>He said you're amazing  
>She said then why you waiting<br>No more deliberating  
>What you doin' let's get to it<br>Just like that they_

_One night with you, boy just one night with you,  
>All the things we could do,<br>Every day I think of_

_One night with you_  
><em>no one else but us two<em>  
><em>All our dreams would come true<em>  
><em>If we'd just get together<em>

_Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
>Maybe I can see us touching like that.<br>Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
>We don't need no more that he said she said.<br>Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
>Maybe I can see us touching like that.<br>Baby I can see us kissing' like that._

_Uh, what you waitin' for?_

_He said girl you winnin'  
>She said boy where you've been at<br>Stop talking let's get with it  
>Just like that they<br>He said you're amazing  
>She said then why you waiting<br>No more deliberating  
>What you doin' let's get to it<br>Just like that they_

_You're gonna like it  
>You're gonna want it<br>You're gonna like it  
>We don't need no more that he said she said.<br>You're gonna like it  
>You're gonna want it<br>You're gonna like it  
>We don't need no more that he said she said<em>

I laugh about the whole performance. Then the song switches. Eli nods and takes a lead. (_Eli_)

_Yeah! Oh! Get Up! I said get up! Let's go!  
>Better watch out, now<br>Here we come _**(come)**  
><em>And we ain't stoppin' until<br>We see the mornin' sun_ **(sun)**  
><em>So give us room to do our thing<br>Cuz we ain't come to hurt no one_ **(one)**  
><em>So everybody come on get up on the floor<br>Right now and grab someone_ **(one)**

Kurt echoes him and we all laugh not picturing it to be a Kurt-esqe song. Two of the Orioles come up and give them leather jackets. Where did those even come from? (**Kurt**)

_Now first of all I'm the boss  
>I just wanna get that across<br>Man even my Dentist hates when I floss  
>Pull up to the club in a Pinto likes it's a Porsche<br>Garbage bag on one of the windows  
>Spray-painted doors with the flames on 'em<br>Michigan plates and my name's on 'em  
>Baby, Shady's here come on get him<br>If you dames want 'em  
>But he ain't stupid so quit tryin' to run them games on him<br>He's immune to Cupid, why you tryin' to put your claims on him?  
>Cuz you won't do to me what you did to the last man<br>Now climb in back try not to kick over the gas can  
>There's a half a gallon in it, that could be our last chance<br>We have of just gettin' home, now could I get that lap dance?  
>She's got a tattoo of me right up off her ass, man<br>In the streets of Warren, Michigan we call 'em tramp stamps  
>That means she belongs to me, time to put the damn clamps<br>Down and show this hussy who's the man  
>Now, get up, dance!<br>_  
><em><strong>Now you can do this on your own<br>But everyone knows that no one likes to be alone  
>So get on the floor and grab somebody!<br>Ain't nothin' but a White Trash Party!  
>So let's have us a little bash<br>And if anyone asks  
>If there ain't no one but us trash<br>You dunno, you better ask somebody  
>Cuz we're havin' a White Trash Party!<strong>_

**Pull a fifth of Bacardi from outta my underwear  
>And walk around the party without a care<br>Like a body without a head  
>Lookin' like a zombie from Night of the Livin' Dead<br>And tomorrow I'll prolly still be too high to get outta bed  
>Til I feel like I been hit wit the sharp part'a the hammer<br>Mixin' Hennessey and Fanta with Pepto and Mylanta  
>I shoot to kill like I'm hollerin' "Die Santa!"<br>Miss the tree and hit Rudolph and two innocent bystanders  
>So quit tryin' ta play the wall like you pawlin'<br>Get on the floor when the beat drops and stop stallin'  
>They call me the Stephon Marbury of rap, darlin'<br>Cuz as soon as they throw on some R-Kelly I start ballin'  
>Makin' it rain for them ladies in the mini's<br>But I'm not throwin' ones, fives, tens, or even twenties  
>I'm throwin' quarters, nickels, dimes, pennies up at skinnies<br>Man I do this for them bunnies up at Denny's  
>From the north, east and west, but when<br>It comes to them trailers in them South Parks  
>Muffle it, cuz homie that hood's tighter then Kenny's<br>So ladies if your belly button's not an innie then I'm outie  
>Now hop in my minivan, let's get rowdy<br>C'mon  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Now you can do this on your own<br>But everyone knows that no one likes to be alone  
>So get on the floor and grab somebody!<br>Ain't nothin' but a White Trash Party!  
>So let's have us a little bash<br>And if anyone asks  
>If there ain't no one but us trash<br>You dunno, you better akse somebody  
>Cuz we're havin' a White Trash Party!<strong>_

**Now whether you're black, white or purple  
>If you're misunderstood<br>But you don't give a fuck  
>You weren't doin' shit that you should<br>Long as you know you're up to evil  
>And you're no damn good<br>Get on the floor, man, and rep your 'hood  
>Now honey, don't let them pricks trip<br>We should make a quick dip  
>And go do some donuts in the hospital parkin' lot<br>Cuz girl I got a sick wip  
>Kick the back window outta my grill and<br>Put two milk crates in the trunk  
>Rip out the stick shift and<br>Make a five seater  
>I'll be damned if I feed a chick<br>It ain't like me to split a piece 'a dry pita  
>I'll be the S-L to the I-M to the S-H-A-D-Y<br>And I don't need a tank top to be a wife beater  
>I'll rip a tree out the ground<br>And flip it upside down  
>'Fore I turn over a new leaf, clown<br>I'll tell ya now  
>I'm so raw I still need to un-thaw<br>You feel me, y'all?  
>I shut the club down like Drake in the mall<br>But baby, a body like that's against the law  
>You the baddest little chain with the blades I ever saw<br>Goats, small containers, empty straw wrappers and all  
>You got more junk in your trunk than I do in my car<br>Now get up!  
><strong>  
><em>Now you can do this on your own<br>But everyone knows that no one likes to be alone  
>So get on the floor and grab somebody!<br>Ain't nothin' but a White Trash Party!  
>So let's have us a little bash<br>And if anyone asks  
>If there ain't no one but us trash<br>You dunno, you better ask somebody  
><em>_**Cuz we're havin' a White Trash Party!**_

"Dude. Bitchin'" Kallie nods.

"Umm. Is that an Anderson thing?" I ask. Kallie shrugs and we applaud the guys. "Wow… That was unexpected. Well from Kurt it was. Eli I really expect nothing of you now."

Eli grins. "That's how I like it." The next song flips on and Kurt laughs and mocks the performance.

_Look at me I'm Sandra Dee__!  
>Lousy with virginity<br>Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed,  
>I can't!<br>I'm Sandra Dee!_

By this point we're all in fits of giggles from the performance. It doesn't help that he is still wearing the leather jacket from last performance.

_Watch it! Hey! I'm Doris Day  
>I was not brought up that way<em>

He shakes his finger at us causing many of the girls to crack from small smiles to fits of laughter.

_Won't come across even  
>Rockers and moss<br>It's hard to Doris Day  
>I don't drink. No!<em>

He puts his hand to his chest in mock offense

_Or swear. Fuck no!_

We're all laughing hysterically at his edit of the classic.

_I don't rat my hair. No!  
>I get ill from one cigarette<em>

Kurt pretends to gag causing uproarious laughter.

_Keep your filthy paws  
>Off my silky drawers<em>

He tugs on his jacket and faux glares at Kent. Kent laughs harder as well as the other girls.

_Would you pull that crap with a net?  
>As for you Troy Donahue<br>I know what you wanna do_

He winks at us and the girls explode into laughter again.

_Y__ou've got your crust and no object of lust  
>I'm just plain Sandra Dee<br>Elvis, Elvis let me be!  
>Keep that pelvis far from me<em>

He holds his hand out as if pushing someone away from himself.

_Just keep your cool  
>N<em>_ow you're starting to drool…_

_I'm cool__! I'm Sandra Dee!_

He shrugs and then falls into the ground in laughter. "That was terrible." He chokes out between laughs.

"Genius!" Gabe corrects.

The next song flips on. "Oh Kal you love this song! Sing it!" Terra tells her. Kallie smirks nervously, but stands and heads to center stage.

_This kitten got your t__ongue tied in knots I see  
>Spit it out cuz I'm dying for company<br>I notice that you got it  
>You notice that I want it<br>You know that I can take it to the next level baby!  
>If you want this good bitch<br>Sicker than the remix  
>Baby let me blow your mind tonight<em>

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_  
><em>Never felt like, felt like this before<em>  
><em>Come on get me, get me on the floor<em>  
><em>DJ what you, what you waiting for?<em>

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_[8x]_

_Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard_  
><em>Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark<em>

_You notice what I'm wearing,_  
><em>I noticing you staring<em>  
><em>You know that I can take it,<em>  
><em>to the next level, baby<em>  
><em>Harder than the A-list,<em>  
><em>next one on my hit list<em>  
><em>Baby, let me blow your mind<em>  
><em>tonight<em>

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_  
><em>Never felt like, felt like this before<em>  
><em>Come on get me, get me on the floor<em>  
><em>DJ what you, what you waiting for?<em>

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_[8x]_

_See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_  
><em>Keep on dancing till the world ends<em>  
><em>If you feel it let it happen<em>  
><em>Keep on dancing till the world ends<em>  
><em>Keep on dancing till the world ends<em>  
><em>Keep on dancing till the world ends<em>

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_[8x]_

_See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_  
><em>Keep on dancing till the world ends<em>  
><em>If you feel it let it happen<em>  
><em>Keep on dancing till the world ends<em>

"Damn girl! Since when do you sing?" Jaycen asks.

"Uh. Since I could breath. I just never really did in public, but nosy over there caught me singing in my room once and she hasn't let it go." Kallie babbles.

"Nice" I nod.

The next song comes on and I go "Yes!" and throw my hands up in the air. "I call second verse!" Kurt laughs and since no one else does he starts the song. (**Kurt**, _Murphy_)

**This one is for the boys with the boomer system  
>Top down, AC with the cooler system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<br>And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill<br>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
>He always in the air, b<strong>**ut he never fly coach  
>He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship<br>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for<br>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe  
>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy<br>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie<br>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is<br>I am Kurt Hummel, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<br>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
><strong>_  
><em>This one is for the boys in the polos<br>Entrepeneur niggas in the moguls  
>He could ball with the crew, he could solo<br>But I think I like him better when he dolo  
>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on<br>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on  
>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look<br>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh  
>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys<br>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side  
>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is<br>I am Murphy Laurel, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up  
><em>  
><em><strong>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<br>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**_

_**See I need you in my life for me to stay**_  
><em><strong>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, no, no, no, no don't go away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<strong>_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<strong>_

"No surprising me anymore." Kent states. The next song starts and Kurt and I squeal. We start to sing again.

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
>You made me insecure<br>Told me I wasn't good enough  
>But who are you to judge<br>When you're a diamond in the rough  
>I'm sure you got some things<br>You'd like to change about yourself  
>But when it comes to me<br>I wouldn't want to be anybody else**

_Na na na  
>Na na na<em>**  
><strong>  
><strong>I'm no beauty queen<br>I'm just beautiful me**

_Na na na_  
><em>Na na na<em>  
><strong><br>You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Who says<br>Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful  
>Who says<br>**_  
><em> It's such a funny thing<br>How nothing's funny when it's you  
>You tell 'em what you mean<br>But they keep whiting out the truth  
>It's like a work of art<br>That never gets to see the light  
>Keep you beneath the stars<br>Won't let you touch the sky  
><em>  
><strong>Na na na<br>Na na na**

_I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<br>_  
><strong>Na na na<br>Na na na  
><strong>_  
>You've got every right<br>To a beautiful life  
>C'mon<br>_  
><em><strong>Who says<br>Who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me<br>That's the price of beauty  
>Who says you're not pretty<br>Who says you're not beautiful**_

**_Who says_**  
><strong><em>Who says you're not start potential<em>**  
><strong><em>Who says you're not presidential<em>**  
><strong><em>Who says you can't be in movies<em>**  
><strong><em>Listen to me, listen to me<em>**  
><strong><em>Who says you don't pass the test<em>**  
><strong><em>Who says you can't be the best<em>**  
><strong><em>Who said, who said<em>**  
><strong><em>Won't you tell me who said that<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, oh<em>**

_**Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<strong>_

The girls applaud the sweet and simple performance. We hug quickly and the next song begins.

Eli says "Okay you are totally doing this with me." He tells Kurt.

"It's cool with me." He shrugs. (**Kurt**, _Eli_)

_**Yo check it out, I've got a plan  
>Here's my intention<br>The frat boys in the club are lame  
>Let's start an altercation<br>It's just what I'm used  
>Just want to fuck shit up<br>I got my whole damn crew  
>Come on, what you gonna do<strong>_

_**I kissed a boy and they liked it  
>Got all the honeys in the club excited<br>I kissed a boy just to start shit  
>And homeboy was not about it<br>I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
>I'm gonna start shit tonight<br>I kissed a boy just to start shit  
>Bitches loved it<strong>_

_Nah, you don't even know my name  
>It doesn't matter<br>Don't even front, you got no game  
>You're just a sucker<br>So what now, I clowned you  
>And I'm stealing your girl too<br>She wants a secure dude  
>And that's just not you<em>**  
><strong>  
><em><strong>I kissed a boy and they liked it<br>Got all the honeys in the club excited  
>I kissed a boy just to start shit<br>And homeboy was not about it  
>I know it's wrong, but I don't mind<br>I'm gonna start shit tonight  
>I kissed a boy just to start shit<br>Bitches loved it  
><strong>_  
><strong>Me and my bros thats how we roll<br>You'll never know how far we'll go  
>I'll grab some chump that I don't know<br>And plant one right on him  
>You're only here for our<br>Amusement  
><strong>  
><em><strong>I kissed a boy and they liked it<br>Got all the honeys in the club excited  
>I kissed a boy just to start shit<br>And homeboy was not about it  
>I know it's wrong, but I don't mind<br>I'm gonna start shit tonight  
>I kissed a boy just to start shit<br>Bitches loved it**_

Eli laughs and leans in to kiss Kurt's cheek. He turns and begins to speak "What are yo-" Their lips meet and they shoot apart. Kurt's eyes widen. "I'm so sorry." He squeaks.

Eli laughs and shrugs. "Dude. Shit happens."

Kurt looks mortified. He mumbles something that I can't make out and the next song comes on. He looks at me and says clearly "You should do this one." I nod. What's the worst that could happen?

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All 'cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<br>You're on your knees  
>Begging "please stay with me"<br>But honestly I just need to be a little crazy!_

_All my life I've been good, but now_  
><em>Oh I'm thinking what the hell<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about<em>  
><em>If you love me<em>  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can't save me baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good, but now<em>  
><em>Woah what the hell!<em>  
><em>What? What? What? What the hell!<em>

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_  
><em>You'll never call or listen to me anyway<em>  
><em>I'd rather and sit around and wait all day<em>  
><em>Don't get me wrong I just need some time to play<em>  
><em>You're on your knees<em>  
><em>Begging "please stay with me"<em>  
><em>But honestly I just may to be a little crazy! (crazy)<em>

_All my life I've been good, but now_  
><em>Oh I'm thinking what the hell<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about<em>  
><em>If you love me<em>  
><em>If you hate me<em>  
><em>You can't save me baby, baby<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good, but now<em>  
><em>Oh what the hell!<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…_  
><em>Woah, woah… (x2)<em>  
><em>You say that I'm messing with your head, boy<em>  
><em>I like missing in you man yeah<em>  
><em>I am messing with your head<em>  
><em>When I'm messing with you in bed<em>

_All my life I've been good, but now_  
><em>Oh I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell)<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about (don't care about)<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good, but now<em>  
><em>Oh I'm thinking what the hell<em>  
><em>All I want is to mess around<em>  
><em>And I don't really care about (if you love me)<em>  
><em>If you love me - no<em>  
><em>If you hate me - no<em>  
><em>You can't save me baby, baby (if you love me)<em>  
><em>All my life I've been good, but now<em>  
><em>Oh what the hell!<em>

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…_

I laugh. The song kind of fits to a point. I am pretty sure I've gone a little crazy to go through with all of this. When the next song starts I continue to sing right through it. Almost everyone there joins me eventually throughout the song.

_I say remember this moment  
>In the back of my mind<br>The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>The crowds in stands went wild<br>We were the kings and the queens  
>And they read off our names<br>The night you danced like you knew our lives  
>Would never be the same<br>You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<br>It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>One day we will be remembered<em>

_I said remember this feeling_  
><em>I passed the pictures around<em>  
><em>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines<em>  
><em>Wishing for right now<em>  
><em>We are the kings and the queens<em>  
><em>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<em>  
><em>When they gave us our trophies<em>  
><em>And we held them up for our town<em>  
><em>And the cynics were outraged<em>  
><em>Screaming, "this is absurd"<em>  
><em>'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid<em>

_Long live all the mountains we moved_  
><em>I had the time of my life<em>  
><em>Fighting dragons with you<em>  
><em>I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>One day we will be remembered<em>

_Hold on to spinning around_  
><em>Confetti falls to the ground<em>  
><em>May these memories break our fall<br>_

_And you take a moment_  
><em>Promise me this:<em>  
><em>That you'll stand by me forever<em>  
><em>But if God forbid fate should step in<em>  
><em>And force us into a goodbye<em>  
><em>If you have children someday<em>  
><em>When they point to the pictures<em>  
><em>Please tell them my name<em>  
><em>Tell them how the crowds went wild<em>  
><em>Tell them how I hope they shine<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>I had the time of my life with you<em>

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>All the candlelight shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid<em>

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_  
><em>I had the time of my life<em>  
><em>Fighting dragons with you<em>

_And long, long live the look on your face_  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em>One day we will be remembered<em>

Kurt speaks up and appears to have composed himself "We need to shut the music off now. I don't think that I can stand another performance tonight and this is a good one to leave off on." Terra runs over to her iPod and shuts it off.

"I agree." She nods. "We all better chill out for a while."

AN2- Okay the next chapter is a little different than you guys will be used to, but I promise it's wonderful. Also there are not nearly as many lyrics. Sorry about that… It pained me to have them all, but we kept coming up with song after song for them to sing… I'm just glad we finally stopped! Kurt can be a little bossy when he gets irritated…


	4. Epic Bromance Off

AN- The first part of this author's note will be dedicated to the fact that I got some reviews! I am happy! Oh so happy! So thanks to ginnamay, my bff and partner in crime, and an anonymous reviewer called Gleelovinbrit!

Gleelovinbrit since I can't reply to your review… THANKS! And I'm trying to update as fast as I get inspired! Your review helped with that. The happy dance that ensued was quite the riot if you ask my family…

Do a chick a favor… REVIEW!

Disclaimer- If you think about it the constant reminder that I don't own glee is depressing…

As an afterthought there are multiple pov's in this here chapter! Hehe. Now! On with the story!

Emmett's POV!

"Hey!... Guys!" I shout over the room of obnoxious warblers. The sound slowly dies down and they give me their attention. "As you know the 5 newest warblers just left. Sorry Neff you guys don't count… However only one of us knows where they went and that someone is me." They look at me expectantly. "They're going to the Oriole's lock in. I think that we should watch from the control room to learn a little more about them. I mean Kurt's been here since the end of last year and we barely know him. This could be a great chance to broaden our knowledge of our fellow warblers! Besides this could be fun… Any objections?"

Most of the guys nod, but Blaine objects "I don't think we should spy on them! We didn't like it when Kurt spied on us!"

Nick murmurs confused "Kurt spied on us…"

While Wes yells "REVENGE!"

Blaine sounds offended "GUYS!"

"To the dungeon!" Wes yells. David pokes his shoulder. "What!"

He says "Wes we don't have a dungeon!"

He groans. "Fine then!" Then resumes yelling. "To the car trunk!"

"Wait… WHAT?" Blaine stutters. Trace and Shane come up behind him and scoop him up. They carry him out and throw him into the backseat of my car. "What? Rope! Really guys?" They tie him up and wrap a handkerchief around his mouth.

"Where did you guys get that stuff?" I ask.

"Robby." Trace shrugs.

"You people are terrifying!" Oliver tells them.

Shane shrugs. "I'm not gonna argue…"

"Well I suppose we should go now. We don't want to kill poor Blaine from stress." I tell them.

The guys all head to fill up the few cars available to the warblers. "Buckle up Blaine!" Theo smirks. Blaine groans and Theo continues "Chill I was kidding…" and buckles him in. I'm friends with idiots. The drive to Crawford is loud, but I prefer to stay out of it and just drive.

When we arrive we enter the building and sneak into the auditorium's control room. Once we enter the large room and settle down we lock the door. Oliver flips a switch and the large room lights up and the large windows that line the front of the room immediately capture everyone's attention. We can see the girls all sitting there. I guess they're waiting for our friends. When Blaine is released he looks furious. "This is _so_ wrong! We shouldn't be here! Much less spying on our _friends_!"

"Shut it hobbit!" Robby states.

"You're shorter than me!" Blaine states indignant.

Jeff says "The man says shut it!" I raise my eyebrows at the insanity.

I look at Shane and he's playing with the sound board. He bites his lip and presses a button mumbling something like "This should do it." Then the room is filled with the sounds of foreign voices. Girl voices.

I grin at him. "Genius."

He shrugs and smirks. "It's kinda my thing." Then a familiar voice fills the speakers.

"Hi. These are Terra and Jaycen. This is Kallie! Loosen up guys. Kent, Eli, and Gabe here are the guys I was telling you about. And this right here is the one and only Kurt Hummel!" We hear Murphy babble in explanation. All of us guys head to the windows to watch our five newest warblers visit with the orioles.

The next voice states something surprising for us. "I'm Kallie. Kallie _Anderson_." We watch Kurt's face change in shock like myself and most of the other warblers.

"That's your sister Blaine?" Shane exclaims "She's… Hot!"

"First of all hands off! And second why is that such a surprise?" He exclaims.

"But she's tall and you're a _midget_." Trace pitches in.

"So if I was tall I'd be hot?" Blaine retorts.

Trace responds after a short contemplation. "No you'd still be ugly."

An Ashley Tisdale song bursts them out of their banter. "Shit guys. Thee you were right she can dance!" I say. The guys rush over to watch the performance first hand. They reach the glass right before Murphy and Gabriel drag Kurt and Kallie into the routine.

Robby announces astonished "Dude. We got played."

Blaine stands flabbergasted. "I thought he couldn't be sexy…" I trail off. Theo is standing silently with his head turned like a confused cocker spaniel. I can't believe this. At all. Kurt is one of the most awkward people when it comes to being sexy. This is weird. The song ends and the next song is taken over by Eli. He starts rapping and we all nod. He's really good. Then Kurt joins him and we're confused again. The orioles have given them leather jackets and they are just… good. It's odd. Kurt shouldn't be rapping. It's _wrong_. I look at the other warblers. They look speechless. I look at Blaine. Then I look away. I don't want to see Blaine. Who knows what's going through his mind.

"Am I hallucinating?" David asks.

"Baby penguin my ass…" Blaine murmurs. We ignore him since no one really understands what that means.

Wes states. "I think Kurt broke Blaine." He pokes his arm. There is no response. "Blainey boo. Wakey up-y"

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Blaine says coming out of his Kurt induced coma.

"The nick name or the fact that lover boy out there is sexy?" Jeff asks. "Because apparently that's surprising."

"You didn't witness the sexy debacle, but last year we tried to be sexy and Kurt was not sexy at all. He was very awkward. There was never any real success on that and he remained that way. However that was apparently an act." I vaguely explain to Jeff and Nick. They sit with baffled expressions.

Jeff speaks first. "I like this kid!"

Nick nods. "He rocks!"

I nod as well. "He's pretty cool."

I haven't really been paying attention to the girls while I talked to Neff, but when I hear Eli say "That's how I like it." It catches my attention.

"What is he talking about?" I ask my mind going to places it shouldn't.

"Murphy said she didn't expect anything of him." Blaine informs me. "You have such a wrong mind…"

I nod with a smirk and say "I said nothing. I have no idea what you're talking about. I just asked a simple question and what do I get? Ridicule. I get ridicule." He ignores me and we look down to see Kurt make a mockery of Look at Me I'm Sandra Dee. The funniness is only doubled by the fact that he's wearing a leather jacket.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

Blaine's POV! (Oh. This is going to be great… Face it you all know what's going to happen. Oh wait. You don't. I guess it sucks to be you doesn't it? :P Read on so you can.)

I'm so confused. He was… but now… did he… Huh? He is very sexy right now. How did he even claim not to be? This is not good. My feelings for him are just… Guh. Wait one second. Did Kurt Hummel just swear? Oh my gosh. I mean I've heard him swear before, but never so open about it. He's usually very proper and gets all quiet when he swears once every blue moon. That was not like him. At all. I am so _confused_. I watch him wink at the girls and see them burst into laughter. I realize that I'm laughing too, but who wouldn't be? This is hilarious. I like shameless Kurt. He's funny… and sexy. Which isn't helping me continue to be his mentor without doing something bad. It is _not_ helping at _all_…

A familiar voice busts me out of my trance. My sister's voice. My sister's voice singing a _Britney Spears_ song. She never sings anywhere, but in her room or the shower. I know because even though she doesn't know. I can hear her. She doesn't sing anywhere else though. Apparently now she does though. I watch her and she is really good. I'm really proud of her. However the fact that my sister is singing Britney Spears and all my friends are watching. It's not really comforting to see them looking at her. "Jaws off the floors boys." I snap. A few stick their tongues out at me, but mostly there isn't any response. "I don't like you guys."

"Hey we didn't do anything!" Neff says in unison.

"You guys are cool." I reassure them. They nod and smile. I turn back to my sister who is finishing the song. Once she finishes her friends praise her and when the next song starts Murphy calls the second verse. With a sigh Kurt starts the song. I'm not sure if the boy could surprise me anymore. I mean Nicki Minaj. Really?

Wes speaks "I wonder who he's thinking about?" loud and sarcastic enough to burst me out of my reverie.

Everyone looks my way. "What?" I ask.

"I wonder whose tie he loves?" David asks in the same tone. He smacks my tie and it swings across my chest.

"Hey!" I fix it. "What are you talking about?" I ask.

They roll their eyes. "HE LIKES YOU!" they yell at me then add "AND YOUR TIE! Which is really weird by the way." They high five.

I raise my eyebrows at their weirdness, but don't question it. You don't question Wevid. It doesn't help you at all. I learned the hard way. By questioning them and then facing their wrath and the ranting. Uh! The ranting! I look back to Kurt and Murphy as they laugh and smile singing Who Says by Selena Gomez. I smile watching them. They are great friends and duet partners. You can just tell that they're going to be close by the way they act around each other. They're two really great people. When they finish they hug. Eli tells him that he has to do the next song with him and Kurt agrees. The song starts and I am going back on what I thought earlier. I am surprised. I mean really. I Kissed a Boy. It's funny as hell, but really? All the guys start to laugh at the two boys that are fooling around on stage. When the performance ends and Eli and Kurt kiss on accident everyone gasps. Then Eli tells Kurt "Dude. Shit happens."

I really want to punch him. For two reasons. The first being he kissed Kurt and the second is that the first thing he does is blow it off like nothing happened. I can feel myself getting angrier and angrier as Murphy sings Avril Lavigne's What the Hell. "Is Blainers going to explode?" Theo asks.

"Possibly." Robby replies bluntly.

I can feel their eyes on me and I snap. "WHAT?"

Trace whistles in the damn-he's-pissed way. Shane begins trying to calm me down. "Look everything is okay." He points to a normal Kurt laughing happily during Murphy's rendition of Long Live. "Nothing is wrong with Kurt. He's having fun with them." Then he talks to everyone else "We should go home." There is a silent agreement and everyone leaves. We all head to the cars we arrived in and we head back home. When we get back it's around 10 and I go to my door. I go in and get pajamas. I head to the bathroom to change. When I come out Trace is lying in bed and I don't feel like fighting with him when he gets up so I leave to sleep elsewhere.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

Theodore's POV! [(Aren't you disappointed? No more Blainers POV for you! :) Haha) Also I would like to point out that everything that happened in Glee happened a year prior in my story. EXCEPT Blaine doesn't know that Kurt's bullying was that bad and he does NOT know about the Kurtofsky kiss. Also they obviously didn't get together in original song and Kurt didn't transfer back to McKinley during Born This Way because Karofsky didn't apologize. However he did hang out with ND during the future performances and was considered an _honorary member_. {Wow it's italicized… I guess that's important!} Which is how he got to go to New York, but he didn't get to perform. He watched with Mr. Schue. Sorry for the long author's interruption. It was necessary to clarify what did and didn't happen! Also Blaine knows nothing about Kurt's family {Including ND} except his mom's dead. In other words he doesn't know Finn is his brother. Now I'm done.]

There's a knock on my door. "Come in Blaine!" I yell knowing it's him. Frankly I'd ask for my own room if I were him. I mean getting stuck with Trace means that no one will switch room mates with you. The only person that would room with him was Johnny and when he moved Trace turned into a jerk. He was actually nice before. He was still Trace and no one wanted to room with him, but he was nice. The boy was still a jerk just in moderation and him and Johnny got on well so whoever was assigned to be Trace's roomie switched with Johnny and everyone figured out the rest. It was complex, but simple. I can't wait for Blaine to finally just ask for a single. Then I can actually sleep in my own bed. Blaine walks in.

"It's okay for me to be mad right?" He asks beginning to prattle. "I mean he's my best friend it should be fine to be upset over that right? I don't see what's wrong with being mad about someone having their first kiss like that. He didn't deserve that." I cut him off there.

"Wait. We all just watched Kurt's first kiss? And he doesn't know!" I exclaim. "This is beyond bad…"

Blaine frowns. "You're telling me."

Shane adds. "Well we can't let him know. That would be absolutely terrible and Kurt is scary when he's mad…" He gets sheepish towards the end. I nod.

"If he found out then we would be screwed." I agree.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Blaine exclaims and then he whines "But is it okay to be mad? I gotta know if I'm sane."

"You love him." I tell him. I'm not gonna sugar coat his feelings for him. He needs to hear it. He's loved Kurt since they met. They are sickening and adorable and need to get together!

"Huh? What? No!" He opposes.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Don't play dumb with me Anderson. I'm not stupid and neither is he!" I gesture to Shane. "We all know! We aren't dumb. Besides it's not watching you love him that sucks." He looks at me curiously. "It's watching you both love each other while the other remains oblivious. That's what sucks!"

Shane nods vehemently. "Preach!" He says. I laugh.

"You are such an idiot." I tell him.

"Kurt doesn't like me!" Blaine speaks up after my rant sank in.

I roll my eyes again. "Ah there it is. The part that sucks." I tell him. He shakes his head. "It's fine that you're jealous. I mean you love him. Don't deny it or I will slap you! Jealousy is natural so yeah. You're normal. Now go to bed. No arguments." He tries to speak. "Uh-uh!" I say over him "Eh!" He frowns and gets in my bed. I go and grab my blankets off the floor to sleep on the couch. Sleeping on the floor is not comfy. I regret that last night. I lay down and when my head hits the pillow I conk out.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

Kurt's POV! (You guys were waiting for this weren't you?)

I walk into the dorm with Murphy and the boys. "Shhh. It's only eight everyone else is asleep."

"Like we should be." Says a bitter Eli. Gabriel and Kent seem unaffected by the 'early' morning wake up. Murphy is obviously an early morning riser. She was up early yesterday too. Eli stumbles onto the couch and is out like a light. I laugh a little at the sight. We're both wearing the jackets the girls gave us and our pajamas. In his case that means a pair of flannel pajama pants and no shirt. In mine it means gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Murphy is wearing pajama shorts and a tank top and Kent and Gabe are wearing flannel pajama bottoms and t-shirts.

"Breakfast?" I ask. The boys nod and we all go into the kitchen. I examine the properly stocked kitchen. Thank you Murphy!

"French toast?" She asks.

"Perfect!" I exclaim. I get the eggs and everything ready while Murphy gets the bread out. While I mix the egg mixture she tries to figure out how much bread we're gonna need. She decides that everyone will get two pieces and counts out thirty four pieces and we get to work. Before we finish we tell the boys to make some bacon. Two pieces of French toast don't fill anyone up. We both finish at about the same time. "Wake up time?" I ask Murphy.

"Wake up time!" She repeats. "Only I have a plan." She runs up to her room and returns with a bullhorn and three water guns. She gives each of us one and then we march up to the next floor. She opens everyone's doors except ours and then stands at the end. "Get up you hooligans! We made French toast!" she yells. Almost everyone gets up except Robby and Wes. We go to Robby's room and she gestures for us to have at him. I mouth 'One, two three!' and we spray him down. "French toast. Down stairs in five." She informs him.

He groans and gets up. We go to Wes' room and repeat the situation. Then she goes to her room and when she leaves her room the bull horn is replaced with another water gun. Gabe catches my confused expression and explains "Eli!" I nod in recognition. We are about to head down the stairs guns at the ready and see the guys in the living room waiting for us. We start to head down and we hear the doorknob start to jiggle. The door flies open.

"Hey Princess! Where ya at?" Puck asks. I move my gun from my face and his eyes light up in recognition.

"Noah!" I run down the stairs and throw my arms around him. He meets me in the middle of the living room the rest of New Directions filing in after him. We pull away.

"Um… Ow." He rubs at his side where I accidentally hit him with the gun.

"Sorry!" I apologize quickly setting it on the table. I pull a face. "Not that I don't love this, but why are you here?" I ask.

"It's our ND-aversary!" Rachel informs me. "You are an honorary member so we figured that you would celebrate with us!"

"Kurtie!" A Blonde blur flies at me. Brit kisses me fast and I gasp and push her away.

"Boo." I scold. "You gotta stop doing that."

She rolls her eyes removing her arms from my neck. "But you're my dolphin." She pouts.

"Look I love you Brit, but you still gotta stop." I say avoiding her innocent eyes. She doesn't mean anything by it, but she can't keep doing that.

She finally gives in and hugs me saying "Okay, but you still gotta be my dolphin."

"You got it! I will always be your dolphin Boo." I laugh smiling huge.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Finn yells. Brit releases me and sighs. She goes back to Santana locking pinkies with her. He gives me a quick hug. "I miss you dude!"

"Finn Hudson! Do not call me dude!" I yell at him.

He puts his hands up. "Dude I'm sorry… I mean sorry bro."

"Better." I glare. Then smirk not able to keep up the pissed façade for long. I've missed them too much. "Noah hands off." I call out before Puck touches the painting on the wall. The boy is a walking hazard _with_ sticky fingers. He is doubly dangerous.

"Damn Kurtsie you're good and it's _Puck_!" He drops his hand.

"Well _Noah_ I know you! So don't even think about it! I will not hesitate to kick your ass!" I threaten.

"White boy!" Mercedes calls out. I run over to her enveloping her in a hug.

"Cedes!" I smile releasing her. "I missed you so much!"

"You better have." She smirks.

"Hey Porcelain! Are these the warbly birds? I think they went into shock!" Santana shouts.

"Warblers. And yes." I correct. "Hey guys. You all right?" I ask waving my hand in David's face.

"Huh?" He shakes his head. Santana makes a call me sign and I frown.

"You tease!" I yell at her then speak to David. "Don't bother she's a lesbian."

She frowns and glares at me for a minute before laughing. I laugh with her. "Let's go eat guys!" Murphy pulls the guys into the kitchen. I mouth a thanks and she nods. A minute later she comes out with a plate and hands it to me. "Here! Don't even deny the food. You made it you need to help eat it!"

I jokingly glare at her then sigh. "Fine!" I take the plate. "Thanks Murph."

"No problem." She smiles. She retrieves Kent and Gabe. "I believe we have unfinished business." They all have their water guns again.

I hold up one finger to my friends and grab my gun exchanging it for my plate. "One sec guys." We walk to Eli and I count "One… Two… THREE!" We spray him and our guns run out of water except Murphy's. She stops spraying.

"That sucks." She states frowning. "I'm just gonna get him up. It's not as cool when it's just me." She leans down to Eli and shakes him up. The other two boys go back to their breakfast. "Morning!" She trills.

"Morning." He yawns groggy and kisses her forehead. My eyes widen. He stretches leaving the room to get breakfast. When he returns he has two plates and hands one to Murphy. They carry them over to me and stand next to me.

"Please tell me they aren't warblers too." Eli says. "I was only out two hours I couldn't have missed this much."

"No!" I laugh. "These are my friends from my old school." I fill him in.

He nods. "Ahh. I'm Eli." He tells them.

"Puck." Noah introduces himself obviously interested in Eli and his badass attitude. "What up with the leather?" He points between us.

"Yeah. What up?" Sam adds.

We look to each other and bust up laughing with Murphy.

"Oh my god NO!" Murphy gasps out. "You don't even know what you just asked."

Eli grins and gestures for me to tell him. "Kay so we went to the lock in at Crawford and we ended up doing this Eminem song and the Orioles gave them to us." I give them a brief explanation.

"It was epic." Eli adds.

"Like Wevid!" Wes butts in. The rest of the warblers have left the dining area as well since they're done with breakfast.

"Wevid is not that epic." I correct explaining to ND. "Wevid is Wes and David. Their bromance." I roll my eyes.

"We are totally epic!" They both yell.

"Oh no! It's definitely not as epic as Fuck!" Puck yells. The room falls quiet.

"That's Finn and Puck you sickos!" I yell when I hear snickers.

"Or Sack!" Puck yells again.

"What the _fuck_ is Sack?" I turn back to him.

"Sam and Puck. Duh!" He tells me. I roll my eyes grinning.

"I can't believe I missed you idiots…" I sigh.

"You love us Princess!" Puck says.

I shake my head and ignore him. "How's Chang-Chang? Still going strong I guess." I ask pointing to their joined hands.

"We're great aren't we Mike?" Tina tells me.

"Yes. Asian kiss?" He asks her. She nods and I look away to avoid the impending make out session.

"Quinn I know I've told you a thousand times over, but I love your hair cut!" I grin at the girl. She smiles sweetly back.

"It doesn't get old." She jokes.

"What's up with you Artie?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing really. I need to get new wheels cause the batteries died in them." He tells me. (I'm referring to the small wheels near the front of the chair not the big ones.)

"That sucks man." I tell him. He nods. An arm slips over my shoulder.

"I don't like to be ignored Princess." Puck says. "How have the garblers been treating you?" he asks.

I roll my eyes. "The _warblers _treat me fine Noah."

"They better!" he smiles "Cause Porcelain you're still one of us and I will come out here and kick some garbler ass!"

"Warblers. And that won't be necessary Noah." I correct again.

"Yeah, yeah. We miss you Princess. You know that right?" He asks.

"Yes. I know that, but I can't just go back." I tell him. "He went too far and I can't be around him. I won't have my life threatened."

Finn frowns. "I'm sorry about that dude. I would've helped out if I knew." He really is trying to be my brother now.

"No one knew. It's not your fault. I wouldn't have told if I didn't have to leave to come here." I continue on pushing back the guilt. They don't know the whole story still. "Besides this idiot would've wanted in" I hip check Noah "And we can't afford him to go back to juvie now can we?" I smile.

Noah frowns and mumbles. "Stupid parole…"

"Yeah. We know you'd much rather be stuck in juvie than here on parole." I quip sarcastic. "Hey Berry!" I yell over to her. She heads over to us grabbing Finn's hand. "What's the plan today?"

"Well…" She trails off.

"This was the plan wasn't it?" I ask. Finn nods in sync with her. "You guys really didn't think this through? Let me go talk with the Warblers." I leave and pull Wevid and Thad into the kitchen. Blaine follows. I start to babble with nerves. "I am so sorry about them. It's our anniversary and they stalked me here. They got here and now they have no plan and I don't know what to do with them and Noah or Finn is probably breaking something as we speak and-"

"Shut up." Wes quiets me. "They're cool."

"Yeah. Really! That Puck guy is pretty cool." David tells me. Thad nods.

"Yeah. He is." I smile. To think that he was my bully two years ago is insane.

The council boys leave. "Yeah. So you and Puck?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah. We're really close now." I tell him. He nods with a sad looking smile. We walk back into the commons.

Nick asks. "Okay. We want the Kurt Hummel story. You are the most confusing person that we've ever met so while all your friends are here we want you to give us your life story." Of course he speaks in plural to include his other half Jeff.

I sigh. "Do I gotta?" I whine like a little kid. I really don't want to give them my life's story. No one knows that.

"Yes you gotta." Jeff mocks.

I pout. "That's gay." I say just to earn a yell from Shane so that the topic is switched.

"Blainnnnnneeeee! Kurt's being homophobic againnnnnnn!" Shane shouts.

Blaine gives me a stern look, but it's not as joking before. He seems to be upset about something. "Now Kurt. What have you been told?"

"Not to judge others on who they love…" I deadpan in a joking manner ending with an exhale.

The warblers all crack up. Well all of them besides Neff. The rest of the room's occupants sit confused. "Now you definitely gotta explain. Just for using a joke we don't understand." Neff speak in unison.

Ughh. I hate these people… Okay not really, but I have a feeling that this is not going to turn out well for me. I let out a big breath. "Everyone sit down. This is going to be long and I am not going through it twice." I advise them. Once everyone is situated in a space on one of the couches, chairs, and some on the floor. I breath deeply. "Four scores and seven years a-"

"Don't be a jack ass Kurt." Noah interrupts.

"What did you just call me?" I ask disbelieving.

"Bastard." He says under his breath.

"Ha!" I smile. "You called me by my name!"

"Just tell the story!" Robby yells.

"Fine." I roll my eyes. They are so ridiculous. "I guess I'll start with one of the biggest landmarks in my life. It was the day that my mom died."

AN2- That's it for now. Those who review will be rewarded! :) I know the cliffie is sucky, but if I didn't stop there then it would go on forever. I'm trying to keep them around 5,000 words so this is right around there. I don't want to make them super long. That's mostly because if it takes me forever to get inspired I'll take forever to write. Reviews are great inspiration by the way – Hint, hint – Not kidding though. Reviews make Kurt less homophobic!... or more homophobic… Whichever you prefer! Also if in said review you should write, you were to give me an idea or request I would love that and will probably write it in if it doesn't clash with my plot. There isn't much of a plot here. I start typing and it all goes to hell… But anyways. That's really that. :) Little miracles in my inbox make me smile… That sounded kind of creepy to me… Is it just me?


	5. She's Been Drugged

AN- I have two shout outs to make this chaptah!

Firstly Falling. Through. Wonderland is wonderful and she made a shout out for me in her story Didn't think I would see you again… Twice. Here is where I return the favor. Read her stuff! She is awesome! I can't even tell you… Plus she reviewed every single chapter! How awesome is she? Really awesome! Awesome enough to help me finish this while my writing instinct failed me! So if you're reading this… _**THANKS!**_ Well doesn't that make a statement?

Lastly is klainefanforever who left a beautiful review the night I posted. Or for me 4 in the morning and I was so happy I couldn't sleep for another hour. She loves Kurt's homophobia just as much as me so that may continue… :)

Now to start the actual note of this author's note. I obviously love reviews. They make me smile. So send me one and you'll get a shout out. Like those above. Hopefully that motivates you! I take pretty much any request as long as it doesn't clash with my barely existent plot so review and request stuff. Ideas make me write faster. I'm not mentioning Lauren at Dalton because they never really met before Kurt's transfer. So there is no reason for her to be at Dalton with them. Besides it doesn't seem like her scene. :) Also if you're here due to Falling. Through. Wonderland's request please tell me so in your review! I owe her a lot of thanks for what she's doing.

BTW (That's by the way, NOT born this way…) If you haven't noticed I tend to barge in when I change povs… pov's… ummm… I think it's the second one… I don't know. Sorry about that. So hopefully my input isn't too annoying. Although just telling you it tends to be important. Especially Chapter 4's Theodore's POV note! That one was very important! If you haven't read it please do so! I'm finished now.

Disclaimer- I own all characters that you don't recognize from Glee. Otherwise they aren't mine and they belong to Ryan Murphy and FOX. So sad because I don't own Wevid or Neff. That would be awesome.

Kurt's POV! (Still…)

"Now. None of you met my mom, but she was a kind woman. She looked forward to the simple things in life. Never wanted more for herself. She only wanted more for my father and I." I choke the words out. It's still hard to talk about her. "She was my best friend and is my inspiration. When I was eight she died. She had been diagnosed with leukemia earlier that year and it had killed her." I can feel a tear fall down my cheek. I close my eyes. Then a pair of thin, but strong arms are wrapped around me. I open my eyes to see Murphy holding me. She's crying as well. I assume she was thinking about her father. When she lets go she is attacked and pulled into a group hug by her three friends. "You okay?" I ask her.

She nods her tears drying quickly. "Yeah. I just miss him. Hearing about your mom reminds me of him. He had leukemia too."

"Oh honey." I pull her out of her friends' arms and back into mine. The others in the room watch quietly.

"My father died when I was ten." She explains to them slipping out of my arms and back into her spot near her friends. Their expressions are cleared of confusion and replaced with sorrow for their new friend. I return to my story.

"My mom was very important to me and even though she died when I was young I still remember her very well and miss her. Everyone says I look like her and I wish that she was around to see me come into my own, but that isn't so." I take a breath and am interrupted.

"Lizzie was so pretty." Brit says.

I pull my eyebrows together. "Brit how do you know that?"

"When I was little my mom took me to the store. She gave me a cookie and told me her name was Lizzie Hummel. That's your mom right?" She asks sweetly.

"Yeah. I-I'm named after her. Elizabeth." I respond shakily.

"She said I was pretty." She beams.

I smile softly thinking about it. I bet my mom would've never guessed I dated that little girl or became one of her best friends. "That's amazing Boo." I tell her and then return to my story. "A lot of the stuff that happened after that is really inconsequential so I'm going to skip to freshman year." The ND guys grimace and Rachel beams.

"Kurt. What would you say to showing them the performances? I have them." She tells me.

"Two things Berry. One you have all of them? And two you would show the competition?" I ask.

She replies simply. "The important ones and yes. They're old and they're only the ones you were in. Besides they've seen us perform before." She shrugs.

"She's been drugged. Finn did you drug her?" I ask seriously. Though the vitamin D incident was funny we don't need a repeat. Plus Rachel would be mad after she found out what happened.

"NO!" He yells.

"I'm trying to be nice! I'm not drugged!" She exclaims.

"Okay. I guess we can do that. You guys can help tell the stories too!" I talk to ND. They nod their heads. "Where are the videos?" I ask.

She pulls a DVD out of her bag. "I brought them to give to you as a present." She smiles. "All of us girls helped. I just got the videos, but they helped me customize it."

"I love you guys!" I tell them grinning. They all crowd around me in a group hug. "Where are we going to watch them?" I ask.

"My room is the biggest on campus. I have a bunch of chairs and a few couches. Plus some people can sit on my bed. That thing is huge!" Murphy volunteers. "That and my TV is pretty awesome." She smiles. I nod at her and she leads the way. Everyone follows and there is some babble from ND about the instruments. Finn sits down at the drum set.

"Are these yours?" He asks her disbelieving. When she nods blushing he grins. "Lucky! These are awesome." She hands him the drum sticks and he just smiles bigger. He plays a little bit before pausing and allowing her to speak.

"They're a grant from my old school. I got them because I was a 'Musical Prodigy' and did some concerts for the school to raise money for the arts and football program." She tells him.

"Oh. That reminds me." Shane smacks his forehead. "Football practice Monday after school." He tells her. She smiles and thanks him.

"You play football?" Finn asks her incredulous. She nods again. I can see her preparing for the insults. "That's _awesome_!" He exclaims. "Hey Puck!" Puck comes over. "She plays football."

"Varsity her freshman year." Kent adds. "She was our best player. So these guys and I" he points to Gabe and Eli "stalked her here. We'd miss her too bad if we didn't." He puts his arm around her. She smiles relieved that his response was positive.

"You're kidding right?" Puck asks. When Gabriel and Eli shake their heads he continues. "You just got way awesomer!" He tells her.

"Puck. Awesomer isn't a word." I tell him grimacing at his grammar.

"Yeah it is." He corrects me. "Just for her." He points to Murphy. She blushes and goes to sit on her bed with the ND girls. I join them and Rachel clicks play on the remote when everyone is settled and quiet. The screen brightens to the six ND girls Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina. (_Movie dialogue_)

_Hey Kurt! _They all smile and wave.

_We've been missing you lately so we decided to make this video!_ Rachel informs us. I smile. I've missed them too. _Here's some of the performances you did while in New Directions. First is Mr. Cellophane your audition._

_White boy! I can't believe we didn't like each other at first. Of course we're both such divas that it was inevitable. I love you. _Mercedes smiles.

The video fades out. "I love you too!" I whisper to Mercedes. She beams as my face fills up the screen. I watch my audition to the New Directions and smile. I _am_ such a diva. I can see some people laugh as I play with my hair on the last note.

The video fades back to the girls and Quinn is giggling. _Sorry Kurt! The way you play with your hair makes me laugh… _She apologizes.

Santana speaks next. _We skipped putting 'Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat' on here because you guys really sucked then._

"Wait!" Wes calls out. Rachel pauses the disc. "You guys? You aren't a New Direction?" he asks Santana.

"Oh I am. I just wasn't yet." Santana explains. "It took a lot of persuasion to get people to join. Glee is lame at our school."

The warblers look dumbstruck. "Well now is the perfect time to explain that the original ND members are myself, Tina, Mercy, Rachel, and Artie." I tell the Warblers. "Then Mr. Schue got Finn to join after that train wreck because it was that or detention for drug possession."

Finn butts in with. "I never had any drugs! I don't know where those came from!"

"Shh. Finn." I shush him earning laughter from the other occupants of the room and a pouty faced Finn. "Finn and Puck were two of my biggest bullies. They threw me in dumpsters and gave me slushie facials. Which are not enjoyable!" I tell them. "Finn was the nicest of them and let me take my nice clothes off before her tossed me in the dumpsters. That resulted in me getting a huge crush on him." I wrinkle my nose.

"Sorry." Finn speaks. "About you know… That." The words make no sense to anyone in the room, but me.

"It's fine. We've been over this." I tell him then to explain to everyone else. "Finn said some choice words to me to get me to lay off. They were… horrible and he hasn't let it go yet. I'm not going to repeat them, but they crushed me. I'm over it now though. Also Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat _was_ terrible! Artie didn't you get rolled into a wall?" Artie nods and almost everyone winces.

"Okay then." David says. "Let's continue." Rachel clicks play. Santana's voice fills the room again.

_Here's Don't Stop Believin'! Your actual first decent performance!_ The video shows the regionals version even though it's different then the one that should've been here. It shows some parts of me singing in the back ground. I smile. Without this one we would've never had a chance. The first one that is. This one almost made us think it was all over. The girls are back after the performance ends. Tina starts to speak. _Can you say freak? _She asks _Le Chic that's the next song that we did! Of course we never really completely finished it, but there's a little extra at the end that makes up for it…_ She fades out leaving everyone confused, but those girls. When the performance ends we see Mr. Schuester try to convince us that the song isn't the problem when I respond with. _No It's the song. It's really gay!_ I laugh when Shane yells "Blaineeeeee!" In a tattling voice. I laugh. (Just for you klainefanforever! Haha… It might be a little bit for me…)

"I wasn't out yet leave me alone!" I yell with a laugh. "Hey isn't that around the time I called you a Technicolor zebra?" I ask Mercedes. She nods and we both burst into laughter.

_Now here's the first performance with Mr. Schue actually wrapping presents. _Brit says with a smile.

Santana laughs a little and corrects her _He's just rapping. There are no presents._

Brit looks confused. _But then what is he going to wrap?_ That's where the video fades out to show Mr. Schuester performing Gold Digger.

When the girls reappear on the screen I laugh. We were ridiculous. _I think you know what's next Kurt…_ Rachel says her eyes glinting mischievous. When the performance fades in I gasp. Oh god. Push it. Finn looks over at me and grins. I sit there slightly red faced until he reaches over for a high five. "Did Kurt just slap his brother's butt?" Jeff asks. I ignore him and lean out to give Finn his high five. Once our hands make contact I fall out of the bed. And into Blaine's lap. Dammit.

"Hi there." I speak quick. "He wasn't my brother yet and oops." I laugh and get off of Blaine and back in my spot on the bed. I can see Finn and Wes fist bump. What is up with that?

_Kurtie! You know what's next? Single Ladies! _Brittney squeals fading out as fast as she faded in. "Rachel! Turn that off!" I yell reaching for the remote. "Please!" She shakes her head throwing it to Puck. I run to him. "Please my sanity relies on it!" He holds it above his head and I can't reach it, but just barely. I sit down at his feet and put my face in my hands. When I look up where the video should run out due to my father's interruption it flips to footage from the football game. "Really? You just had to include that didn't you?" I frown at the giggling girls.

"Face it Hummel. You made that uniform your bitch! You were hot." Santana shrugs. I give her a bitch glare. "Now c'mon don't even act like that. You are on the football _Hall of Fame_ at McKinley! You're legend! We had to. Now stop giving me the bitch glare. It doesn't work on me because I'm just as big a bitch as you and watch yourself send that ball through the uprights."

"You were the best damn kicker McKinley ever had!" Mercedes adds.

I look at the screen to see the video paused. Puck is smirking at me as he presses play. I see a past me send the ball indeed through the goal post. The rest of the team lifts me up onto their shoulders. Puck paused it at a screenshot of a beaming, and much younger, me. "That's my boy." He says to me. "My boy that was in the words of his best friend is" He beams at Cedes "The best damn kicker McKinley ever had. Princess we all love you and that was important to make you the person you are today. Also I'm sorry for all the gay jokes I made during the time you were on the team. I was out of line."

"S'Fine." I say. "Just play it."

"Not until you admit you're awesome." Sam says. "That was the first time I ever saw that and you are fucking _great_! Why aren't you on the team?... I mean weren't. Forgot you don't go to McKinley anymore."

"Wasn't my thing. I had fun I guess, but the bullying was sucky and they still kicked my ass everyday so I quit. That and I only joined to cover up the original video that my dad walked in on. Brit said I was on the team so Finn got me a tryout for kicker because theirs sucked anyway. When my dad accepted me for who I was I just decided it wasn't worth it and that it kind of punished the football guys for torturing me if I didn't help them win games." I give him the whole story.

"We were idiots." Finn adds.

I nod. "Huge ones. And to appease Sam. I'm awesome." I tack on. "Now play the damn video."

A lot of the warblers' eyes widen, but I ignore them turning back to the TV. The video is started back up and my face fades to the girls again. _Kurt you are amazing and even though there are tons of performances that could've been on here we've decided that from now on we'll do our favorites. _Tina tells us. _The next one will skip really far ahead. It's Brit's favorite. Roses Turn._

"Hold it!" I call out. The video stops. "How in hell do you guys know about that? Much less have footage!" I exclaim. I could've sworn no one had been there during that.

"I found it in your basement after we broke up. I went to get my bag and it was on it." She grins. "It said to: Tweedle dumb! That's me!" The only person that calls her tweedle dumb is Coach Sylvester. How could she have gotten film of Roses Turn though… "Can we watch it now pleaseeeee?" She whines.

"Of course Brit. Play it now." I say.

"WAIT!" a handful of warblers burst at the same time.

My eyes widen at the explosion of noise. "You broke up? Which means you two dated? I don't believe it." Trace says.

"During his butch stage." Santana answers. "Did you not see her attack him when we came in? How many of you saw it?" Almost all of the warblers' hands go up including Blaine, but not Trace.

"Yeah. She kissed him and he shoved her off." Thad informs those they didn't see it.

"They dated." Mercedes says. "I just waited for him to end it the whole time. No offense Brittany, but Kurt is capital G, gay."

Brittany simply nods. "Oh definitely. He's my dolphin."

"Her dolphin?" Blaine asks.

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" she asks him.

He shakes his head and then asks me. "Does that make me a dolphin?" I nod.

Then Puck says "Fish are friends not food." In a voice that oddly reminds me of cookie monster. I bust up laughing.

"Hey shark boy! Can it!" Quinn teases.

"Only if you'll be my lava girl!" He jokes right back. He makes a heart with his hands and mouths love you sending Quinn into a fit of giggles.

"Enough with the lame pop culture references!" I say between laughs. "Now play the video! Seriously please!" As I watch myself sing Roses Turn I can't help, but smile. It's one of my favorites too. "This is one of my favorites too sweetheart." I whisper to Brittany. She kisses my cheek.

"I know." She grins. "You look freed." For being ditzy Brit is still sweet. She can see things that others can't or look at something and see something completely different than another person.

"That's because I am." I murmured so quietly I was sure no one could hear. Then Blaine reaches up from his place on the floor next to the bed and takes my hand squeezing it. Apparently I wasn't as quiet as I thought… He lets it go soon after.

The video changes to Brit's voice and she begins to speak. _Kurtie I love that performance. You'll always be my dolphin boo! Now Mercy's favorite video is 4 Minutes so that's next! Which means we'll be heading back to your cheering days!_ My grin is as big as hers.

"Yeah baby!" I exclaim. "Merce I love the way you think!"

"I know. Right? You were like the best on the whole squad!" Quinn adds in winking.

"Do I have to pause this again?" Puck asks his tone threatening.

We all shake our heads and watch as Mercedes and I perform the Madonna song. "Man we kicked ass that year!" I say as it ends.

"In all respect I preferred our nationals number, but you rocked this one too Kurt!" Quinn confesses. I hear the video stop.

I shrug. "Nationals was pretty awesome…" I say nonchalant.

Santana laughs sarcastic "Hah. Pretty awesome… Boy you won us nationals! That is pretty awesome alone, but the fact that you did it by singing a fourteen and a half minute Celine Dion medley in French makes it _pretty damn_ _fucking awesome_!"

"While doing stunts!" Mercedes adds.

"Well when you put it that way I sound fucking great!" I grin.

"That's cause you are dude!" Finn says.

"I'm gonna let it go this time Hudson, but next time you call me dude I'll be forced to come after you." I threaten him with a laugh at the face he makes. "Play it Noah!" Puck grimaces and clicks play.

Mercedes begins to speak. _We were really awesome weren't we? _I grin. _Well now it's time for Miss Berry's favorite! Defying Gravity!_ I smile. That was an important experience for me. When I throw the note everyone winces. Including me. Ughh. Just hearing it makes me feel terrible. Puck pauses the disc because Theo begins to speak.

"Hey Kurt! Why'd you throw the note?" Thee asks.

"Yeah why?" Blaine adds.

I answer honestly. "Because someone called my father and told him I was a…" I can't stand to even say the word.

"We get it." Blaine says to cover for me.

I continue sending him a thankful expression. "Getting a solo for a song sang by a girl would only make it worse. So I threw the note to lose the competition."

Rachel looks shocked. "No way!" she says her tone matching her face. "You really threw it! I mean I suspected as much, but I had no proof."

"You suspected it?" I ask.

"Well yeah." She says with 'Duh!' coating her tone. "You wouldn't have challenged me if you couldn't do it!"

I nod. "You're right."

"Sing it with me." She requests. I close my eyes and smile nodding. (_Rachel,_ **Kurt**)

Murphy jumps off the bed and begins to play the piano part. Others in the room begin to claim the other instrumental parts.

_Something has changed within me_  
><em>Something is not the same<em>  
><em>I'm through with playing by the rules<em>  
><em>of someone else's game<em>

**Too late for second guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes and leap<br>**  
><em><strong>It's time to try<br>defying gravity  
>I think I'll try<br>defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye<br>I'm defying gravity  
>and you won't bring me down...<br>**_  
><em>I'm through accepting limits<em>  
><em>'cause someone says they're so<em>  
><strong>Some things I cannot change<br>But 'til I try I'll never know  
><strong>  
><em>Too long I've been afraid of<em>  
><strong>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>**_**Well if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost<strong>_

_**I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down...**_

_**I'd sooner buy**_  
><em><strong>Defying gravity<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiss me goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm Defying gravity<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I'll try<strong>_  
><em><strong>Defying gravity<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you won't bring me down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Bring me down<strong>_

_**Oh Oh Oh**_

Rachel and I hug. "I knew it!" she squeals.

"Don't get too excited." I tell her. "We should get back to the lovely movie you guys made me."

"True. True." Shane speaks up. He apparently took over control of the remote when Noah sat it down and grabbed one of Murphy's acoustic guitars. It has dark wood and I believe it's Murphy's favorite. Kent has grabbed his old red one and Blaine snatched the light wood acoustic.

"Be careful with my baby." Murphy tells Puck. "It's old, but it's special. My dad got it for me."

"You got it." He smiles. "It's in good hands trust me."

"Last time someone trusted you they got pregnant." Tina jokes. "Watch out Murphy."

Murphy looks a little weirded out. "Let's just say I don't trust him when it comes to certain things, but the guitar will be fine." Quinn says with a laugh.

"Oh… Kay?" She speaks slowly and unsure.

"An appropriate response." I nod. "Us New Directions are a lot to take in. Let's get back to watching me now. Shall we?" When she slowly nods Shane starts the video up.

Rachel's voice fills the room. _I think you lost on purpose, but that is just speculation… I love that song and you so it seemed to be the perfect one for me to pick. Next is Santana's favorite. It's also a very recent performance. Born. This. Way._

After the video is over I laugh. That was so much fun. Santana begins to speak. _That one is one of my favorites for a few reasons. The first being it helped me come to terms with _myself_. The second is _you_ look_ beyond_ sexy. The last one is because it's _Lady Gaga_. Hello! She's _awesome_._

"I am pretty hot." I joke with her nudging her side with my elbow.

She rolls her eyes, but a grin is on her face. "Get over yourself Hummel."

I continue my joke with her. "You know these mixed signals are really confusing." I give her a puppy dog face.

She laughs. "You're a dork." I nod. She laughs again.

Her voice catches me again from the video. _Now Quinn's favorite. I Want To Hold Your Hand. _When the video starts and shows me singing in the hospital I can almost hold back the tears. Almost. I allow a few to escape before wiping at my eyes. I can feel an arm reach out from behind me to grab my hand. I look behind to see a smiling teary eyed Quinn. I squeeze her hand and mouth 'Thanks'. She nods. I look back to the rest of the room to see that there isn't a dry eye in the room. Shane pauses once my song is over.

"Okay why were you singing that?" Robby asks his voice thick.

"My father had a heart attack and was in a coma for a while. It got me very emotional. It didn't help that everyone was trying to get me to be religious because I'm not. I don't believe in god. This on top of the fact that my father just had a near death experience did not exactly warm me to them. I got pissed. When I sang the song I was just emotional and I couldn't stop thinking about my mom." I breathe deeply. "Or how I didn't want to lose my dad. I really appreciate the choice of song. It was a good one to be your favorite Quinn."

She smiles and Shane starts the video up. Quinn begins to speak. _I know that you and I had our fights about religion and all, but I think that you're still great. Even though we don't have the same beliefs. Last, but most definitely not least is Tina's favorite. _Quinn grins. _Le Jazz Hot._ I laugh loudly at those words. Wow. I haven't thought about that in a while.

"You always loved my theatrics." I giggle and poke Tina in the ribs.

"Of course!" She laughs with me the video playing in the background. Once it ends Tina's voice takes over.

_Man I love your theatrical side. It's always entertaining. Well Kurt this is the end__. Maybe we'll make a second one sometime. Just to reiterate the whole purpose of this video._ The rest of the girls join in._ Love and miss you! Come back to McKinley fool! _(This is totally an inside joke…) They all start laughing on the screen as the video fades to black.

"Well wasn't that charming?" I joke.

They all stick their tongues out at me, while Neff both yell. "No Kurt! Don't let them take you to the dark side! They lied about the cookies!"

I just look to Blaine and ask. "I'm not sure what's worse. Wevid or Neff?"

He sighs. "It's a tie. They take turns being the most annoying." I nod.

"Good to know." I say.

"You don't have anything to worry about." Finn says with a grimace. "I hate that guy." He mumbles.

"Right. Just thinking about him makes me want to hit something." Noah adds. Sam and Mike both nod.

Artie adds. "At least you can. I'm kind of low on options. I've rolled over his feet a few times though." He shrugs.

I sigh. "No need to be immature. Also if you lay a hand on him I will personally make _your_ life hell and no Finn. Kicking him does not get you out of it." Finn closes his mouth which soon settles into a frown.

"You suck." He says.

"No. I don't. Excuse me for not wanting any of you to get suspended or sent back to juvie causing the New Directions to go into an ineligibility panic." I speak with a sharp tongue and sarcastic tone.

"Bro's got a point." Sam shrugs patting Finn's shoulder.

"I still don't like it." Finn mutters.

I roll my eyes. "You don't have to. Just do what I say and try not to make Schue go insane and quit."

"Yeah. We're probably capable of that. We're quite a handful sometimes." Tina says.

I nod. "We're a dramatic group that's for sure." Quinn adds.

"I'm at a lot of the blame for that. I have very dramatic tendencies and I don't fight them." Rachel admits.

"You're telling us. May we remind you of Cabaret!" Santana points out.

"Please don't." She says with a grimace. "That Mr. Ryerson is really creepy."

I nod vehemently. He's _uber_ creepy! Like I think he's a pedophile creepy, but I guess it's not my business. "Well guys this has been great." I say.

"Oh we're not finished Princess. It's only noon." Puck grins.

AN2- *Blinks* Ugh. That took forever to get out. I blame Virginia. My partner in crime she wasn't here and I couldn't focus. However thanks to Shae I got this all figured out. Shae is Falling. Through. Wonderland. (It doesn't have the spaces, but it won't post her pen name without them.) You could say she adopted me because she thinks the response to my stories is an abomination. All in all she's great. :) Read her stuff! Review! On both of our stuff. *Big smile* You know you love me! And I love reviews. It all makes perfect sense… In my world at least. So do what you should! More ND next chapter. Then they'll probably go bye-bye. I say probably because I have no idea. I had no idea they'd be in next chapter until I realized that the way my story was written it was only about noon and ND claimed it to be their reunion day. They wouldn't only hangout for a few hours. So they're in next chapter as well. I've babbled enough. (Haha. You don't know, but I'm about to foreshadow. Oh wait, but you do now? Well damn. I just had to ruin it didn't I?) Arrivederci! (That means goodbye in Italian.) (There it is. You're miniscule hint to a future happening. *wiggles eyebrows* I didn't mention it would be vague did I? Haha.)


	6. Balls to the Face

AN- We have hit DOUBLE DIGITS! In reviews of course! Wow eleven reviews! You guys are too great! *blushes* :) Now I've got shout outs for an anonymous reviewer, ArabellaSmith, and Shae aka Falling. Through. Wonderland.

To my lovely anonymous reviewer Renae. She's pretty awesome and her stories are great! (We're talking about you Shae! Just so you know…) Thanks for telling your friends about my story!

ArabellaSmith! Thanks so much for your review! I hope that others follow your example and review… Hint, hint. :) **To my other readers** ArabellaSmith is also writing a story about a girl that attends Dalton! This is how we were acquainted. I got curious and saw her AWESOME story and reviewed telling her how I had a similar story that way we can throw ideas back and forth! It's Klaine as well! Duh… But it's really good! It's called _The Warblerette _and it's about a girl named Cody Barnes who is sent to Dalton due to being over exuberant in expressing her feminist views. Also her father is friends with the headmaster. And GUESS WHAT GUYS! Her story has an Eli TOO! Of course he's not a badass like in mine, but whatevs! Hehe. I'm being a little over exuberant now aren't I? Can ya blame me? I'm excited! Now when finished reading my story you should say, I don't know… READ IT! I hope my summary does it justice. However I have tendencies to babble. Sorry bout that.

Falling. Through. Wonderland is keeping up her perfect record of reviewing every chapter! That is, as my friend would say, awesome sauce. She's an odd character… (My friend not Falling. Through. Wonderland just to clear up any confusion) but I love her. Read Falling. Through. Wonderland's stories! After this one… :) I'm greedy, but seriously her story _Didn't think I would see you again_ is EPIC! Read it! It is some adorable, fluffy, slightly angsty, WONDERFUL, Klaine. If you adore Klaine read it! That's right! I have TWO story recommendations for you guys! SO read 'em! They're totally awesome… :) Couldn't resist.

Now as I begin writing this chapter I have realized something. I don't have a clue what this chapter is going to be about. Wow. Umm. I'm worried about what this is gonna turn out like. I might as well get it over with. I am not to be held responsible for the terribleness that may ensue. Also I have a BIG QUESTION for you guys! So review and answer it! The question is who do you want Murphy to end up with? It's inevitable. I might as well have reader opinion! Please make it realistic! Don't put like Blaine or Jackson the secretary! :) I appreciate it! I have plot lines for pretty much any of the boys that actually make sense. If you'd like to know more about them REVIEW! I don't want to ruin my story for any of the other readers! :)

By the way. I'm creating a new prompt story which is why the update for this was so slow. Also I'm dog sitting my aunt's dogs and have to sleep on the couch to prevent them from eating my rabbit Mr. Lola. I'm not getting much sleep. I've also had four volleyball tournaments in the past five days. I'm kinda busy… Which means slow updates. Sorry bout that, but the story is called This Moment and I would love it if you would check it out and prompt something! :) It's all just cute Klaine moments no real specifications. Except NO SMUT! I'm a fourteen almost fifteen year old girl. Not writing anything like that. No sirree. Not gonna do it! So don't ask!

IMPORTANT!

And in a last little bit to a SUPER LONG author's note. This chapter (I am adding this in the middle of writing the chapter.) will have some descriptions of bullying for Murphy. I would like to state that I'm not making this up. This has all been experienced by either myself or a very close friend. I hope that none of it bothers anyone, but I refuse to stifle the truths of the American public school system. If you get uncomfortable please just X this out. Also the bully. She's mine. As in my bully. I changed her description, but the horrible things. Those are her… :( This was very hard for me to write and I hope that none of it is offensive to anyone. :) Now I'm done! Here ends this long ass author's note!

Disclaimer- I hereby disclaim the epicness that is Glee. However I claim the epicness of Murphy, Kent, Eli, Gabriel, Oliver, Robby, Shane, Trace, Emmett, Theodore, Kallie, Terra, and Jaycen. That's a lot of epicness!

Murphy's POV!

Oh. Wow. That's not something I necessarily expected when this was started… Let me explain. (_Flashback_)

_It's about six o'clock and Puck decided the best way to learn about us was truth or dare. However it could get worse. So obviously it did when Trace proposed strip truth or dare.__ I'm glad I wore layers today. I'm not sure if he did it to provide an alternative for the guys because the girls are less likely to strip. That or he's a pervert that wants to see girls undress… I pray that he's just conceited and wanted to save his ass from answering some of the questions. I speak up. "You can't ask the same person the same question twice! Or the same dare." That will make it easier on the girls. Then the guys can't pester us at least. I'd still rather be in the guys' position though. _Okay enough of that.

So now knowing the situation I will relay the shocker. No one has made any vulgar comments. No ruthless dares. Nothing. Then I say "Dare." I mean I'm new at this school, but I'm not letting them see me strip or dealing with too personal questions. Also I'm still worried. It could bet bad fast. So obviously my dare would have to be "Sing a mash up." This Rachel Berry girl must either love choir or is trying to scope out the competition. Now normally a dare like this would make me relieved, but as I look at the other warblers their faces are frightened. Even Trace. So instead of singing I raise an eyebrow and yank the zipper on my hoodie down to reveal my animal t-shirt. Like the Muppets animal! He's awesome. I throw the sweatshirt on my couch. She sighs a little. The game continues pretty uneventful. That is until Santana requests a dare from Eli.

"You're going to prank call Courtney." My eyes widen at his words. He reaches his hand to me obviously wanting my phone. I look at Santana with the panicked look on my face and she shrugs.

"I don't know her. It doesn't matter to me." Is her simple reply.

"Eli. Please no!" I plead with him. He shakes his head.

With a frown he says. "She deserves it. For all the crap she put you through. I'm not gonna sit here without at least a little revenge. Now give." He wiggles his fingers for the phone.

"Alrights I'm gonna needs me an explanation before I does this." Santana says speaking incorrectly on purpose. I think…

"Courtney's your old bully isn't she? The one who started all this?" Kurt asks softly. I nod quickly; my lower lip is trembling slightly just thinking of it. Trace is sitting across the large circle from me and I swear I see his eyes soften before I refocus.

"She made my life hell." I state quietly. Everyone, but my friends and Kurt look shocked so I continue. If I'm telling them they might as well know the whole story. "She broke me. Believe it or not I was quite the proper girl before her bullying affected me. I mean I still played sports that are male dominant and had the tomboy attitude, but I had never sworn. Not until last year when she pushed me over the edge. She abused me until my breaking point. One day I just refused to take it and swore her out. It was in front of the whole school." I tell them. "She abused me in more ways than one. There was the" I gulp "Physical abuse, but there was also the verbal… and the social humiliation and ruin. As well as the other torture she put me through." My voice begins to shake, but I push on. "She did the traditional stuff locker checks, hit and runs… plastering." I frown and hear my guy friends' breath intake at the new information.

"WHAT? Bitch. Did. _What_?" Gabe interrupts angrily.

"Alright what exactly is that?" Oliver asks the question that pretty much everyone is wondering.

"A hit and run is pretty much when they come up and sucker punch you and then take off." I state simply. "Plastering. Well. That is where they… Umm. Duct tape you to the wall and beat the shit out of you." I rush the ending out getting quieter and then continue slower and louder. "It's called plastering because they used to actually use plaster to stick you to the wall, but then they figured out duct tape worked just as well and was easier because you didn't have to hold them to the wall while it dried. I'm kind of glad for it because it's easier to get you down." I end with what is probably a thoughtful look.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Eli asks furious.

"Why do you think? You'd just overreact." I shrug. "Now don't interrupt if you want to know. Save the ranting for later. I'm going to skip through to the torture part. They put stink bombs in my locker, threatening notes, and stole my homework. Then she ruined me socially. Made up all these rumors about me being a whore because she thought I was dating Kent. Which I wasn't nor have I ever. No offense to Kent, but he's just my best friend. Yeah, but anyway she got the whole school to believe it and pretty much made me look the fool. She even fabricated photos to make it seem even more realistic. Like anyone wouldn't believe her though. Head cheerleader, pretty girl, can do no wrong, blah, blah, blah… Well all of that stuff isn't even the worst. If that was all she did I would be fine, but nope. The worst of it for me was the verbal bullying. It tore me up inside. It made every doubt I had about myself triple. She ripped up my dreams, tore down my will, and my self confidence took the fall." I sigh struggling to find the words. "She made me feel… feel… feel like I was… worthless. That I had no reason to live. I thought about that too. My life. If it was really worth it to deal with her… and then the three stooges over there found out about what she was doing. That the bruises were not from football and that I wasn't doing homework, but really I was sitting at home alone avoiding the world because I didn't want them to know. They're the only reason I didn't do it. Suicide. I seriously contemplated it. About eight months ago was when I was really, really thinking about it. I was only in that state for about a week and then the guys snapped me out of it. They thought I was just depressed though. They didn't know that I was thinking about that." I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry I kept this from you." I finish speaking to the guys.

They attack me into a group hug. The warblers pile on as well followed by a "What the hell? Why not?" From Puck and the New Directions jump in as well.

"If you ever keep something like that from us again suicide won't be an option because I will kill you!" Kent threatens.

Santana wipes the underside of her eye where tears had formed and growls. "Gimme the damn phone." I shake my head.

"No way! Just because she's a bitch doesn't mean I want revenge." I tell her. "I'm not like that."

"Well that's what they get for hurting my girl!" She says snatching my jacket off the bed and pulling the phone out.

I groan. "Shit." I state plainly. Well looks like this is going down whether I like it or not. "At least put it on speaker" I request. "If this is going to happen I want to enjoy it."

"What does she look like?" Mercedes asks.

Gabriel answers. "Red hair, green eyes, tall, skinny, cheerleader type." He shrugs.

Santana nods as the phone rings, but no holds back giggles like with a normal prank call. When Courtney's trilling voice says "Hello." I flinch. Sadly it doesn't go unnoticed and a few people's eyes spark in anger.

"Okay. Listen here Court_ney_!" Santana annunciates the syllables of her name putting emphasis on the last one in Courtney. "Your little ginger ass needs to learn to play nice with others. Comprende? Because I am _not_ gonna have you messing with my girl. If you can't I will go all Lima Heights on you and you will wish you weren't born!"

"Bring it bitch!" Courtney replies. "I'm not scared of you or any one else. Everyone in this town is worthless. Just like you and whatever little skank that you're protecting." Santana looks a little frazzled by the response and the change of tone from the voice. Her voice is a lot different when she's being mean. I learned that.

Mercedes starts to look pissed. "Oh hell to the naw! You aren't going there! You better back off. You are messing with the wrong girl! She's got more real friends with her right now than you ever will! So your little bitch ass attitude and your slutty little friends need to lay off!"

"Yeah. If you think about it what you put her through is just a way for you to project your own feelings onto another person. Do you really think that little of yourself? Since I mean you _are_ just a pathetic little girl that needs to get her attitude in line. I have no doubts that after this call is over you'll go cry to your mom because you're just a little _bitch_ that can't take what she dishes out! Besides-" The line cuts off as well as Quinn's voice and her HBIC (Head Bitch in Charge) attitude. "Well. I might as well make use of that attitude right ladies?" she asks the girls ending the call on our end. I just nod shocked. She actually hung up. No matter what I did when I was back home she wouldn't leave me alone. I tried pathetic, impassive, furious, you name it. Apparently what I needed was a big group of angry, bitchy girls.

I can feel the tears spill over. "Thank you." I say quickly. I shake my head. "Just thank you." I'm lost for words. I don't know how to thank these almost strangers.

To lighten the mood Shane says loudly "Thank god for truth or dare!" This of course causes uproarious laughter and choruses of 'Hell yeah!' and 'Right!'.

"_Strip_ Truth or Dare!" Robby emphasizes causing a rebirth in the laughter. I dry my eyes and join in on the fun. Who would've thought I would be telling a bunch of people my life story today. I know I for sure didn't think that would be how my day was spent.

"I'm not sure if I'm up for anymore." Blaine says. "The game got side tracked and now everyone is worked up about Murphy. So let's all go eat. It's seven anyway."

"How's chicken alfredo sound?" I ask. The warblers all make 'Mmm…' sounds with the ND guys. I smirk. "To the kitchen?" I ask Kurt. He nods and we head down to the kitchen the girls and Gabe comes with us.

Kurt looks confusedly at Gabe who answers the unspoken question. "I'm kind of a culinary whiz." He shrugs. Kurt looks at me and I nod fervently.

"Taught me everything I know." I add with a shrug. "Well… Not really. We teach each other."

"I make a damn good Mac and cheese." He grins joking. I nod though. His Macaroni and cheese is good.

"Nice to know. Murphy and I have made breakfast everyday she's been here and you're free to join." Kurt tells him. Gabe nods and we get started on the food the girls chatting with us the whole time. Once we finish enough food for about thirty teenagers we put it out in the dining room.

Meanwhile…

Kallie's POV!

"Go!" I whisper shout. The other two girls and I book it to the door from behind the sign. When we stand on the doorstep we fling the door open and I waltz in with a "What's up bro?"

Blaine groans and says "Really today!"

Jaycen nods and says "Yeah who're your friends?" Blaine sighs and rambles off names that I don't really pay attention to. I know who is who. Except for these five guys that are introduced as Puck, Mike, Finn, Artie, and Sam. The rest of them I've seen in pictures and heard so much about it's like I already met them.

Then Kurt and Murphy walk into the room with a shout "Dinner!"

"Kurt!" Terra exclaims hugging him.

"Hey Terra." He laughs hugging her back. She releases him and hugs Murphy. She seems a little frazzled at the contact. "You guys eaten yet?" When we shake our heads he sticks his head into the kitchen and yells "Ladies bring three extra plates and forks. We've got more company!" Everyone follows him into the dining room. "We all can't fit in here. So we're going to eat in the living room… or wherever we fit. There is like thirty of us." We all grab plates and serve ourselves from the buffet style set up and eat. Once we get situated Kurt introduces six girls to us and tells us that his old Glee club came to visit him.

"Kurtie. You, Gabe, and Murphy are great cooks!" A girl introduced as Mercedes compliments them.

"Yeah really Laurel. It's great!" Kent adds beaming at Murphy. The nickname seems to be something only he's allowed to use. That makes me a little bit suspicious of their relationship. Of course last night she always insisted she never had a boyfriend.

Murphy grins. "Well I had great help." She pokes Kurt's arm and ruffles Gabe's hair. Gabe's cheeks color and Kurt just smiles. "I remembered." She gives Kurt a pointed look.

"Remembered what?" Jaycen asks.

"You don't touch the hair." All the girls and Kurt say in unison.

"Well okay then. Just gonna jot that down in mental notes." I joke eating some more pasta. "So how's today been?" I ask.

"Fine." Murphy shrugs vaguely. "We talked, watched some old videos, chilled. The usual." She grins.

"Sounds fun! So what have you been up to lately?" I turn to Blaine.

He shrugs at me. "School, warblers, friends, food, sleep. The norm."

"Hey! You forgot to mention the eye sex!" Emmett adds.

"Oh the eye sex! It burnnnssss!" Robby and Shane yell shielding their eyes.

Kurt's porcelain complexion gradually turns into a rose color at the comments and Blaine huffs indignantly "There is no eye sex!" Kurt nodding with his statement his face not as flushed with embarrassment now, so much as flushed with irritation.

"Fools." He mutters under his breath angrily. If I were them I'd look out. I wouldn't want to get Kurt angry. He appears to be the vengeful type. I smile at him. They have it coming since I know for a fact Blaine likes him and he likes Blaine. His expression softens and he smiles back.

"What are ya gonna do?" I shrug. He rolls his eyes.

"Cause them a painful demise." He grins evilly causing the girls to crack up and the guys to shudder.

"Kurt Hummel's revenge is nothing to kid about." Puck adds. "It's some scary shit. He's damn frightening when he wants to be." Kurt nods with the statement. Finn's worried expression really adds to the whole thing.

"You're not going to break anyone's bones this time though right?" Finn asks. Everyone laughs until he looks at them befuddled asking. "Why are you laughing?"

"Wait you were serious?" I ask. The room goes silent just as quick as it got loud. Finn nods slowly with the confused puppy look. I turn to Kurt.

"It was an accident." His face flushes.

"Um how exactly do you accidentally break someone's bones?" Oliver asks hesitantly.

Finn's shoulders shake with silent laughter while Kurt responds swiftly. "I'm not going to go into details. Let's just say it involved rafters, pudding, and rope. Also the rope isn't for what you think it is!" He points around the room. Most of the expressions in the room are confusion and amusement, but in Robby's case it's pure awe.

"That's genius!" He exclaims. Kurt smirks and mockingly bows. Robby in an effort to keep up with the charade claps saying "Bravo! Bravo!" This causes Kurt to double over in laughter.

"Idiot!" He gasps out.

Robby acts offended putting his hand on his chest and an indignant expression on his face. "I am appalled at your language and raise you the only reason _I_ didn't think of it was because I don't have any pudding!"

Most of the warblers look a little nervous, but Kurt only continues laughing. If not harder than before. I raise my eyebrows at the situation. When Kurt calms down he says "Besides he deserved it." He smirks again.

"What did he do?" Blaine asks.

"That's for me to know and you to not, Anderson." Kurt responds.

Finn whispers loudly. "No one knows…"

Kurt grins at this. "That's the way I like it."

"Subject change anyone?" Theodore asks.

"Tomorrow's the first day of school for our four newest warblers! As well as Neff's first day since their return!" David says. The room claps and whistles.

"I want to wish good luck to Murphy for her try out for the football team!" Thad says. There's a chorus of 'Yeah's' and 'Go Murphy's'. She nods to acknowledge the attention smiling the whole time.

"Thanks guys!" She grins at the positive attention. I'm glad the guys aren't making her go crazy. I would surely be nuts by the end of the trimester. (Hi. Me again. My high school does things in trimesters so that's how I'm gonna write it. Same deal as semesters except for thirds of the year and not halves. You've gotta write what you know. Back to you Kallie. :) Haha.) I can barely stand the boys for a few hours. They are just a little too eccentric for my taste. The last time I really hung out with them was when I was in the seventh grade. Blaine wasn't even going to Dalton yet. They were just scoping Ohio schools when he met them. They bonded and the next year he transferred. He was in the middle of ninth grade and I was in eighth. I never really hung out over here after that because I had my own friends and stuff, but now I have a friend here too. I just figured Murphy's going to need tons of support. Being the only girl going to an all boys school can't be easy. That's why Jaycen, Terra, and I came. Besides us volleyball players have got to stick together. Also Kurt and the other boys are really something else. They're quite fun and wanted to see them again as well.

"Anything else?" Wes asks. Everyone shakes their heads. "Well we can't just all sit here in a companionable silence. Think of something!" He orders. I roll my eyes along with most of the others in the room.

"Why don't you get a game out of the closet Wes?" Robby asks innocently.

He gives a short nod and approaches the door. He turns the knob and yanks it open. So of course a ton of bouncy balls of various sizes are going to fall out and hit him. I laugh with everyone else. When balls stop coming out of the closet he turns around his face reddened with anger or from the balls hitting him in the face. He speaks through gritted teeth. "Ollie. Please kill him."

Oliver only smirks saying. "Love to, but I have no proof he did it." I giggle at this. I've heard many stories about Robby. He's the trouble maker and Oliver _knows_ he did it. He just wants to tick Wes off.

"Aughhhh!" Wes shrieks charging the troublesome red head. Robby does a James Bond roll around the corner of the couch dodging him and then when Wes nears him again jumps over the couch and books it up the stairs. Wes is on his tail he trips on a ball going up the stairs, but continues after the boy. We all laugh and soon after he returns red faced and out of breath. "Oll?"

"What?" Oliver asks him amused.

"I couldn't catch him." He states.

Oliver replies his tone the same. "You never can. That's pretty normal."

"He's on the third floor and he locked the door." Wes states simply.

"He did WHAT?" Oliver bursts his face turning scarlet. "That little sneak! How'd he get the key? Oh who am I kidding. The damn kid probably picked the lock…" He mutters. "We're so dead. Well I'm so dead. Ms. Christiansen is gonna kill me. Ms. _Rossi_ is gonna kill me!"

"Ms. Rossi wouldn't hurt a fly Ollie! Also Ms. Christiansen loves us!" Shane offers.

"She's our DA. She is gonna be so mad! Why would he go up there? No one is supposed to be up there! There aren't enough warblers to condone it! Just because Ms. Christiansen loves us doesn't mean she won't punish us! She's going to kill me! Slowly and painfully!" Oliver rants.

"We've just got to get him down!" David responds trying to calm the angered boy. "You've got a key right?" He asks a logical question.

"He thought of that. The door's gonna be barricaded. He knows better than to leave it just locked. Either that or he stole the key." Trace shoots the simple plan down his tone bored. It's true though. From what I've heard of Robby the kid is an evil genius. It's kind of fun sounding. Being the prankster of the group. I'm just not the type.

"Someone call him talk some sense into him." I suggest. That way they can deter him from getting into trouble and having to call their dorm advisor. They probably won't call the woman anyway, but it's worth a shot.

"I have his phone. He gave it to me to hold onto." Emmett speaks up. Wow the boy thought of everything. He gave him the phone so we had no contact with him.

"Hey… Guys?" Murphy speaks up sheepishly.

"Yeah Murphy?" Thad answers softly to the obviously nervous girl.

"You know how my room is supposed to be the largest on campus right?" She says plainly.

When the warblers nod, Kurt speaks up. "Yeah, but mine is like the same size. They're triple rooms instead of double or single, but in our cases only one resident. Your bathroom is a little bit bigger though." His explanation is quite nice. A triple room all to yourself! That is the life!

She nods. "Yeah. Wellllll. That's not exactly my whole room…" Her voice peters out as she speaks. The boys' eyes widen. Wait. Her _triple_ room all to herself is not all of it. There is more than that! Well there's the perks of being the only girl attending an all boys academy.

"Well… Where is the rest of it?" Theo asks the question that is on everyone's mind.

She sighs. "Come with me." Everyone enters her room. "Now when I went to put my clothes in my closet I got a bit of a shock. It's not a closet." She approaches a door and opens it. Her bathroom.

"Not a closet." Eli says shaking his head and laughing quietly.

"Oops. Wrong door. Still getting used to this place…" She blushes furiously glaring at him. She slams the door quickly and opens the one to the left. To our shock the room doesn't contain clothes, but another door. "I kind of went exploring yesterday. I swear I didn't go anywhere else, but there!" She promises.

"Who are you Hannah Montana?" Santana remarks sarcastic. Her comment is ignored except for a few stray chuckles.

"Where is there?" Jeff asks. The New Directions look baffled by this whole episode. Not to say that I'm not, but they just seem extra stunned. Stunned silent in fact. Murphy opens the next door to reveal a stair case.

"Sweet mother of Gaga." Mercedes says. "It's like a horror movie." I laugh at this.

"A bad horror movie." I tell her.

"Right!" she exclaims and punches my out stretched fist.

"Shall we?" Nick asks.

"We shall." Murphy responds leading the way up the stairs to the upper floor. When we reach the landing and head in to the room what greets us is nothing we could have possibly imagined.

AN2- And this is where I leave you! Because I'm cruel like that. Besides I've got to work out the kinks and I'm anxious to post. So what do you think? What awaits your friends in the dreaded third floor? Where is Robby? Am I the only one reading this in an ominous tone? Tune in to the next chapter of Just Bend the Rules to find out!

So for someone who started writing this with no clue what it was gonna be about I did a pretty good job right? This is the part where you click the review button and answer all my questions. Don't forget to recommend who Murphy should get with! Make it reasonable though! Love you! Just for reading this. :)


	7. Retroness and Caterpillars

AN- We have reached chapter seven! I left you at a bit of a cliffie at the end of the last chapter… Sorry bout that. Shout outs this chapter! I have one for Shae because she's awesome and reviews every chapter.

Just Thanks really. Considering we're currently having a conversation… Or two. :)

My life has been kind of hectic! I got writers block on This Moment and wasn't able to write for a few days. The Danger pack has made its way home. (If you need an explanation on the danger pack please hop on over to my prompt story This Moment. I believe the explanation is in the chapter titled Stars! :) While you're there if you could read and review I'd love you!) I will finally be able to sleep in my own bed for the first time in 10 days. Oh what you do for family. Mr. Lola's cage will be able to be taken out of its 'War Zone' look. Did I mention I'll get to sleep in my own bed? I could've sworn that was the most important one. My volleyball team almost beat a Division Red team. We're division Blue. Red is big schools. Blue is little. So it was epic until we lost. But hey. Whatevs. As I always say 'Live and let go!' It doesn't count against us for division championships and we've won both of the games that do count. Go Tigers! Grrr. Well I'm going to stop torturing you people and get on with the Klaine. (I hope that isn't construed as I'm getting them together. I'm quite far from that actually.)

Disclaimer- O~~~ My ownership to Glee is like this balloon… Not real… And sideways? How does that happen?

Murphy's POV!

I open the doorway to the rest of my room. When it's revealed I hear a collective gasp. "Oh my Gaga! This room looks like it hasn't been touched since the 50's!" Kurt exclaims. "It's so retro!"

Wes answers. "That's because it hasn't. The last time the warblers used the third floor was in 1957. Then after lack of interest in the warblers there weren't enough of us to constitute use of it. So they closed the floor off. The only reason anyone's been up here was to install the TV for Murphy because she's taken the special room on campus and it needed to be set up for her." The way he rattles off information about the warblers like that is so weird…

"Isn't it cool?" I ask. Everyone in the room nods. It's pretty awesome. I mean the room is quite nice the furniture was taken care of and the room is decorated nicely. The furniture is a yellow color with floral patterns and black and white accents. It doesn't look as if a teenage boy lived here. You'd think it would be destroyed. And more masculine. I mean flowers don't scream 'Teenage guy!'. I'm not going to judge though. I mean I don't scream teenage girl. I don't scream teenage girl at all. The set up in this area of my room is similar to that of downstairs. Except the room is larger up here and there is one couch, but the same huge bed, a few chairs, a small coffee table, a flat screen, and a desk. I've been thinking to give that bed downstairs to someone else and bring the couches up here. Then I could have a music room and this room is, though nicely decorated, kind of bare. "Hey Kurt?" I ask.

"Yes." He grins looking up from his own world.

I smile at him. "I've been thinking of moving the couches from downstairs up here and then taking the bed down there out. I could have my own music room that way and this room, though fashionable, is half empty. Are you willing to help make it work?" I ask.

He squeals. "Of course! The couches are solid black and solid white so they'll fit in nicely. We might have to move some stuff around. The chairs will go nice as well since your furniture didn't have any bright colors or crazy patterns like your personality or your clothes. Oh and you'll have a second coffee table…" He trails off thinking of the possibilities. I've obviously found Kurt's thing.

I grin. "I'm a bright and crazy kind of gal." I shrug. "But this is pretty too." I smile.

He agrees. "It is pretty. I don't get how a guy had this room because not even I could rock this, but to each their own." He adds.

I nod with the statement. Everyone else is pretty much just having their own conversations until. "Man. It's eight. We gotta go!" Finn shouts. The New Directions all moan. "We've got school in the morning. Let's go!"

"We better get back too." Kallie agrees. After the rounds of hugs and number exchanging ND and the girls head downstairs and we wave to them through the large bay window on one side of the room. Once we finish waving the guys refocus.

"Find Robby." Oliver says. There are four doors off of my upper room. There's the stairs, my walk-in closet, another bathroom, and the hallway. I take the guys to the appropriate door and show them out. I can hear that they found Robby in the next room over playing angry birds on his ipod. They carry him down the stairs and remove him from the floor. I giggle. Only Kurt and I are left in my room. Kurt is still admiring the room.

"Hey. Kurt?" I ask timidly.

"Yeah?" He focuses on me.

I ask. "You want to spend the night? I really don't want to be all alone on this floor by myself." I blush at the admission.

He smiles at me softly. "Of course." We head back down to the second floor to gather necessities like an alarm clock, pajamas, and so on. Once we finish rigging the room up and bring my comforter up we settle in for bed.

"Thanks." I whisper smiling.

"It's no problem." He whispers back. Soon after that we drift to sleep.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

I hear a scratching sound from the other side of the wall. I tap Kurt. "Kurt. What's that?" I ask him.

He sits up groggily. "Mmmph. Dunno." We both rub our eyes and get out of bed. We go out into the hallway and look to the right. There's a wall. The hallway ends there. We reenter my room.

Then from near the wall we hear chirping sounds. "Birds?" I ask. "Why are there birds in the wall?"

Fully awakened now he responds to my question. "I'm not sure." We approach a small space on the wall that isn't blocked with furniture. We both press our ears to the wall. There are more chirps. I blink. This is beyond weird. This school is beyond weird. I'm not quite sure about this place anymore. Secret passages. Birds in the walls. What else? Really what else? If one more weird thing happens I'm going to go home. Okay that was a lie. This place is too cool for me to leave and I can be rid of Courtney if I'm here. I lean on the wall tired. Then finally turn around and sink to the floor. Sleepily I look up and notice a button on the wall behind my bed post.

"Kurt." My eyes widen and I stand. "Look at that!" I push the fabric from the canopy on the bed away bringing the button into easy sight. I, being the adventurous girl I am, push it without thinking of the consequences.

"Oh my gosh! Murphy! What is wrong with you?" He shrieks. I shrug. Then wait. After a minute or two I begin to drift back to sleep and lean into the wall. Something I definitely wouldn't have done if I had known that the wall would push away causing me to fall down.

"Ow." I mumble rubbing my head. When I stand and take in the shocked expression on Kurt's face I turn back around to see a bright vibrant jungle looking space I take on a similar expression. "Oh my word…" I breathe. "An aviary... Really? Could this place get any cooler?" I turn to Kurt. "Did you know this was here?" I ask him.

He shakes his head in a daze. "I don't think anyone did…" He trails off. "No one told me about a bird sanctuary and I've been here since early in my sophomore year."

I revel in the beauty of it all before saying. "We should go to bed. Discover stuff in say. The daytime hours." I suggest although my eyes are still trained on the colorful birds. Some small and yellow others more exotic with bright red and blue feathers.

"Uh huh." He nods. We both turn and I push the button. The door swings closed. We both roll dazedly back into the bed and conk back out.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

In the morning I'm awoken to the blaring coming from my alarm clock. I slam my hand down on the off button and moan. I am not looking forward to today… Then I remember. The aviary. I shoot up in bed. 6 am. That's plenty of time to get ready and explore before 7:45 when classes start. "Kurt get up!" I squeal. He sits up slowly and starts to rub his eyes. "The aviary." I remind him. Then we're both out of bed in a flash. Quickly dressing and completing our early morning routines before 6:30.

Kurt looks at me in disdain. "That is the fastest I've ever gotten ready. Also you need to switch… everything." He goes to my closet and picks out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and tosses them to me. Then a white v-neck flies into my hands. He tells me. "Keep the zebra tank top on. It'll look cute." I change quickly and he tosses me the black heels I wore my first day here. I roll my eyes.

"You. Are. Going. To. Kill me." I say slowly. He laughs. I slip the death traps he calls shoes on while he replies.

"No I'm not! You're going to kill the guys though." He says. I immediately turn red and slap him.

"No." I frown. "C'mon." I head to the entry way and press the button. I shove the door and am again stunned by the pure wonder that invades my body. "Wow." I choke out. There are birds of every color and size that you could imagine. Parrots, cockatoos, and I think canaries.

We slowly enter and wander about the lush foliage. Then after a short conversation with a parrot that constantly referred to me as Tyler, Kurt speaks to me. "We should feed the heathens." I nod and we leave.

Once we're downstairs the boys are all groggily moving about. "Where's breakfast?" Emmett asks.

I wave him off. "Hang on." Kurt and I fry up some eggs.

Once everyone is eating a confused Gabe asks. "Why are there feathers in your hair?" He plucks a bright red one out of a curl. I begin searching my hair also finding three more red, two blue, four green, and three yellow.

I look nervously at Kurt. He shrugs. I chew on my lip thinking for a moment. Then I give Gabriel a one minute look. Then I stand. "Guys." I speak quietly, but loud enough to be heard over the already quieting boys. Once the room is silent for a moment I take in a breath. "Me and Kurt went… exploring last night." I begin vaguely.

"Exploring where? Big Bird's house?" Eli asks sarcastic.

I roll my eyes. "No. In the aviary." I state plainly as if it should be common knowledge.

The boys blink at me. "The aviary?" Oliver asks.

I nod. Then head up stairs expecting the boys to follow. When I hear footsteps following me I continue to my room. Once in my bedroom I wait for everyone to get into my room. The boys wait patiently while I walk to the wall and press the button. I shove the wall away earning some gasps and a few swear words. I enter and the rest of the guys trail in. "Wonderful isn't it?" I ask.

The boys mostly nod slack jawed. I smile. It's pretty great. "You know. I find it funny that we never found anything this interesting until you were here. Then in a period of two days you found two secret passages that we didn't know about." Blaine babbles.

I think about it for a minute. "Further proof of my awesomeness." I present as the verdict. The guys that have surpassed the stage of awe chuckle. The others stand there almost hypnotized by the colors and the shock. I walk over to a bright orange lily and smell it. I've always loved lilies. When I look down I notice that there is a small caterpillar on one of the leaves. A look further at it proves that it is a Monarch. I used to raise some every summer when I was back home. Wait… Monarchs eat Milk weed. I pick up the caterpillar on a twig and begin searching for a milk weed plant. "Guys. This little guy is a Monarch. He eats milk weed. We need to find him some or he'll die!" I tell the boys. Most of them begin looking for the plant though some stand confused as to what milk weed is. I come across a plant and make a bridge to it with the stick. I watch the caterpillar eagerly climb onto the plant and begin to eat. "Never mind. Got it handled." I tell the boys. They all crowd around me and watch the little guy begin to quickly eat the leaves of the plant.

"Man this little guy eats almost as much as David." Wes says.

David slaps him. "HEY! I don't eat that much!"

I roll my eyes at the pair. "We should probably head to class." I suggest. The boys agree and we all leave the aviary. I close the door and we head to the main building.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

Kurt walks with me looking at the first class on my schedule. "Oh! We've got French together! First period." He tells me returning the schedule to me. Then says quieter "It kind of bores me. I'm fluent." I nod. Not telling him that I'm fluent as well. Having a grandmother whose mother was French really helps with that.

We enter the class and a tall man asks me. "Bonjour. Vous devez être Mme James. Je suis M. Weston. Comment penses-tu parler français?" (Hello. You must be Ms. James. I'm Mr. Weston. How well do you speak French?) [This is Google translated. I don't speak foreign. In other words anything that isn't English…]

I reply with ease. "C'est gentil de vous répondre. En fait, je parle couramment. Mon arrière grand-mère était de la France alors ma grand-mère m'a appris quand j'étais jeune." (It's nice to meet you. Actually I'm fluent. My great grandmother was from France so my grandma taught me when I was young.) I smile giggling a little at the shocked expressions gracing Kurt and Mr. Weston's faces.

"You didn't think to mention that when I was telling you I was fluent?" Kurt asks slightly irritated with me.

I shrug. "I was looking forward to the flabbergasted look on your face." I tell him honestly. I was looking forward to astonishing some people. Oh if only they knew the half of it. I'm full of surprises.

He makes a face to express his distaste with my actions and sits me down next to him. We sit through the class not really paying attention, but doodling and passing notes. Mr. Weston doesn't really care as long as we don't disrupt the class. By the end of the sixty five minute class I am fully awake and ready to actually learn. Robby grabs my arm as I leave the French room and pulls me with him saying "You've got Geometry with me next hour." I just blink and allow myself to be pulled around the large building. I've learned to just go with whatever Robby does. He's usually pretty smart about his ideas. Even though they aren't always for good…

When I'm dragged into a classroom I approach the teacher a nice looking guy. He doesn't look to have been teaching for very long. "Hello. Umm… I'm Murphy James." I introduce myself awkwardly. With someone confident like Kurt around or when playing a sport I'm more self-assured. Without those I'm shyer and quieter.

"I'm Mr. Sayers." The man smiles and reaches for my hand. I shake his hand and he directs me to a seat next to Kent.

"Hey." I smile and greet him. He looks up.

"Oh Hi!" He replies surprised. "You have Italian?" He asks. I nod. "Fourth hour?" I nod again. He beams. "Great we have it together! Blaine's got it too. He's in my first hour."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Let me guess… Gym." He nods. I smirk. "Man. You're predictable."

He shakes his head. "Nah. You just know me. We have been best friends since birth you know."

"Well yeah. Our fathers were best friends. Mine saved yours' life!" I grin.

"Yeah. The idiot in the bar that shot at my dad. Yours took the bullet." He continues. "He knew that I would be devastated and he had cancer anyway. He told me that you know? When I visited him in the hospital. Told me he took it because he was already sick and didn't want me to lose my dad."

I smile my eyes a little watery. "No. I didn't know that." I say my voice thick. "That just makes him a bigger hero to me." Kent leans over and wraps an arm around me.

"Your dad was awesome!" He tells me. I dry my eyes.

"He sure was." I reply. When the class begins we focus on the teacher and complete our assignment right before the class ends. Then I try to find the gym. I have a free period so I'm taking the time to talk to the football coach. He's also the gym teacher. I enter the empty gym and my heels clack against the floor. "Hello." I call out.

My feet almost hit the painted basketball court and I hear. "Don't step on the main court. We just redid the gym." I hear a tall muscular man say from the other side of the gym.

I back away from the paint and walk around. "I'm Murphy. I was told that you'd be informed that I was trying out for the football team." I speak to him confidently, in my element. He looks at me skeptical. "I don't normally dress like this." I explain. "I'm friends with Kurt and my uniform won't be in for another week. I would've been in sweats and a t-shirt if it weren't for Kurt." He nods.

"Understood. I shouldn't judge anyway. Kurt is quite impressive athletically for someone as focused on fashion as he is." He replies. "I'm Mr. Mullin. Or Coach Mullin to you." He smiles. "I've seen your paper work from your old coach. As well as notes from the gym teacher. You'll be playing basketball and baseball for us as well correct? Instead of going to Crawford to play on the girls' team?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah. If you guys'll have me!" I tell him.

"If you're as good as they say then we'll definitely have you!" He responds.

"Well I hope they didn't exaggerate my skills then." I joke. "Don't want to disappoint you. So when do you want me to tryout? Some of the guys told me there was a practice today after school, but I don't want to intrude on your time to practice."

"This your free period?" He inquires.

"Yeah." I answer quickly.

"Want to put some pads on and show me what you've got? This is my prep hour and being a gym teacher means I don't have much to prepare for. I just pick a sport to cover over the week." Coach Mullin explains to me.

I nod enthusiastic. "Totally! Let's do it! My uniform at my old school had a size small pair of pants, pads, and helmet. My cleats are a five and a half in men's sizing." I tell him. He nods and we enter the uniform room. We find the proper practice clothes and a pair of team cleats, he tells me to change in the referee's locker room. (Some schools have those. Mine does! I'm not making that up!) I head in and change quickly. I fold my clothes and put them on the bench. I walk out and Coach leads me past the baseball diamond to the field. From the field we can see Crawford and I spot Kallie on the track that's surrounding the football field. "Hey KJ!" I shout, waving to her. She looks up confused. I take off my helmet. Then she smiles and waves, able to see who I am. I beam back and replace my helmet on my head. "That's my friend from the volleyball team." I explain. He nods in recognition. I start to stretch out and prepare for a big step in my life. Once I'm done I head over to Coach Mullin and he times me doing sprints. When I finish with the last one I approach him breathless. His eyes are wide.

"This is the fastest time I've _ever_ seen for a sprint. Especially in full pads. Why don't you run track?" He asks curious.

I shrug. "It bores me. Just running isn't enough to hold my attention span." I inform him.

"Oh." He nods in understanding. "I can see where that would get boring." He says.

I nod as well. "I need a goal. Besides getting from here to there." I gesture to a point in the distance. I am breathing steadily now and am ready for more drills.

"Alright. Now for the real stuff." He grins and cracks his knuckles. I smile right back. I'm ready for anything.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

I get into the hallway my hair freshly washed. It's damp and instead of the large curls it normally falls into it is slightly wavy. It's too weighed down with water to curl up yet. I enter the cafeteria and grab a tray for my lunch. I get a slice of pizza and some French fries. I grab a milk and pay for my lunch. When I leave the serving area I try to find someone I know. "Murphy!" an over zealous Shane yells. "Over here!" He jumps up and down waving. I duck my head blushing because all of the boys are looking at me now. I quickly hurry to the table and sit down.

"Thanks a lot Shane." I practically hiss at him. "I don't really need any more attention thank you."

He grins. "You are absolutely welcome."

I roll my eyes and begin eating while the boys talk. I pretty much sit silently through the entire meal. Once I'm finished with my food I excuse myself to dump my tray. Then instead of returning to the table I decide to try to find my way around. I look at my schedule and find the classroom number. I begin to wander into what I think is the correct hallway. I'm wandering down the hall looking for the correctly numbered door. I reach the end and see that the door is one number off. I'm in the wrong hallway. I sigh. A hand reaches out and taps my shoulder. "Are you lost?" A boy only slightly taller than me asks. The bell rings and the hallway floods with students.

"Yes… No. Kind of." I say exasperated. "I thought I had the right hallway, but apparently Ms. Rossi's classroom is the first classroom in a different hall."

He nods. "Well you're in luck. I have her class for fourth hour as well." He offers me his arm. I look at him funny, but take it. "Her classroom is the first classroom in this hall on the next floor." He explains.

I roll my eyes at myself. "Of course." I sigh. "So close. Yet so far away." Then ask curiously. "What's your name? I'm Murphy Laurel James. One of those three namers." I smile.

He responds. "I know who you are. If I didn't know Shane cleared that up for me at lunch. Anyways the whole school was buzzing about the new girl. Even before we knew you were a girl because it's such a big deal to have someone with such a high G.P.A. as yours. So when we found out you were a girl the whole school pretty much exploded." He tells me. I blush a little. "Oh. By the way. I'm Auburn Caide."

"Nice to meet you." I say politely. "Thank you for helping me to Ms. Rossi's room. This school is much larger than my previous one. My class there had only seventy nine students." I explain.

His eyes widen. "Wow. Well I don't know about the other grades, but our sophomore class has three hundred and eighty six students. That's the grade I'm in." He tells me. I nod.

"Me too." I tell him. "So make that three hundred and eighty seven." I smile. He nods.

"True." He says as we walk. When we reach the end of the hallway he leads me up a staircase to the next floor and into a classroom with a kind looking older woman in it.

When the woman spots me she smiles largely and walks over to me greeting me with "Hello I'm Ms. Rossi! I'll be your Italian teacher, dorm advisor, and warblers advisor! It's great to meet you." She tells me cheerily.

"Sono Laurel James Murphy! È bello incontrare anche voi la signora Rossi." (I'm Murphy Laurel James! It's lovely to meet you too Ms. Rossi.) I smile and greet her in Italian.

Her face portrays shock, but also delight. "Sei fluente? Non ho mai avuto uno studente bilingue nella mia classe!" (Are you fluent? I've never had a bilingual student in my class!) She asks me.

"Per essere sincero io non sono bilingui. Sono trilingue. Parlo anche francese fluente." (To be truthful I'm not bilingual. I'm trilingual. I also speak fluent French.) I shrug at her.

"Oh. Wow. That is... amazing." She speaks in english this time.

"My great grandmother was from Italy. Her son, my grandfather, taught me Italian when I was young. He died when I was seven." I tell her. She nods.

"That is amazing." She breaths. "All that culture when you were so young. I would have loved that. I didn't learn Italian until I was your age and I only learned because I was forced to. My mother made me because her family was from Italy."

"My father's side of the family was from Italy." I inform her. "I only really here about it when I go to my grandma's house now and even she doesn't know that much about it because she is American." I sigh. "I wish they were still around to tell me about it."

She looks quizzically at me. "Why don't you ask your dad?" She questions.

I smile sadly. "My dad died when I was ten."

She gasps. "Oh. I am so sorry!"

I shake my head at her. "You did nothing wrong. It was an innocent question." I wave it off. I'm having an easier time dealing with it today after yesterday's big emotional explosion. "I'm going to go take my seat. Class should be starting. I don't want to hold it up." I remind her. She nods and I sit next to Kent and Auburn grinning at both of them.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

When the hour ends I approach Ms. Rossi. "Where is the-" I peer down at my schedule. "Auditorium?" I finish.

"You can come with me. I'm on my way there. I teach the Modern Drama course that you're enrolled in. To be exact all the warblers are enrolled in it." She smiles.

I widen my eyes worried. All of the warblers in one class. This only spells trouble to me. We walk downstairs and into the main hall. A little ways down we walk off to a small hallway at the end are two sets of double doors and an elevator. We take the doorway in the middle. The elevator to the left of it must be for handicapped students. "Welcome to the auditorium." She says grandly as we enter the large room. There is balcony seating. This place is huge…

I blink in shock. "Oh wow." I choke out pausing. Ms. Rossi nods thoughtfully.

"Exactly my reaction when I first got a job here." She tells me. We begin to walk again and reach the stage. While she walks around to the stairs I jump up from the front row seats. All the guys greet me.

"Hey Laurel!" Kent smiles.

I walk towards him. "Hiya." I smile back. I stand next to him.

Ms. Rossi calls our attention. "Alright. If you don't know. Drama_ is_ a year long course here. We will be performing four plays within that time. Since we are an all boys academy except for a very special lady Crawford will be helping us and will, beginning in a week, be coming here for their firth hour drama course." The boys applaud and wolf whistle at this. I roll my eyes. Fools. "Shush! Now since we are hosting the performances and have graciously invited the girls we will pick three of the performances. The girls will select the other. And no they do not have to be musicals." She fills us in.

Oh this is going to be awesome.

AN2- How about THAT? Do you guys like it? Love it? Wanna hug it? Please inform me of it in a review. :) They makey me happy! I hope that my apologies are accepted for the wait on this. Also please check out my prompt story This Moment! I need prompts. No prompts=no writing. No writing=no story. No story=Sad me :(. In a nutshell reviewers are like little rays of sunshine. They brighten the day! Heart you! :) Oh this is a random little paragraph isn't it?


	8. Crazy For You

AN- Oh joy… My mother decided to clip her nails while she was on the laptop so there is a fingernail under the s. It doesn't work sometimes… Smh. Well here we are at chapter eight! Ain't it great? Haha corny. I got some lovely reviews from **ArabellaSmith**, **Renae**, and **Shae**!

**ArabellaSmith** is amazing! She's writing another story about a girl at Dalton check out **The Warblerette**! It is awesome and good. I really have nothing to say TO her because we are conversing as this is being typed… Yeah.

**Renae**! My mystery anonymous reviewer! :) Thank you! I also think that the previous chapter was awesome! The upper floor isn't one room. It's laid out in the same basic hallway with rooms only there are fewer rooms. Therefore some are larger. Umm. I don't foresee an argument… All seems to be calm in Warblerville. Of course I don't write this. I'm merely the host to the great mind that comes up with this stuff. *shrugs***** Thank you for the help with that, but I don't think I'm going to give Murphy a time. Let's just let Mullin be astonished and have readers guess shall we? :) Well I can tell you how I thought of the aviary. There's this little thing called a **Shae**. I've got one and she won't shut up about her ideas and then I end up writing them in… :) As well as caterpillars for those mentioned above! (**ArabellaSmith**) Umm. Well I could do something with that. Too bad Pav is dead… :( Rest in peace little buddy! **Just like I told ArabellaSmith the birds are fed by a groundskeeper. There is a sprinkler system for the plants. There is another entrance that the groundskeeper uses during school to feed them. So he doesn't creep around in Murphy's room. **_**(This is bolded for anyone else who may be confused!)**_

**Shae, **Shae, Shae… Smh. What are we gonna do with you and your suggestions? Just kidding! I love them! They help so much! If anyone else wants to suggest I'd love it… :)

Well my volleyball team is 3-2 for division now. We lost to the two best teams in our division. Every year they win first and second. It's frustrating! But we lost 21-25 during two of them the other ones were 18-25 and 20-25. We didn't go down without a fight! However we beat a nearby school and huge rival! I have bruised both of my hips on digs. 3 of which I ran out of bounds and bumped them back in for a point. I am kick ass. Oh and now I'm on varsity! Hell yeah! We're going to regionals and are our district CHAMPIONS! :):) Incapable to stop smiling!

Just wanted to take a little piece of this authors note to say that I love you guys! You are really wonderful and I enjoy hearing your opinions and ideas. I'm not opposed to writing things in. Like caterpillars, aviaries. Whatever. Suggest it. Unless I can't figure out how to work it in then it will be in here. Now this does NOT mean you can request stupid things like Will Schuester dropping everything and moving to Dalton to be with Wes because they're really secret lovers or some other shiznit. Be reasonable! But I won't reject you for originality! I've never seen an aviary or caterpillars in Klaine before! Why not? It can't hurt you to type up a little review and send it to me. :)

Also. The attendance thing we did in my drama class. We had three Nick's, two Samantha's, and two Haley's. We would all line up and say our names in a row. So funny...

**THE PURPLE PIANO PROJECT! OH MY DAMN! I AM UNICORN! ASIAN F! Pot 'O GOLD! JUST WOW! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT. MIKE CAN SING! OH MY CAN MIKE SING!... done now.**

Also anything that happens in the third season of Glee is null and void here. It doesn't exist. Unless I decide to incorporate it… ;)

Apologies for not updating sooner... I'm lacking inspiration.

Disclaimer- I do not own Glee. *sobs*****

Kurt's Pov! (That's right switching it up this chapter!)

"Well to our four newest members welcome to drama and the warblers! I'll be sure to keep my eye on you guys!" She jokes. "Today to start off the week we're going to do games, but first everyone circle up for attendance." We get into the proper shape on the large stage. "Let's start with Jeff today."

Jeff grins. "I'm Jeff!" He claps and points next to him to Nick.

Nick then repeats the action saying "I'm Nick!" He points to me.

I say "I'm Kurt." And point across the circle to Murphy.

She smiles shyly and repeats the motion pointing to Kent after telling the group "I'm Murphy"

Once everyone has gone and is accounted for Ms. Rossi speaks again "The first game that we're going to play is called space jump." She begins.

Murphy blurts excited. "Really? That's awesome!" She beams.

"I take it you've played before Ms. James." Ms. Rossi says.

She nods abashedly at her outburst. "Yeah." She says quieter.

"Care to start?" Ms. Rossi asks. She nods. Ms. Rossi then approaches Nick and Jeff and whispers in their ears. They grin. Oh no. Murphy enters the circle and begins skipping in a circle saying "La, la, la,…" Over and over.

Then Nick jumps into the circle and yells "Space jump!" He then pushes Murphy down and begins army crawling whispering. "We need to move! They're going to catch us!"

Jeff jumps in then "Space jump!" He yells. Both of the crawling teens stop and he lays down next to them and rolls over their backs. Then Nick and Murphy do the same until they approach the edge of the circle. Then they reverse the direction of their rolling. I chuckle at the game of steam roller.

"Space jump!" I yell. They stop rolling I sit in front of them and they get into a line behind me. "Row!" I tell them. We all mime rowing in the center of the circle.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

Murphy's Pov! (Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. You're sick of me writing in her pov aren't you?)

I flop down onto my bed tired. Oh my warblers… I can't take it with those boys. They're by far too wild. I need sleep. It's midnight… It's midnight! Oh my. I rush to get my pajamas on so I can go to bed. Kurt stumbles into the room tiredly as I quickly change into pajamas. "It's me." He announces.

"Kay. Thanks for letting me know." I tell him. I'm glad it was him that walked in and not one of the other guys. We both hop into bed because I still don't want to be alone upstairs. The guys decided tonight that since we were done moving all my stuff in my room around that one of them would move up here in the room across the hall. Possibly others in the other rooms, but definitely someone across the hall. Who that is going to be hasn't been decided yet…

I flick the light off with the remote and cuddle into the blankets. "Murphy?" Kurt asks.

"Hmm?" I murmur.

"Which one of your friends do you like?" He asks.

I flick my eyes open. "Huh?" I whine sleepily.

"Gabriel, Eli, or Kent?" He sighs. "You _like _one of them. Which one?"

I roll my eyes at him. He sits expectantly. I begin to elaborate on it. I've never really thought about it. "Well. I think of Kent as a brother. He's known me since we were born so I don't think I could see him in any other way. Then with Eli it's so complex because we're really close, but he's just. Eli. I don't know. He can be really sweet you've seen it, but I am always saving him from one of his stupid plans and I don't want to be mixed up in that…" I trail off thinking about it.

Kurt prompts me. "And Gabriel?"

I bite my lip in thought. "Well. With Gabe… I've known him since I was eight. We've been dancing together since then and became actual dance partners when we were ten. He's really sweet and nice and goofy and funny… He's my best friend." I state.

Kurt smirks. "You love him!"

I blink and then shake my head. "No! I hold only platonic feelings for him." I deny.

Kurt rolls his eyes at the denial. "Whatever Murphy. You're only lying to yourself." He closes his eyes. Mine follow soon after. The next thing I know it's morning.

I stretch myself out and begin getting prepared for school. I get my uniform on Friday so I have to dress in normal clothes for now. How Kent, Eli, and Gabe got their uniforms I don't know...

Kurt suggests "How about the white skinny jeans and the teal flow-y top? Then you could wear those teal flats and not 'kill yourself'" He puts air quotes around kill yourself. I stick my tongue out at him and change. He grins. "You love me." I shake my head and narrow my eyes jokingly. He laughs.

I head into the aviary and visit the parrot. "Hi!" I grin.

"Tyler! Ty!" It squawks.

I shake my head. "Murphy. I'm Murphy!" It cocks it's head.

"Not Ty?" It asks me.

"Nope." I tell it. "Murphy."

"Murphy!" It replies happily. "New friend."

I nod. "Yeah! What's your name?"

"Name?" It repeats.

"Yeah. Your name?" I ask again. Hopefully the parrot know what I'm talking about...

I may sound crazy, but I think that the parrot is thinking about my question... "Gale." It speaks out of the blue. I jump having drifted into my thoughts.

"Your name is Gale?" I ask to confirm. It makes an affirming sound. "Goodbye Gale. I have to go to class." I tell the parrot.

"Bye Bye." She responds as I take the winding paths out of the large, jungle like, aviary. I exit and close the door softly. I head down to the kitchen where all the other guys are.

I smile at the chaos when I enter. They're crazily getting their food as if they haven't eaten in years. So everything's normal. "Hey guys." I greet them. I receive some hello's and other grunts from those with full mouths. I just laugh and eat my breakfast. "Thanks Gabe." I thank him.

"It isn't a problem Murph. I cook all the time." He blows it off.

"Hey Wes?" I get the warbler's attention. "Does Dalton have a dance studio?" I ask him.

He nods. "It's next to the warbler's practice room in the arts hall." Wes informs me.

"Thanks!" I turn to Gabriel. "Practice tonight?" I ask.

"Definitely!" He answers.

"Can the rest of us come?" David asks. "We're all pretty dance intolerant so if you could teach us that would be great."

I grin at Gabriel. "We can handle that." We say in unison.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-| (If you don't read This Moment first you should. Second I don't know how to write the teaching of dance.)

"Was that an attempt on my life?" Robby gasps as he falls onto the couch back at the Warbler dorm.

"No." I tell him. "That was actual dancing. Not step-step-snap." I demonstrate their typical moves for competition.

He curls his lip in distaste. "I don't like it." I roll my eyes at the tired boys. We were only there for an hour and we didn't even do anything hard. It's not even six o' clock yet!

Gabe, Eli, Kent, Kurt, and I are the only ones that have a clue about dancing. Kurt, Gabe, and I with the most. Eli and Kent can dance and keep up, but not nearly as well or as fluid and graceful as the three of us can. Blaine wasn't too bad either I guess, but he's usually just jumping on furniture and such instead of actually dancing. Considering Kent is about as klutzy of a person I've met and Eli is the most rhythm challenged musician I've ever met. How can the boy play an instrument? He has NO rhythm at all! Not kidding. I shake my head and go into the kitchen. I quickly make some chicken Alfredo and when the boys smell food they all flock to the dining room. I set it down and everyone eats in peace. "Sooooo..." I say.

The boys look at me. "Yeah?" Thad asks.

"Who's moving upstairs?" I say quietly.

Thad looks at them questioningly "Who? Not me." He says to them.

Blaine stands up. "I'll do it!" He grins at me. Everybody knows that he hates rooming with Trace and has been staying with Theo and Shane's room. Theo has been staying on their couch. Or even the floor. Poor kid.

I smile ecstatic back at Blaine. "Really? Are you sure?" I ask him out of insecurity. I know that he wants nothing more than to be out of Theo's hair, but can't stand to stay with Trace. I just can't help, but be unsure and wait for the denial.

"YEAH! It's gonna be awesome!" He almost yells in excitement. "Let's start now!" Shane tosses him the key, he grabs my wrist and we run up to Shane and Thee's room. He throws the door open after unlocking it with Shane's borrowed key. He starts to load up some of his personal stuff into a box, including his comforter, that he had brought it to their room with. Once the few things he brought with him were in the box he left the room and put the key under the trim for Shane. We go to the end of the hall and take the small staircase to the next floor. Then stand at the hallway in shock.

"Which room?" I ask the question that's going through both of our minds.

He responds. "That is a good question..." He sets the box down. Then opens the door next to mine. It's slightly larger than a normal room and it's completely empty. He closes the door. I do the same to the room next to it with similar results. We continue the pattern all the way down to the end and then back. We reach the room across from mine. I shove the room open and find that it is the same size as the upper floor of mine. It has furniture in it as well. Only instead of the fifties look that mine has it has a modern look. All of the furniture in the room appears to be brand new and never used. There isn't a speck of dust on any of it proving someone had been in here. Unlike how my room was dusty except the TV that they installed for me. "Well. I think I'll take this one!" Blaine grins.

I roll my eyes. "You sure you don't want the lovely one next door?" I ask sarcastic. "It's just fabulous!"

"No. I'm good with this one!" He gets his box from the hall and puts it in the floor of his new room. I head over to the sleek black desk and pull out the key to the room from it's drawer. I toss it to him and he slips it into his pocket.

"Let's go get the rest of your stuff." I suggest. He nods and we head back downstairs. He pulls out the key to his and Trace's room and unlocks the door. We walk in and he grabs a suitcase and bag that is next to it. "You never unpacked?" I ask him.

He shakes his head. "It made no sense. I wasn't really living here anyway." He shrugs his eyes lacking their usual sparkle. He sets the key to this room on what must be Trace's dresser.

I frown at him. "That sucks. Let's get this up to your new room!" I grin to diffuse the mood. I don't like morbid Blaine. He's not as fun as happy Blaine! He smiles back at me and we take his things to his room. "Wanna unpack today? There's plenty of time!" I ask.

"Sounds good to me!" He beams already back to normal. "But first we better show this to Kurt. He's going to flip..." He trails off looking at the room. I nod at the statement. Kurt will flip.

"So on the topic of Kurt... You and him are really close right?" I ask. Blaine nods not looking at me and instead into the box of his things. "How close?"

Blaine's head snaps up. "What do you mean? We're best friends." He states plainly. The sparkle in his eyes is gone again.

I roll my eyes at him. "Oh _please_! Don't act like I'm dumb. You know I'm not! I'm smart enough to get into an all boys academy for god's sake! Fess up!" I gesture to him.

"What do you mean?" He asks flustered. I just squint my eyes in a glare at him. He pales. "You're as scary as Kurt... Um. Well Kurt is nice." He offers.

I roll my eyes. "Anyone who has mat Kurt knows that. Unless they made him angry from the very second that they met... Now tell me the _truth_."

Blaine looks in his lap nervously. "Well... I really like him." He says quiet.

I sigh. "That wasn't so hard was it? Besides. It feels good to have it out there doesn't it? I already knew you liked him. I just had to make sure you knew you liked him." I smile softly.

Blaine nods. "It wasn't _too_ traumatizing." He giggles. "Which one of your friends do you like?" I shake my head.

"That right there is a complex situation." I admit.

"We've got plenty of time." Blaine says.

I walk over and plop down on his new bed. "Well you see. I've never thought of any of them as more than friends. Kent because the boy should have been born my flesh and blood, Eli because he's just too crazy with his wild plans, and then Gabe is just. Gabe." I tell him as he begins putting things around the room.

"So you love Gabe then." He states.

"That's where it gets confusing because I don't think I do, but if I love any of them it's him." I shrug.

Blaine stops what he's doing and sits across from me on the bed. "Well. How can you tell?"

I reply. "Because when I think of Kent or Eli I couldn't even imagine being with them ever. Not that they aren't great, but I just can't see it. With Gabe I very much can see it. The idea is even a little appealing, but I don't have the cliché butterflies or anything. Or at least I don't think I do. I don't get nervous. I just don't know." I sigh and drop my head into my hands.

"Murphy." Blaine says. I lift my head. "You do get nervous." I pull my eyebrows together and cock my head to the side in confusion. "The whole dance lesson you were blushing and giggling at nothing. It wasn't I'm tired from dancing blush either. It was Gabe-just-touched-my-hand blushing or I'm-slow-dancing-with-him blushing. We can tell."

I blush as I think back to the lesson. "Oh great... So what? I'm just so used to it I don't notice it?"

Blaine shrugs at me. "I guess. Wanna get Kurt now?" He asks. I nod and we walk back down to the common room.

"KURT!" I shout. He peers over. "C'mere!" I yell at him again. He strolls over from where he was sitting watching the guys play video games. "Come and look at Blaine's room!" I say excited!

"Okay!" He smiles and follows us upstairs. We lead him into Blaine's room and he gasps. "This is awesome!" He looks around.

"We found it like this." I tell him.

Kurt turns a shocked expression on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Blaine answers.

Kurt says. "Crazy. This place gets crazier and crazier. First Murphy and all her bunch of stuff and now this. I blame you Murphy. Ever since you came here this place has gone crazy!" He tells me.

I grin. "Awww. I drive you guys crazy!" I joke. He rolls his eyes. "You love me!" I tell him.

He nods. "Of course!"

"Well I'm going to leave you two and go to my room for a bit. Don't do anything you'd be ashamed of." I excuse myself quickly with a wink before either of them can retort. The last thing I see is the blush slowly creeping up both of their faces.

I cross the hall and unlock my room, then enter. I go over to my desk and set my key down. Then I think. Robby. If he picks the lock he'll steal my key like he does to the others. So I pick the key up and open all of the drawers as far as I can. I'm hoping that one of them will have a secret compartment. Old desks and such usually have at least one. I open the top drawer. It seems small. I pull it out further... Bingo! The drawer pulls past the 'back' and too another little area. However the area is already occupied. I grab out the envelope that is residing in the space. I set the key down inside and slide the drawer closed. I hold the envelope up and blow some dust off of it. I turn it to the back. It says 'friend' in swoopy, curly, cursive. The kind that is typical for girls. The 'i' is even dotted with a heart.

I spin the envelope around again and tear at the slightly yellowed paper to open it. When I do a paper and a thin key fall out. The key makes a ping sound when it hits the hardwood. I bend over and pick them up. I put the note on the desk and examine the key. It's very antique and old looking. Instead of the stainless steel plain keys that our rooms have it has an intricate design on it and appears to be silver. Very tarnished silver, but silver. To check I go to my jewelery box and get some tarnish remover. I have it because my dad showed me a silver ring before he died. It had been his mother's and he said he'd give it to me for my 13th birthday. I take the remover and begin to clean the key and sure enough once I'm done my reward is a brand new looking, silver key. I'm not really sure what to do with it so I slip it on a chain and put it around my neck. This way I will always know where it is.

I return to my desk and get the note. I open it and begin to read.

_Dear friend,_

_ It seems that you've happened upon my letter. This means you must be a fellow warbler. Once a warbler always a warbler and all that. I'm Tyler Annette Flynn. If the middle name isn't enough to tell you I'm a girl then I don't know about how long you'll last at Dalton. The only reason I'm here is because I'm not officially a female student. I have short hair like the guys so I'm not to noticeable and the uniform isn't the most flattering piece of clothing either. Plus my name is Tyler. A distinctly male name. One that they wouldn't even question for the person to even possibly be a girl._

_ I'm graduating in a week so I've decided that since I hold the key instead of passing it on to an underclassman like I should I'll put in this letter. That way the next resident of my room will receive it. It's a pretty great room. You know having two floors and all._

_ I hope that Dalton is the haven for you like it was for me. It saved me from my problems. I didn't have to deal with the cruelties from those at my previous school. Good luck here._

_ Finally if you ever find the aviary tell Gale I say hi! I'm going to miss her everyday. If you ever have the urge to respond to this letter my address will be in the office with specific information on the fact that I'll be expecting someone to find this letter and send me a reply. So please do so._

_ Love,_

_ Tyler Annette Flynn_

_P.S. Consider me your guide. Someone who has gone through the same experiences as you and can help you out. I've scattered these letters all throughout my room and the Warbler Cave so hopefully you'll happen upon the right letters for your situation. I've tried to put them in the places I would go in different situations. Besides you're a lot like me._

Oh wow. I'm not Dalton's first female student after all. I'm just the first _official_ female student. This is great. Wait. I'm a lot like her. How did she know that? I furrow my eyebrows. I replace the letter in it's envelope and leave it on the desk. I start pacing around the room thinking. Suddenly I trip.

I look back at the offending foot that caused me to fall. I glare at it. "I don't need this right now foot!" I pull myself into a sitting position before it hits me. When I fell the floor sounded hollow and sure enough when I pull the edge of the rug back there is a floor board with T. A. F. whittled into it. I pull it up and there is a little box in the hollow space. I yank it out of the tight space and place it in front of me. Kurt's right. This place is crazy. I open the lid of the box and look at the contents. One letter and a ring. I retrieve the tarnish remover and set to work again. When I finish I can see that the band is engraved on the inside '_Our Warblerette!_' (Arabella... I promise you that this was already written before I saw your story. I just had to find the right spot for it. I wanted it to be a surprise for you. And another chance for me to tell my lovely readers to read your story!** The Warblerette by ArabellaSmith. Read it.**). I look at the outside and examine the little metal bird adorning the simple band. It's beautiful. Curiously I slip it onto my finger. A perfect fit for my ring finger. I leave it on and check the note. I open the letter up.

_Hello,_

_ This is the second letter if you ever have the urge to read them in order. Now to answer somethings that need to be sorted out. I know that the person reading this note is female. I know this because after my graduation I talked with my headmaster and revealed I was a girl. She was shocked. Although she would've noticed if she was around me more often. I told her that I would like for the next girl that came to the school in a similar position as I was to get my room. She agreed to my wish and I'll be checking to make sure when there is a switch to the next headmaster._

_ I hope that your time at Dalton is as wonderful as mine was. Now all the other letters were written during the year in hopes of this coming true. They were,s I previously told you, put in the areas I would go to if in the same situation. Most of the spots are in either my room or the Warbler Cave. Hopefully you'll find them that way._

_ I wish you the best of luck,_

_ Tyler Annette Flynn_

Okay. What is a warbler cave? I take both notes, both back in their original envelopes, and put them back in the box. I notice that they're numbered. That will help a lot. I replace the box in the cavern and shut it up. I recover it with the rug then head into the aviary.

I find Gale to relay the message from Tyler. When I tell her she gets really excited. I calm her back down and smooth her feathers before leaving. I go down to the common room. "What's a warbler cave?" I ask the boys.

Wes replies nonchlant. "There's this myth about there being a room only warblers can access somewhere on campus, but we've never found it. And we've looked pretty dang hard."

"Do you suppose it would need a key?" I ask. Wes nods and returns to reading. I frown. All the other warblers are busy. Apparently I'm alone on this one. I wander into the dining room. I look around and then I trip again. I need to get that checked out. When I pull my head up I catch a flash of sparkle under the cabinet. I peer down again. That has to be it. I get up swiftly though a little wobbly. I pull it away and look at the little wood door with a tarnished silver handle...

AN2- Devious aren't I? But I wrote 4,000 of the words of this in the past three days. You know what that means? I"M BACK! :):):)

I hope to be writing more often now that I've reobtained my mojo. I just hope it lasts too. I mean I missed you guys! I was so lonely in the real world. Plus I felt bad for leaving you guys for two months. *grovels*

Reviews feed my review eating elephant. Fluffy is getting hungry... :)


	9. Caves, Movies, and Togetherness

AN- Hellooooo! Here we are at chapter nine! I never thought we'd see the day! I'm sorry for how long it takes me to post. Especially that last chapter. It was ridiculous. I will never live that down...

_You guys are amazing! Just thought that I'd put that out there! :)_

To **Shae**- You review every chapter and it makes me happy! You're my favorite online buddy! I know that when I write a chapter I am guaranteed at least one review. Which makes me smile. Although I would love more than one. Sometimes that's all I get, but it's good enough! You're awesome! Everyone read **Didn't think I would see you again by Falling. Through. Wonderland it is amazing! :D **_**It's about Kurt and Blaine being best friends when they were kids and then Blaine moves, but they meet again in high school and their lives get very dramatic and they fall in love and it's wonderful! Even if I want to punch Aiden in the face... :P He's a meanie. **_**My summary is lovely isn't it? :P**

Kay YOU GUYSSSSSS! I gots tumblr now! So you guys can yell at me if I don't write fast enough! :) **nayeli13. Tumblr. com** without spaces! :D I post updates on my story. I also post things about myself. Tons of glee... So much GLEEEE...

**Happy 2012 guys! Hope this year is great for all of you! :)**

Disclaimer- Glee is not under my ownership at the moment. You'll know when it is... :) *laughsevilly*

Murphy's Pov! (I know. Stop writing in her Pov. But it's really important that I do. Don't worry. It'll change. *smirksknowingly*)

I pull on the handle. It jiggles the door, but nothing more. I frown. Then remember the key around my neck. I take it off over my head and slip the ornate looking key into the lock. I turn it and hear a click. I grab the handle and pull the door open.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

Blaine's Pov! (Told you I'd stop writing in her Pov. Besides it's been a while since we were in Blainers' head. You guys all hate me now don't you. I feel like I'm keeping you out of Narnia... :D lol.)

I rub the back of my neck nervously. Now whenever Kurt and I are together alone I get nervous. Yes I like him. No I don't think he likes me. Which sucks. I'll survive. But that doesn't stop the urge to pretty much jump him. Especially when we're the only ones here. I shake my head. Snap out of it Blaine!

Kurt speaks "This place is crazy. Murphy comes and the whole dynamic here just flew out the window. Now we've got an aviary, a female student, secret passages, and she hasn't even been here a week yet!"

I nod. "I know. I mean people always say this place looks like Hogwartz, but now it's starting to seem like it." I laugh.

Kurt wanders over to the wall and begins wandering about it. "I wonder..." He trails off softly obviously speaking to himself. I just watch him. He looks behind the headboard of my bed. Instead of the four poster in Murphy's room my bed has a head board of that is all storage cubes. Kurt's eyes light up. He sticks his hand behind one of them and I hear a quiet click. He pushes the wall and to my surprise it moves away. My eyes widen. "And that is how we found the aviary." He says, louder this time.

I walk over to it. "That is so awesome." I say quiet. I walk in and can hear Kurt follow close behind me.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He asks.

I nod and mumble. "It isn't the only thing."

"You say something?" Kurt asks.

I shake my head and grin. "No. Just agreeing that it _is_ beautiful. The colors are mesmerizing."

Kurt nods. "They are." We wander over to a bench and just sit in the room. It's so full of color and sound and movement. It's so alive. Kurt speaks again. "It's been really weird between us since Murphy came." He points out.

I think. _That may be because she showed me how much I love you both on purpose just a bit ago and unintentionally at that party when we spied on of the Orioles'. _Then I say. "It must be because we're just trying to get to know the new kids and haven't been hanging out as often."

Kurt nods. "Yeah. Probably. We should probably try and get back to hanging out again. I miss it."

I agree. "Yeah. Movie night?"

"Oh definitely!" He beams excited. I smile back unable to help it. He's just so amazing. "Your room right? It's amazing and needs to be used!" I nod at the request. "Kay. I'm gonna go downstairs and get my pajamas! I don't want to watch movies in my uniform. It's so uncomfortable!" He leans over and kisses my cheek and then bolts out excitedly to his room. I just sit there. Feeling the burn where his lips touched my cheek and wondering how much longer I would've been clueless if it wasn't for Murphy. The grin on my face is probably permanent because Kurt Hummel. Kissed. My. Cheek. I sigh. I'm acting like a school girl. I sigh again. I don't care. I leave the aviary and close the door. I flop down onto my new bed and just lie there. Happily grinning up at my ceiling like an idiot. Then I realize I should probably change.

I go into my closet and grab a pair of pajama bottoms and an old tee shirt. I throw them on. Then Kurt, still in his uniform, rushes into my room. "You've gotta see this!" He grabs my hand and pulls me all the way downstairs. I follow fuzzy minded because he's kind of holding my hand. Something I thought would never happen in a million years. Ever.

When we enter the Dining room and it's empty I'm confused. Until Kurt pulls me to a little wooden door swung open and the sound of Warblers coming from the other side.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

Murphy's Pov! (She's backkkkkkk. Don't worry. It won't last forever. :D)

I crouch down near the open door. It's about the shape of a regular door way, but half as tall. I sort of walk in only crouched down. When I see that the room is full of furniture and set up to seat what seems like 50 I'm astonished. I see a folded piece of paper. I pick it up. It reads:

_Ms. James,_

_ You seem to be a smart young woman. I have no doubt that you'll find this place. With the help of Ms. Flynn. She's such a kind lady that I've informed her of your arrival here. She dropped by during your classes and added some things to the letters. Don't worry though I was there so that none of your privacy was invaded._

_ She wants to meet you and intends to drop by on Friday when your uniform comes in._

_ We've added some things to the room such as the TV and video game systems and such. Other wise things were left alone. We just gave you some technology that will make this area more fun for all you warblers._

_ I hope that you have a great time here at Dalton._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Ms. Christiansen_

Wow. I look at the walls that are all filled with photos, but one and a half of them. I look closer. They're all pictures of the warblers. Or song lyrics. Or even quotes from warblers or celebrities! This is amazing. Then I remember the guys. I step back out and remove the key from the lock. I put it back around my neck, but leave the door open. I get the guys all rounded up except for Kurt and Blaine. When Kurt comes down he says he'll get Blaine in a minute and just to tell everyone. So I do. Then one-by-one all of the warblers are through the door. Except Kurt who has ran upstairs to find Blaine. I wander over to some of the doors that lead off of the main room. I find one to be a movie screening room. Then another to be an obstacle course of some kind with open area in the middle and the floor covered by mats. One more to hold an absolute massive amount of electronics. Then the last is filled with clothes. Or to be exact costumes and the materials to make and alter them. Kurt is gonna love this.

I walk into the main room where the chaos has begun. All the boys have started playing video games and watching TV or movies on the various big screens in the room. Kurt and Blaine enter and shocked expressions adorn their faces. Wes stands. "GUYS!" He shouts waving his gavel. The room falls into silence when everything is paused. "The warblers have been looking for this room for 50 years. Murphy found it about 5 minutes after she started looking. She's pretty special. Not to mention she has the key too!" I blush. He's making me out to seem much more amazing than I really am.

"Just play your damn games guys." I smirk. They turn back to what they were doing. Kurt and Blaine approach me.

"What is this madness?" Kurt asks.

"It's the warbler cave." Blaine answers. "We've been looking for it for years. No one even knew it was still around. We figured that wherever it was had been demolished, but apparently not."

I add. "Definitely not. You guys I gotta show you something." I pull them by their wrists to the doors. I show them the rooms. Until we reach the last one. "I have a feeling that you'll love this one Kurt." I smirk. I shove the door open and he gasps.

"That is amazing..." Kurt breathes. "Wow. No matter how much I want to go and play in there I promised someone a movie night." He turns to Blaine. "Let's go." They walk out. Oh they so love each other.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

Blaine's Pov! (Hehe... Another switch!... :D You know that you love it... :P)

I sit in my room waiting for Kurt to change. When he comes in I'm shocked. He's wearing grey sweatpants and a red v-neck. Where are the fancy silk pajamas? "Um Kurt..." I begin. "What up with your 'pajamas'?" I ask him. Staring at him thoroughly I conclude that the shirt makes him look like porcelain to fit his nickname and I like it. He's so beautiful. I snap my eyes to his face when he begins to speak.

"Didn't feel like the silk ones. So I just threw on some old McKinley sweats from football and then a red v-neck because it matches the red wording on the pants." He shrugs. "I'm feeling lazy, but I'm not gonna not match. That's just tacky."

I nod. "Oh. Got it." I smile. "What movie do you want to watch?"

He thinks for a minute. "We haven't watched The Little Mermaid yet..." He says. Our goal is to watch all of the classic Disney movies together.

"Yeah! That's good with me." I get it out and turn it on. "I love this movie."

"It's a good one." He agrees. We both sit down and begin watching. "This is one of my favorite songs from this movie." He tells me during 'Part of Your World'. I just grin back at him.

We sit in pretty much silence for the rest of the movie until the very end. Then it gets a little bit awkward. I can feel the tension in the air between us and I think about moving away from him, but I'm content here. I don't want to make him uncomfortable anyway. Just because I feel weird doesn't mean he should too. I don't want to lose him.

When it's over I pop in the second one. We had agreed to watch them both tonight. I sit back down on my bed and then fall backwards lying down. I'm starting to feel tired from all the moving today. He follows suit and the last thing I remember is him snuggling into my shoulder before sleep takes me.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

As I wake up I look out the unfamiliar window and see that the sun hasn't rose yet. Then as I gain consciousness I notice there are arms around me and I look down to see a familiar head of hair on my chest. I gasp softly noting the time is around three in the morning. I pull my blanket back over us. Clearly having never picked it up after the movie because we weren't awake then. I cover us up and snuggle back in making the most of this by wrapping my arms around Kurt as well. I drift back into an almost sleeping state. Never quite returning fully to sleep.

After what feels like forever Kurt begins to move in my arms. I hear him let out a shocked noise and continue to pretend to sleep. He then simply readjusts and sighs contentedly before falling back to sleep. Unknowingly he leaves me with a lot to think about. Is Murphy right? Could he actually like me back?

As he unconsciously nuzzles closer I'm a bit more hopeful than yesterday. I finally fall asleep again.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

As my alarm goes off and Kurt smacks it to shut it up I'm awakened. Once it's quiet he pulls me close again. "Don't wanna get up..." He mumbles into my chest.

"Good morning." I sigh in response.

Then Kurt jumps. "Blaine!" he says loudly. "Oh my gaga. I am so sorry!" He starts to pull away and I hold him tighter around his waist.

I look at him sternly. "Did I say get up? No. Because I am comfortable and if you're here then I have an excuse to stay in bed." I declare pushing the limits I normally set when I'm around Kurt.

Kurt looks shocked. "Okayyyy..." He lies back down. Then we both start laughing.

"We're awesome." I grin.

"Yeah." He says a bit quietly.

I look down at him. "What? Do you want to get up? I won't make you stay." I begin to unwind my arms when he cuddles closer.

"No. This is just... Different." He states.

I ask worried. "Good different or bad different?" This is why I have limits. I shouldn't have pushed him.

He smiles. "Well definitely not bad."

"Good. You had me worried there. Cause I'm comfortable. If this happened more often I wouldn't be opposed." I reply my worry eased.

He looks up at me. There is a different look in his eye that I don't recognize and then some curiosity. A look I'm familiar with. He begins to come closer and Robby busts in.

"Hey guys! It's time to wake uppppp!" Then he runs out of the room again.

We look back at each other the previous moment lost. "Pixy sticks." We say in unison. Robby is on sugar high. Whoever gave him pixy sticks will be in a lot of trouble.

Then Murphy busts in. "I didn't know!" She exclaims flustered. "Oh. BYE!" Then leaves slamming the door. We flinch at the sound. Then I start to grin.

"Did you pick up on what I did?" I ask vaguely. Kurt gives me another confused look.

"It is too early in the morning for your vague mind tricky questions." He states. "Explain."

I smirk. "Murphy thinks we're together." I tighten my hold on him for both emphasis and because I _really _want to.

His eyes widen. "Oh." He states. "Well. I can see where she got that." He snuggles back into my chest again. I sigh and relax again. I close my eyes. When I open them again I see that it's 7:27.

Then it hits me. "SHIT!" I exclaim. Kurt rouses and releases me. His tired eyes give me the cutest confused look, but I don't have time for that. "We have... 18 minutes to get ready for school!" I hop out of bed and rush over to my closet I strip my shirt and pants off and pull my pants on quickly. I slip my shirt on and begin to button it up when I hear Kurt get up as well. He rubs his eyes and the urgency begins to hit him.

"Well. _Fuck._" He mumbles. I throw him a uniform.

"Just use this one. I think it might be yours anyway." I say unsure. It might be the one that he left here. I'm not really paying attention right now. He takes his shirt and sweats off pulling his pants on and then putting on the shirt. Though when he's buttoning it I get very distracted by his abs. Then I head to the bathroom. I look at my hair despairingly. I wet it really quickly to wash out yesterday's gel. With no time to do anything else I run out to see Kurt with his hair messily cute on his head. Though not bed head messy. More like it was styled to look messy. Or styled to cause me to go into shock. I look at him confused. "How?" He looks so... so... hot...

He shrugs. "I make due." He slides his shoes on, grabs my hand, and we rush out the door. The only thought in my head the whole time is. He needs to make due much more often. It's really hot. _Really hot._

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

Murphy's Pov! (Don't worry! Kurt/Blaine elaboration will come. :D)

I enter French and the guys give me awkward looks. I would too if I were them. It's Wednesday which means that it's game day. Which means I have to wear my volleyball uniform. Thank god I'm allowed to wear sweatpants over it. Otherwise it would be extremely awkward. Me in spandex in front of all the guys. I shake my head at the thought. Plus I would get _really _cold.

"Murphy... What up with the outfit?" Kurt asks.

"What up with the hair?" I counter.

"Touche..." He smirks. "Woke up late." He explains.

I smile excited. "Game day." Then I return to him. "Why were you late?" I raise my eyebrows knowingly.

He shrugs. "Blaine may be a more comfortable pillow than he thought he was."

I squeal. "Awww. Are you-?"

"NO!" He shushes me. "Not even. Now shush!"

I zip my lips and listen to Mr. Weston. Well... I actually pretend to listen while thoughts run through my head.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

I can do this. I can do this. I bounce up and down in place psyching myself up. Warm up starts any minute. I shake myself out and Kallie grabs me. "Partner?" She asks. I nod.

"I gotta talk to coach first though... I need to know what position I'm playing." I tell her. That's the only problem with being a player with more than one position. I approach her. "Coach Hamood? What position am I today?" I ask her.

She responds quickly. "First game you'll be a setter, then second I want you in as a hitter. Third game all depends on how the first two play out." She grins. "You'll be great. Relax."

I nod. "Got it coach." I head back to Kallie and we begin to pass back and forth. I get low and ready and am doing very well. Once warm up is over I find out the lineup from coach. She tells me that I'm fourth server. We've got first serve. I get into my spot and watch Terra's serve hit the floor on the other side.

Our team on the court cheers "Ahhhhhhh. ACE!" Then the benched players repeat it. And a section of the crowd does as well. I look up at that unexpected surprise to see the warblers and orioles and a bunch of the football guys. I blink... Whoa. We never got support like this back home... Gabe gives me a thumbs up and I grin. Then I turn my thoughts back to the game. I watch Terra send another serve over and see them set it up this time. Jaycen heads up for the block and I get back for the garbage shot. The ball is sent back into the corner and Kallie digs it up. I run underneath it and set it over to Sophie. A girl that is also on the orioles. She spikes it over for the kill. I just grin. This game is going too great.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

At the end of the first game our score is 25-13. We won. We get into the second game rotation. I serve fourth again, but I start in the back row because the other team has first serve this time. They serve the ball over and I get under it to pop it up to Terra our other setter. She sets Sophie up and she tips it over instead of the expected spike. The ball falls to the ground behind the blocker and hits the ground.

I grin. "Yeah!" We get the serve and Sophie sends it over. I cheer from my spot in the front row. The stands cheer too. I get ready and this time the other team sends it back over and Kallie digs it up. Terra get under it and sends it my way. I begin my approach and when the ball is just above the net send it right down into the front row. The girls and I all yell and cheer. The bench jumps to their feet and the stands are stomping and screaming. I smile so big that it almost hurts.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

The third game is going strong and after a win in the second I'm not too worried. We need three points to win and they're down my seven. I send a serve over and correct myself. Two points to win. The whistle blows and I serve again. Their libero tries to get under the ball, but shanks it off to the side. I smirk a little bit. One more. I toss the ball up and hit it. The girls on the other side yell that it's out. I bite my lip in worry waiting for the verdict. The linesman throws his arms into the position to signal that the ball was in. I jump up. "YESS!" I run towards the court and into the group of girls. "We did it! We won!" I can't take the joyed look off my face. We're all jumping up and down and squealing.

I turn out of the circle and see Gabe coming towards me. I run up to him and throw my arms around his neck in a tight hug still smiling. He puts his hands on my hips and then he smashes his lips against mine. I gasp. This isn't normal. But I don't move. Just because it isn't normal doesn't mean I don't like it. So I kiss him back. Finding that I don't care that there are hundreds of people here watching. When we separate Eli says. "Damn. Finally." Kent just grins at us. I turn my attention back to the boy in my arms.

Gabe just smiles softly at me and whispers. "I've been waiting for that forever." I blush and hide my face in his chest.

He pulls me closer wrapping his arms tighter around my waist. Then I whisper back to him. "Same." I look up to see his face shocked and a blush arriving on his cheeks. I smile at him simply because he looks so cute right now. "You're amazing." I compliment him. His cheeks burn brighter. I giggle quite enjoying this response. In, what appears to be, an effort to distract me he presses his lips back to mine. If it really is an attempt to distract me then it's working. I respond quickly. Much faster than the first kiss because frankly the first kiss was not something I was expecting. My hands move from their place around his neck to his curly light brown hair. We stay like this for a while before someone clears their throat.

We pull apart. I giggle and Gabe just grins his green eyes shining. I know mine probably have a dazed look in them, but frankly I can't bring myself to care. Especially when Gabriel's got his arms around me and I feel absolutely amazing. I tear my eyes away from his face and look over to a group of very expectant warblers, orioles, and volleyball players. I hold my hands up in surrender. "I was notified of this about the same way you were." I joke. "Assault. He assaulted me. We assaulted your eyes..." I smirk as I can see Gabe's face again reddening out of the corner of my eye.

Then his eyes gleam and he leans in to whisper in my ear. "But you liked it." It's my turn to go red as all our friends watch. I slap him. He laughs. I glare at him. He stiffens.

"Works like a charm huh Murph?" Kent laughs. I nod.

"Well?" Kallie asks her hands on her hips.

I shrug. "Talk to him. He attacked me!" Gabriel gives me a panicked look. "Have fun explaining there buddy." I pat his back from my spot next to him. He keeps looking at me worried. "I'm not bailing you out of this. I'm half as confused as they are." I raise an eyebrow at him in way of saying 'go on'.

He blinks nervously at everyone looking at us. "Uhh... Um. I-... Uh. Wellllllll." He swallows anxiously and takes a deep breath calming down and hopefully coming up with at least a full sentence. "I've really liked Murphy forever and I couldn't take it anymore." He finally gets out though his voice shakes due to the attention.

The group looks mostly appeased. "Now let's let him breath before he goes into cardiac arrest. Carry on with your lives." I shoo everyone off and have him sit down on the bleachers. The gym is pretty much empty. I sit next to him and watch him calm down. His face returns to it's normal coloring and his breathing slows down, evening out. "All better?" I ask. He nods with a smile so small it's barely there. "How long is forever?" I ask wondering.

"Well truthfully since I met you, but I didn't really know what it was because we were ten so I guess I really realized when we were like thirteen." He shrugs.

My eyes widen in shock. He's known his feelings for me for _two years_. I just realized mine for him a few days ago! I had the trouble staying sane near him during the past few days too. How has he done it for _two years_?

He shakes me a little bit and puts his arm around me. "Are you okay? Does that freak you out?" He begins worrying.

"No. You're fine! I promise. It's just I just figured this out a few days ago and could barely be around you without being dumb. How did you do it for two years?" I ask incredulous. The idea drives me crazy.

He sighs. "Lots of practice." I laugh.

"Sorry about that." I say shyly.

He just laughs. "It's not your fault. You know the funny thing is that what broke me was being away from you. When you were avoiding me the past few days due to being awkward it kind of sent me through withdrawal. So when I actually got to see you today and couldn't talk to you it was even worse. Which is why I pretty much jumped you." He looks at me apologetically.

"I did not mind." I grin at him. He rolls his eyes. "We should go home though..." I say gesturing to the now empty gym. He nods. When we stand he takes my hand. I grab my bag and change my shoes, also taking off my knee pads. I go to sling the bag over my shoulder and Gabe grabs it carrying it on his other shoulder so I can't reach it. "That's mine." I point out. He nods. We leave the doors and I see that the ground is all wet. Did it rain during our game? Whatever. I shake off the thought. "Gimme my bag." I hold out the hand not in his for it.

"Only if you agree to do something for me." Gabe says. I gesture for him to continue. "Bemygirlfriend?" he asks quickly. He looks away and his face flushes. Creating one of the cutest moments ever.

"Of course Gabriel." I take my free hand and put it on his cheek pulling him down a bit so I can kiss him. He smiles. After we pull away we start walking again. I hold my hand out for the bag and he shakes his head.

I sigh exasperated. He smirks. "I'm not gonna make my girlfriend carry her stuff when I could for her."

I grimace. "Dammit. You and your damn chivalry. Why couldn't I have one of those rude, stupid boyfriends?" I kid.

"I don't know. Your taste sucks." He shrugs. We walk through the football field and get to the paths on Dalton. I walk up some stairs to the path and slip on the edge. I fall hitting my arm on the metal railing and my leg on the corner of the stair. My head hits the pavement and I black out.

AN2- Why? No happy ending. :| I'm not happy with myself. (What am I doing to you guys?) Oh god. Now I'm talking in my own damn author's note. (HAPPYNEWYEAR!) SHUT _UP_! (I REFUSE TO BE QUIETED! I WILL NOT BE PUT IN YOUR PEN OF SILENCE!)

*blinks* You are so odd. (WHO?) You! (Me? Never.) I'm going to bed now...

*headdesk* *snores* (GOODNIGHT AMERICA! AND OTHER COUNTRIES! I LOVE YOU ALL!)

You woke me up for that? *glares* (YEAH!) *slaps* (*knockedout*)

Goodnight... morning, afternoon, whatever. I'll be sleeping. Kay? :)


	10. Visitors From Near And Far

AN- Hi guys. Chapter TENNNNNNNN! :D EEEEEEEPPPPPPP! AMAZING. Man. I'm slow at updates.*sheepishlycrawlsoutfromunder rock*

I would like to say that I spent 84% of my summer either in the woods, the classroom, or the gym. Now that I've given you an excuse and feel no better...

I have a shoutout for **Shae **because she's amazing. Just yay! I look forward to your reviews! :)

No one else though. You'd think with that last chapter I would've gotten TONS of reviews. But no. One. That's fine I guess. Just I was expecting more. Even if it was mad people yelling at me...

Oh my god. THE HIATUS FOR GLEE. THAT CLIFFHANGER. I HATE PEOPLE! :( ALL THE KURT FEELS! HE DESERVES MORE! DAMMIT RYAN! Of course at the point of posting this the hiatus is almost over... I'M STILL PISSED THOUGH!

**I have remained spoiler free! I know nothing about anything! Except who won the Glee Project. I know that. And I only know that on accident.**

I am not a medical professional. I am making stuff up. Hopefully it isn't too ridiculous. *giggles nervously*

Also. I've lost my voice. I am so depressed. Pencils and tiny composition notebooks are my best friends right now... (Voice is back. I'll have you guys know that I write my author's notes as I'm writing the chapter and thoughts just get added to these things. That's why they're so long...)

OH! I've been concussed! I got in hit in the head by a softball and BAM concussion. If you want to see a pic of my brain it's posted on my tumblr somewhere. Some scrolling may be involved... (obviously by now I've been unconcussed.)

Italics at the beginning are things in Murph's head.

Onto the chapter you have all waited patiently-or impatiently- for...

Disclaimer- Here's the part I tell you that I don't own Glee and then go cry. :'( *sobs*

Murphy's Pov!(Drammaaaaaaa timeeeeeee... :D)

_Throbbing. So much pain. Can't move. Paralyzed. Frozen. Stuck._

_I'm stuck. Again. Now I'm slipping. Slipping away. Falling. Down. Into the abyss. Gone._

_Light. Bright. I squint my eyes shut. When the light subsides beyond my closed lids and I open them I'm shocked._

_I'm standing in a white room bare of furniture except a window seat. I'm in a pale yellow summer dress. A dress that is the same as the one I wore to my father's funeral. I had also worn it in a dance recital with Gabriel previously and it was my father's favorite. That being the only reason I wore it to the funeral as well. I thought that it would be the best way to say goodbye. When I look back up from the soft fabric I see that the window seat now has an occupant. My dad._

_'Dad?' I ask. 'Does this mean...?' Mentally panicking thinking of my mother all alone in the world I may have left behind. My friends. The warblers. Gabe. All of the things that happened in the past few months would be pointless. I still hadn't met Tyler. She was going to help me with this female warbler business. I can tell that my panic was for no reason when my dad answers me._

_'No honey. It doesn't. You'll be able to go back to him. Them. How long it takes you to get there. I can't tell you. I don't know. I just want you to know that I love you. And I'm proud of you while I can visit you.' My father smiles at me. 'But you really need to watch yourself. You scared me when I saw I could visit you! I thought the worst! Don't do that to me!'_

_I smile apologetically at the man I hadn't seen in five years. 'Sorry Daddy.' _

_He grins. 'It's okay. I'm glad to get to see you again, but it better be years before I see you again!' He jokingly warns. 'No hurting yourself to see dear old dad. Got it? You better be responsible out there. Besides Gabriel is freaking out.'_

_'What?' I exclaim worriedly._

_My father looks at me like I'm being dumb. 'You just fell and hurt yourself bad enough to be seeing me and you ask that... The boy is your best friend, not to mention he's now your boyfriend, of course he's worried! All of your new friends are worried too.' He gives me a cautioning look at the boyfriend comment. 'I wish I was there to threaten him... That would've been so much fun...'_

_'Dad!' I shake my head. 'Give the kid a break.' I change the subject quickly. 'What's wrong with me?'_

_He grimaces. 'You cracked a bone in your left leg. Your left arm has a hairline fracture and you broke your thumb. You have a concussion, fractured skull, and a side effect of the medicine they gave you is keeping you asleep. Though it was thought that you would be a part of the majority that don't slip into comas from it you did. You've been out for about 18 hours.' He frowns._

_My eyes widen. Despite seeing my father again I really want to leave this place and go home. To Dalton and the warblers. To the orioles at Crawford. I want to see my mom again. 'When will I wake up?' I ask eagerly._

_'Depends on when you choose to go back. This world will attempt to entice you and keep you here. You just have to know what you want.' My father tells me. 'You have the opportunity to return and you just have to use it. You're so young Murphy. Use it.' He smiles.'You have the will to go home just do what feels right, follow your instincts, and you will return to them.'_

_I nod. 'Of course.' I believe the man that kept me safe for all those years easily._

_He closes his eyes. 'I'm going to go now. No reason for you to stay any longer than you have to conversing with me.'_

_I nod again sadly. 'Sure.' He stands and we hug. 'Bye Daddy.' I whisper into his chest._

_'You look beautiful Murphy Laurel. Goodbye sweetie.' He smiles and disappears letting me go._

_I want so badly to leave the little room and explore this world. I ache to do so and see what the bright sun illuminates outside, but I think of what my dad said. I begin to feel sleepy and lay down in the now empty window seat. I hope this is the instinct he told me about. This can't count as being enticed. I'm just sleeping. I close my heavy eyes._

My arm and leg begin to burn slowly increasing in intensity. My head starts throbbing and I open my eyes at the sudden and powerful pain. I gasp at the shock and the white hospital room is like nothing from my 'dream'. It's full of equipment and machinery as well as some chairs. Well there is one similarity. A window seat. Though this one is unoccupied. I look up to see a clock that reads one o'clock. I'm guessing it's the afternoon from the sun.

My mind focuses in on the beeping sound coming from some nearby machines. One is steady and counting my heart rate, another beeps periodically for a reason I don't know. A nurse enters and I give her my full attention.

"Hello." I smile through the pain.

She beams back. Clearly very new, but I'm not worried. Her hair is dark and pulled back and her eyes are a bright green. "Hi Miss. So nice to see you awake and hear that lovely voice all those boys have been talking about. You have just woken up from a coma. Are you in any pain?"

"Yes Ma'am." I say politely.

She responds while she's changing my fluids and injecting some, what I assume to be, painkillers. "My name is Eloise and I'll be taking care of you during your stay. Wow. I make this place sound like a hotel." She laughs. "There's no need for the ma'am though. I'm not that old." She smiles.

I ask worriedly "Is that going to put me back in a coma?"

"Oh no! You only needed the medicine that caused that for when they were examining your skull for impairment to the brain. Which shows no sign of damage by the way. Your left leg bone is cracked, you broke your left thumb, and your left arm has a hairline fracture. Your skull is fractured as well, but it's minor and should heal up easily. Other than that just cuts and bruises."

"Alright. I got it." I don't tell her that my dead father told me this while I was out. That would probably be considered weird. I really don't want to be put on the patient watch list.

"You'll be my first real patient. I don't count the few things that I've done before because they were all only here for a few hours. I worked in a much less severe area." She tells me. Then adds nervous. "Don't be worried though. It's just because I haven't been working here very long. I know what I'm doing!"

"It's okay! I trust you. You've kept me alive this long and you showed up to check on me without anyone calling you." I smile to reassure her. "You're doing great."

She grins right back at me. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"I only speak the truth. Oh. By the way! I was wondering when you mentioned 'all those boys' if you could tell me who you were talking about." I request.

She smiles sweetly. "Well there's quite a few of them. There's one that's especially concerned. Gabriel? I believe. The boy is always asking about you." I nod. "As well as two that were referred to as Kent and Eli. They were very worried. Then two who I believe are named Kurt and Blaine. Nick, Jeff, Thad, Wes, and David. I can't name them all. They're all very distressed. OH! And a very tall boy named Finn visited with some other guys. They were dressed differently than the rest of the boys. They mentioned bringing 'the girls' later because they had been busy doing something."

I beam. "Thanks for telling me! I can't wait to see them!" I really can't wait to see the New Directions again. They were fun and I enjoyed talking to them.

"All of your friends are quite the singers. They have incredible talent." Eloise tells me.

I shake my head in disbelief. "They were singing in here? Wow. Way to keep it low key guys..." I mutter amused.

"Hey! They were wonderful. They even went down and sang to some of the younger patients. They loved it. That Wes guy mentioned something about possibly making it a regular thing. The staff here would love that as well because we get a little bored or down from time to time too." She informs me.

"Well. That's great then." I say happily. Wes would love the opportunity to practice more and singing for sick children has to make someone feel good. "I'll tell him. You do realize that once they begin you may never be able to get rid of them."

She she tells me she needs to go and check on some other patients, but she'll be back to check on me later. After sitting for about fifteen minutes I sigh. This is boring. I close my eyes and begin to think while my pain continues gradually fading and then subsides. Suddenly my room is invaded by sound.

When I open my eyes I see my friends from both Dalton and McKinley. However I search for one face in particular. When Gabriel catches my eyes my face lights up. He runs over. He's smiling, but his eyes are watery. He kisses me soundly before beginning to lecture me. "I am so mad at you right now. If you ever do anything like that again I-" I pull his face back to mine impatiently. I don't feel like listening to him yell at me. "This doesn't get you out of anything." He mumbles against my lips.

"I'm sure it doesn't." I say pulling away. He frowns obviously disappointed. All the ND girls are squealing and grinning at us.

"You guys are so cute! When did this happen? And why did no one tell us?" Mercedes asks curiously looking a little bit hurt for being kept out of the loop.

I blush lightly. "Yesterday?" I say with a questioning face. Gabe shakes his head.

"Two days ago. You've been out for..." He looks at the clock. "Forty three hours."

Wow. When I talked to my dad he said eighteen hours. I must have slept for a while...

"Oh. That's fine then..." Rachel says apologetically. Knowing I wasn't exactly able to tell them anything lately.

I frown. "Sorry. For everything. The scare. Not telling you. Yeah..." I apologize.

"It's fine. You seem to be doing really well." Quinn smiles beautifully obviously trying to cheer me up.

I laugh. "I feel tons better now that Eloise got me some painkillers. She's my nurse." I add in explanation. "She's really nice. I like her. She said she'd be back to check on me a while ago. Maybe you'll get to meet her." I tell them cheerfully. "She's truly wonderful."

"That's great Murphy." Kurt adds happily from Blaine's side. I glance to their intertwined hands. What happened while I was out of it? I'm going to have to figure this out...

"Heard that you guys attacked the hospital with song. Eloise said they all liked it. They were hoping it would become a regular thing..." I trail off.

Wes' face brightens from the disdainful look adorning his face from seeing me in the bed. "They said that?" He grins.

I smile back. "Eloise told me. She claimed that it really got the kids and even the nurses and doctors in better spirits. I don't doubt that they would let you sing to the kids because music brings people such joy. That's what the kids here need." I finish with a bright grin and look at all the happy faces staring back at me... "Also don't judge me for my appearance. I haven't looked in a mirror yet and while I'm not as conscious of my looks as others I guarantee that I have frizzy bed head and something on my face." I laugh.

"You look beautiful." Gabriel tells me. I just look down as I feel my face boiling. He leans over and kisses my cheek. The girls in the room 'Aw.' As well as Neff, Kurt, Blaine, and Puck. I scowl.

I squint at Blaine and Kurt. "I'll be talking to you two later." I point at them waving my finger in their direction.

They stare confused for a second before gasping then Blaine all of a sudden has to check his phone with his left hand and Kurt needs to find his chapstick. I giggle quietly at the sight while the girls smirk and nod.

"So... Who brought markers?" I grin at them. The boys look back clueless while the girls begin rummaging through their purses and bags. I roll my eyes and gesture to the encasing on my leg and arm. "I fully intend on this being decorated." The leg cast is a normal one however the one for my arm also wraps around my thumb for support there.

The girls begin to pull out sharpies. "I've got red and two pink. One light and one dark." Jaycen announces.

"I have a turquoise-y one, a vivid green, and a bright blue." Kallie shrugs.

Terra pulls out four more. "I have orange, yellow, dark purple, and light blue."

"I think that's good..." I giggle. They nod at my statement. There are enough colors available.

"I call firsties!" Gabe announces.

I shake my head and laugh. "I'm dating an idiot..." I say with a laugh.

He squinches his nose at me. "You love it." He teases.

I shake my head. "Nope. That is a huge flaw of yours..." I tease back. "We'll need to fix that."

"Lies." He smiles.

I take a breath and laugh. "Yeah. Pretty much. It's pretty cute." I poke his arm. He laughs and grabs a marker.

"Gimme" He gestures to my arm. I hold it out to him and he starts to scribble on it. I just wait for him to finish while the others start signing my leg cast. I try to smile at them, but all I can think about is how I've let my teams down... I won't be able to be there for the guys at the game today and I can't finish out the season with the girls, the warblers- My thoughts are interrupted. "Hey! I know what you're thinking and you are not allowed to feel bad about this. I should have caught you." He frowns.

"No. I shouldn't have been so klutzy." I correct him with a smile. "I'll try. I just feel guilty. They bring me here and I break myself."

He shakes his head. "They aren't mad. And if they were then you don't belong here. You're amazing and they don't care that you're broken." He smiles softly and comes in close. "And neither does anybody else. Especially me because you're more important than anything."

"Sappy bastard." I murmur under my breath grinning.

He shrugs. "You love it." Then leans in and gives me a gentle kiss.

"More than you could ever know." I smile at him.

He stands up straight. "Well. Since you're in a good mood I think I should tell you that since you have a broken arm and leg you have to be in a wheelchair because crutches require two working arms."

I sigh. This sucks. "How long will I be like this?"

"Four to six weeks on the arm. Six to eight for the leg." Eli chips in. I grimace.

"Kill me." I groan.

The warblers all stare at me. "Rather not." they tell me in unison.

I blink at them. "It's weird how you do that..."

Some shrug while others reply with 'Meh' or stick their tongues out at me.

"I still love you guys though!" I exaggerate a smile to them.

Shane rolls his eyes. "Of course you do. We're lovable and cuddly."

Eli shouts. "Like me!"

I speak jokingly. "Eli I've told you a thousand times. You're a hard ass. Not lovable and cuddly."

Kent, Gabriel, Eli, and I all start laughing remembering the day they dropped me off to Dalton. I catch my breath because my chest starts to hurt from laughing so hard. I know that it has to be bruised from my fall.

Eli regains his breath and says sassily. "That's a lie! You've only told me that twice!"

I shrug. "Give or take."

He shakes his head. "No. Twice. I've counted."

I laugh. "I bet you have. Heaven forbid I say it again. You'll lose track!"

His jaw drops in offense to my joking insult. "Rude!"

"A little bit..." I give him. "Well since we're all done with the sign-a-thon on my casts shall we take me home?"

"Sounds good to me." Kurt says. "You don't belong in a hospital. They're too dreary for your personality."

I nod. "I hate hospitals. Get me out of here."

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

"Do I really just have to sit here?" I groan into the empty space. I hate being stuck on the couch. I can't do anything.

"What are you planning on doing? A jig?" Jeff answers sarcastically from the kitchen.

I frown and glare from my seat. "This sucks." I mutter.

"Because being double casted with a closed head injury is supposed to be a walk in the park." Eli smirks walking through to the kitchen.

I roll my eyes. "ASS!" I call after him.

"It's nice isn't it?" He says patronizingly when he reenters the room.

I stick my tongue out at him. "You suck. A lot."

Eli pouts and puts a hand to his chest in fake offense. "You hurt my feelings. You should apologize." he points to me.

"Oh pleasee." I grin. "You WISH! I owe you no such thing. An apology." I scoff. "What a joke!"

He squishes his nose at me. "Well then!" He stomps back up the stairs in mock anger. I laugh. Then realize I'm again alone.

"Jeffffffffff." I whine.

"What?" He says shortly, still in the kitchen.

I continue in the whiny tone. "Say something sarcastic. Or really anything. I need human contact."

"Fine." He says quickly. He sits next to me with two omelets.

I smile softly. "You were making me food." He nods. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Even_ I_ have a heart." He tells me.

I chuckle. "Not so sure about that Tin Man."

He fake pouts. "No tin. Just man." He pats his chest. "Ask Nick." He adds suggestively.

My eyes widen. "Ugh! Jeff! Really!? That wasn't necessary!" I shiver in disgust. "I didn't want to think about that... Ever." I frown at him.

"You love me." He states as if it was fact.

"No." I say harshly. "That was _totally _uncalled for! I have _nothing _to say. And that's new! I _always _have something to say."

"Sorry." He offers.

I give him a look. "Not even close to being forgiven."

He smiles sheepishly. "I made you food."

I just shake my head. "Not enough Jeff. Not enough."

"Now go away. I can't leave dramatically." I order him.

His head falls in a fake sulk. "Yes ma'am."

As he walks out with his omelet I call out. "And grab me a book or something. I need something to do."

I hear his footsteps head off to my room in search for a book for me. I smile and wait patiently. I'm gonna be stuck here for a while.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

As I sit on the couch reading through an old copy of fairy tales Jeff had brought me the door to the common room is opened. I look up as Ms. Christiansen enters with a box and an older woman of average height follows her in. The woman has short brown hair and bright green eyes. Familiar eyes... I ask the woman shyly. "Miss? Do I know you?"

She turns her attention away from the room and to me. "Not in the way you think." She tells me.

I peer at her curiously. Ms. Christiansen introduces the woman. "Murphy this is Ms. Flynn."

The woman scoffs. "Please. Call me Tyler."

I grin at her. "It's nice to meet you Tyler. I'm Murphy Laurel James and this is not how I imagined our meeting." I gesture to my injuries and sigh, giving her a what-can-you-do kind of face.

I gently swing my legs down from the couch so the two women can sit. Tyler directly next to me and Ms. Christiansen in a chair nearby. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Laurel James." Tyler grins at me.

I ask her curiously. "Do you have a relative that is a nurse? Named Louisa?" I think of the green eyes of the kind nurse from earlier today.

"Yes. Louisa is my grand daughter." Tyler asks. "You've met?"

"She was my nurse at the hospital." I explain gesturing with my right arm to the encased limbs again. "She's very kind."

Ms. Christiansen interrupts our conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have to talk to you about the uniforms quickly. Sadly I have business to attend to at the office and can't stay for the rest." I nod and she continues. "We both know the uniforms are going to be too big for you. After all you are a small girl. I recommend not altering them until you have the casts removed. Sound good?" I nod again and she says. "Great well I have to go. A school to run. Boys to keep in line, but you and Ms. Flynn can have girl talk as long as you wish."

Ms. Christiansen rises and as she's leaving Tyler calls. "It's _Tyler_!" My headmistress only giggles as she shuts the door behind her. Tyler turns back to me with her hands on her hips. "She only does that to bug me." She says irritated.

I laugh quietly. "It works too..." And then I add with a chuckle "Ms. Flynn." She gives me a look and I burst into laughter.

She sticks her tongue out at me and I grin. "I see you found the key and my ring." She points at the chain around my neck that now holds both items, since my hand is encased in plaster.

"I did. As well as your first two letters and the doorway to the warbler cave. Then I fell down and mutilated myself. I don't know what was up with me Wednesday. I kept tripping over nothing. Of course the tripping is how I found two of the items..." I muse.

"By tripping?" she asks.

"By tripping." I repeat and then ramble out an explanation. "I found the first letter in the back of the desk drawer looking for a place to hide my key from Robby. In the process finding your key. Then when I was walking across the room to leave and inquire about what the heck a warbler cave was, I tripped on the edge of the rug and found the board where you kept the second letter and ring. So after talking to a few of the warblers downstairs I was in the dining room and I just tripped. I don't know why. I just went down. But underneath that little cabinet I could see something strange so I moved it and hey! There's a little door with an old tarnished silver lock and I just found an old tarnished silver key. I wonder if they go together. And KABLAM! Warbler cave. Found by tripping."

Her eyes widen. "Wow." She says with a laugh.

"Yeah." "I agree. "Pretty weird. But since I mentioned keys. Here's mine." I pull my room key out of my pocket and hand it to her.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asks baffled.

"Because there is someone up there that really misses you and deserves to be paid a visit. After all Gale is very sweet."I state. Her face breaks into a grin and I just laugh. "Well go! You know where it is! It's not like I can take you!"

The older woman takes off for the stairs faster than you would expect. Although she was going to go and see a very old friend.

|-Oh my gosh! A separation line!-|

Lying in bed after Gabe had carried me upstairs I sit and wonder about the many things I had learned from Tyler. I haven't had much experience here. After all this is only my first week here, but she made it sound like some of the boys would be cruel to me to try to get me to leave. No one here has been mean to me at all though. Well except for Trace, but he's mean to everyone. The door knob from the downstairs passage in my room jiggles and there's a soft knock. "Come in." I say just loud enough to be heard.

Theo enters quietly in his flannel pj's and sits on the edge of my bed. "Hey Thee." I smile softly and speak quietly.

"Murph? You're gonna be okay right?" He asks clearly upset, his speech speeding up as he talks. "Because Trace said that with your injuries you could be permanently injured and that you were lying so people wouldn't be upset and I don't want you to be hurt. I want you to be okay. You don't deserve to have all the things that happen to you happen. You're a nice person. You don't des-"

"I'm okay." I say in the same soft tone as before. "I wouldn't lie to you guys about something like that. Trace just wants to get under your skin." I pat him on the shoulder comfortingly.

He takes a deep breath and asks shyly. "Can I stay here tonight?"

I just smile. "Of course. My bed is huge after all." I pat the area beside me.

He looks at my bed for a moment. "It really is huge." He hops in beside me and covers up.

We lie quietly for a few minutes. "Murphy?" he whispers through the darkness.

"Yeah Thee?" I reply.

"I wonder where Dalton bought sheets and a comforter for a bed this big..." he wonders.

I burst into laughter and he joins in. "That is a good question." I tell him after we've quieted. "Let's go to sleep now."

We both smile at each other through the dark and he says. "Night." in a soft, tired voice.

"Goodnight." I whisper back.

AN2- I suck. I really suck. And I'm really sorry and I bet some of you thought I died. And then the other day I got alerts on this story and I was like. 'Holy crap. How did they even find my story?' Then I was like 'When did I last update?' and then I realized that I suck. A lot. JANUARY! I LAST UPDATED IN JANUARY! And it wasn't even the end of January. JANUARY SECOND! THE SECOND DAY OF JANUARY! I am so...

So...

So...

ASHAMED! I-I-I can't. I'm a terrible person! I had to reread three of my chapters to even understand what was going on. I'm HORRIBLE!

I'm also writing a new story. Only it's an original one. To be technical I'm writing two originals and a fanfiction based off of one of the originals I'm writing. However none of those are my focus at this point because I feel bad. However. The school year is approaching.

I play a varsity sport(volleyball) and will be taking Chemistry, Physics, English 11, English 12, Mechanics of English, Pre-Calculus, Trigonometry, a college Biology course, and am a double section editor of my school's yearbook. NOT TO MENTION I'M ONLY 15 AND3/4!

In conclusion. I hope I don't take too long to update, but I have all the above going on. If I have time. I will write. I promise.

SORRY!

Also review and yell at me!:) I deserve to be yelled at...:/


End file.
